


The Captain and The Cavalry

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Avengers Family, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Melinda May and Avengers working together, Melinda May and Natasha Romanov are practically family, Melinda May is Not A Robot, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST AOU and AOS season 2. Melinda May and Steve Rogers, two soldiers from two different worlds, that have lived through very different things, but even with these differences they also have a lot in common. After getting closure with Andrew May has a drink with Natasha Romanoff before going back with her to the Avengers Facility, neither realising what they are setting into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

 **AN1:**  This was inspired by a post on Tumblr that said: " _Do me a favour? Love yourself and ship Melinda May and Steve Rogers._ _"_

ONLY SEMI AOU COMPLIENT (no Barton family. No Bruce/Nat romance, PIETRO LIVES)

NO SIMMONS BEING EATEN BY A SPACE ROCK.

Thank you to my freind Emily who edited this chapter.

* * *

Since the circumstances surrounding Ultron things at the new Avengers facility have been rather relaxed which has given Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff the time they need to train the new recruits.

It is about nine a.m. and for the first time ever Natasha Romanoff is late to training, something which is shocking to Steve Rogers.

"You're late." Steve tells Natasha as she walks into the gym wearing casual clothes, not her usual workout gear.

"I know. I'm taking a day off." Natasha informs Steve and there no room for question in her voice.

"Why?" Steve asks, not able to help his curiosity; Natasha taking a day of is unprecedented.

"I'm going to meet a friend." Natasha says to Steve's surprise. The only person he has ever heard her openly call a friend is Clint.

"A friend?"

"Yeah, an old friend." Natasha answers, amused by the look of confusion on Steve's face, "We've known each other eighteen years."

"So, since before you joined S.H.I.E.L.D?" Steve asks as Natasha looks like eighteen years ago she would have been a kid.

"No, I met her the day I joined." Natasha says with a smirk, "Not everyone looks their age, Rogers, you should know that better than anyone." Natasha tells him. "I'll see you later." Natasha says before leaving the gym and a confused Steve behind her.

* * *

An hour after she left the Avenges Facility Natasha pulls into a little country bar. As soon as she walks into the run down, almost shabby, building she spots exactly who she is looking for and she walks over.

"It's a bit early, isn't it?" Natasha asks Melinda May who is sitting at the corner table nursing a glass of scotch.

"I'm on vacation." Melinda informs Natasha, "And I thought we established a long time ago that it's never too early."

"Good point." Natasha says and signals the bartender as she sits down across from Melinda, registering the word that had just left Melina's mouth. "Wait, you're on vacation?" Natasha says surprised, "You've never taken vacation. Not even when Nick's ordered you to."

"Yeah, well, things change." Melinda says as Natasha's drink arrives.

"Okay…" Natasha replies taking a drink, "Do you need me to go kick Phil's ass?" Natasha asks, having a feeling that Phil is at least part of the reason for May's 'vacation'

"How…." Melinda starts to say, but Natasha cuts her off.

"Please do you really think I don't know all about Phil being alive? You insult me Mel." Natasha says, mocking hurt.

"Good point." Melinda realises, "Does Clint know?" she asks, promising herself that if he doesn't then she will tell him herself.

"Yeah." Natasha says with a nod, "He was pissed when he found out."

"So was I." Melinda asks, "How is he?" Melinda asks, "Since New York?" Melinda adds as last she knew Clint was pretty far from okay.

"Better than he was." Natasha says, "How's Phil?"

"Better than he was." Melinda says, repeating Natasha's own words back at her.

"Sounds about right." Natasha says as she takes a drink and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Since Natasha left Steve has been wondering who she could have gone to see and so has gone in search of the one person who may know.

Just like he was expecting Steve finds Clint Barton, looking half asleep, drinking coffee straight out of the pot in one of the kitchens.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Steve informs Clint.

"Yeah, well. Too bad." Clint responds.

"Do you know where Romanoff is gone?"

"Nat's not here?" Clint asks, looking surprised.

"No, she left about an hour ago. She said she was going to see an old friend." Steve explains.

"Really?" Clint asks surprised and Steve nods, "What else did she say?" He asks as there are four people who fit that description and two of them are at the Facility.

"It's a she. Natasha's known her eighteen years." Steve says and Clint gets a look of realisation on his face.

"You're kidding?" Clint asks shocked, "Come on Nat! You know I would have woken up for that." He says annoyed, even though he knows Natasha can't hear him.

"For what? Who is Natasha going to see?" Steve asks confused.

"Melinda May." Clint says with a grin, "One of the youngest people ever recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D'S operations division, recruited by Peggy Carter." Clint says to Steve's shock, "A member of Strike Team Beta, along with Phil Coulson and Nick Fury. One of the best Agents in S.H.I.E.L.D'S history, and the person who recruited me." Clint explains, "She's a really, really, good friend."

"That's….an impressive resume." Steve says, not sure what else to say.

"You have no idea." Clint says, "I can't believe Nat wouldn't tell me she was going to see Mel, actually I can, but still." He says annoyed, "Now, where the hell did I leave my phone?" Clint asks getting up and heading out of the kitchen, leaving Steve to his thoughts.

* * *

"So, not that I wasn't glad to get your call but why did you?" Natasha asks after a few minutes, "What's going on?"

"What can't I call an old friend for a drink?" Melinda ask.

"Of course you can, but you don't."

"Maybe it's time I started."

"Mel." Natasha says in a warning tone of voice, "If you're going to lie at least lie better."

"Why? Lying to you in impossible." Melinda admits as she often doesn't try when lying to Natasha. Unless she really needs to; Natasha can always tell when she is lying.

"Then why are you trying?" Natasha asks giving her a look.

"I have no idea." Melinda admits and Natasha gives an amused smirk.

"So, I ask again, why did you call?" Natasha asks.

"I spent a few days with Andrew, getting closure, and after we said goodbye I couldn't bring myself to head back to The Playground." Melinda admits.

"Okay, this calls for tequila." Natasha informs Melinda, knowing that if she wants to get more out of Melinda then more alcohol is required.

"That it does." Melinda says as Natasha's phone goes off.

"Clint's demanding that you come and at least visit the facility." Natasha tells Melinda after reading the message on her phone. "I kind of forgot to tell him that I was coming to see you."

"Of course you did." Melinda says, not even surprised. "Tequila first, then visiting with Barton." Melinda says, she wants to see Clint and feels like she owes him a visit.

"I like the sound of that." Natasha says with a smirk.

* * *

After talking to Clint, Steve can't help his curiosity about this Melinda May, as she seems like an amazing agent, the kind of person he would want on his team. So, wanting answers, Steve goes in search of the one person who may have them, or at least the one person who will actually be willing to share the information he wants.

"Um, Maria, can I talk to you for a minute?" Steve asks from the doorway to Maria Hill's office.

"Sure, what's up?" Maria asks, glad for the distraction from her paperwork.

"I know that a lot of the S.H.I.E.L.D stuff that was realised has been deleted, but do you still have copies of personal files?" Steve asks curious, pretty sure that Maria, or at least, Fury, wouldn't have gotten rid of all his copies of those kind of things.

"Why do you ask?" Maria asks, careful not to give a straight answer.

"Natasha's gone to see a friend, Clint said the friend is a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent by the name of Melinda May….."

"Mel?" Maria asks surprised, "Nat's gone to see Mel?" she asks, clearly surprised by the news.

"You know Agent May?"

"Of course, she was my SO." Maria explains and Steve is even more impressed.

"Does everyone know her?" Steve asks curious.

"Only people who've had connections to S.H.I.E.L.D in the last thirty years." Maria explains.

"If she is such an important S.H.I.E.L.D agent why is this the first time I'm hearing about her?" Steve asks.

"Mel left field work in 2008. And you have heard about her, you just haven't realised it." Maria says, knowing for a fact that Steve has heard about 'The Cavalry', and that even though Steve hasn't put it together yet he has also met Melinda, and spent time with her many times.

"Okay." Steve says confused, "Where has Agent May been since S.H.I.E.L.D fell?"

"With the people who got Fury the Hellicarrier, rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D." Maria explains as she picks up a tablet and starts typing things.

"Really?" Steve asks surprised. He talked to Fury after Ultron and knows that a group, being led by people Fury trusts, are rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D but he doesn't know who they are, or many specific details.

"Yeah, trust me, she's one of the best people for the job." Maria says, "Or if you don't then read this; Mel's complete S.H.I.E.L.D personnel file." Maria says as she hands the tablet to Steve.

"Her compete file? Nothing missing?" Steve asks, not believing that.

"Everything except the specific details about what happened on the mission in Bahrain that caused Mel to leave field work. Fury sealed that out of respect and only he can unseal that." Maria explains.

"Do you know what happened?" Steve asks curious.

"No. Fury, Natasha, and Melinda's ex-husband are the only ones who know." Maria explains, as she doesn't know that Phil and Skye know now too. "Clint and Phil don't know and they've known her longer than me." Maria admits, "All I know is that after that mission Mel was never the same." Maria says, a sadness to her voice.

"I'm sorry." Steve says, "Thanks for this Maria." Steve says referring to the tablet.

"You're welcome." Maria says and Steve gets up and leaves.

* * *

Just like Natasha suggested she and Melinda have done several shots of tequila while sitting in the small bar.

"So, what lead to getting closure with Andrew?" Natasha asks curious, feeling like now that Melinda has had a few drinks then she might be more likely to answer.

"Getting me drunk to interrogate me, really Nat?" Melinda asks

"Please it takes about ten shots to get you drunk." Natasha points out.

"True."

"So, you going to answer my question?" Natasha asks curious.

"One of my agents developed powers." Melinda tells Natasha, "And so we needed someone to complete her INDEX intake. Andrew was the only person we could trust." Melinda says, "Things got complicated. We almost went to war with a group of gifted individual called Inhumans, a group that my student belongs to, just like the girl from Bahrain."

"Oh wow, Mel." Natasha says, sounding concerned.

"I'm okay." Melinda assures Natasha, "But for a while we weren't. I expected to die and I realised that I hadn't handled things with Andrew right." Melinda admits, "That's where I've been the last few days, making things right, giving us the closure we needed."

"That's good, Mel." Natasha says with a supportive smile.

"Yeah."

"So, more tequila?" Natasha asks curious after about a minute of silence.

"As good as that sounds if we have much more we won't be able to drive." Melinda points out.

"Good point." Natasha admits. "Want to get going then?" She asks, Melinda nods. "Follow me back or what?"

"Andrew dropped me not far from here and I walked the rest of the way." Melinda admits.

"Okay, then my car it is." Natasha says as they drop money on the table, get up and leave the bar, Melinda picking up her bag as they go.

* * *

After getting the tablet from Maria, Steve heads to one of the conference rooms so that he can read the file in semi-private. As soon as Steve opens the file he is surprised by the picture that is looking back at him.

"I know you." Steve says shocked. After the Battle of New York he went to the gym at the Triskelion in the early hours of the morning often, and more often than not he was joined by a woman; the woman in the picture.

"I should have realised." Steve says to himself as the only name he knew was May. As soon as Clint said the name he should have realised it was the same person.

They spent months working out together, occasionally talking, until one day she stopped showing up. Steve always wondered what happened to her but because he never had anything more than May, and having no idea whether that was a first or last name, he didn't know where to start to find her.

"It's nice to finally know your full name." Steve says as he begins to reads the file.

* * *

An hour after they left the bar Natasha and Melinda arrive at the Avengers Facility, both feeling completely fine, despite the alcohol they have drunk.

"So, want to surprise Clint and scare the crap out of him?" Natasha asks curious.

"I always want to do that." Melinda says.

"Then follow me." Natasha says with a smirk and Melinda does just that.

(Line break)

Ten minutes after they arrived at the Avengers Facility Natasha and Melinda sneak into the ventilation shafts above the archery range.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Natasha asks in a whisper, knowing that she doesn't have to worry about being too quiet as Clint can't hear well enough to hear them.

"Hum, tough choice." Melinda admits, "Just dropping down has some appeal."

"Yeah but that also has the added complication of risking being hit by arrows." Natasha admits.

"True." Melinda admits, "Got a better idea?" Melinda asks curious.

"We don't completely jump down." Natasha says.

"Peak-a-boo? Sounds good to me." Melinda says with a smirk.

"Let's do this." Natasha says and being as quiet as possible, something that they have a lot of experience with, Melinda moves to the other side of the opening to the vent before Natasha and Melinda lift the entrance up. Once they have moved the vent cover out of the way Melinda and Natasha exchange nods before both of them move into place and slightly lower themselves down.

"Hey Clint." Natasha and Melinda say just as Clint lets an arrow fly, which thanks to Clint jumping, causes the arrow to nearly hit Natasha.

"Really? Don't you two say hello like normal people?" Clint asks as Melinda and Natasha jump down.

"Don't you already know the answer to that?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, I do." Clint says, "It's good to see you Mel." Clint says as he walks over.

"It's good to see you too." Melinda admits as Clint pulls her into a hug.

"Really? Tequila without me? I'm insulted." Clint says as he hugs Melinda, able to smell the alcohol.

"You were sleeping." Natasha says with a shrug.

"Fair enough, but now you two owe me a drink." Clint informs Natasha and Melinda.

"I can live with that." Melinda informs Clint.

"Good. To the living area it is." Clint says with a grin and that's where the three of them go.

* * *

Once Steve finishes reading Melinda's personnel file he realises that he still has a couple of questions and so he decides to go to find Clint to see if he has the rest of the answers he seeks.

As he makes his way to the Archery range, where Steve thinks his best chance of finding Clint is, he walks past the living area that only the Avengers have access to and as he does he hears voices and so Steve heads in there instead.

When he walks into the room Steve finds Natasha and Melinda sitting on one couch while Clint and Maria are sitting on another.

"Hey Rogers." Natasha says with a grin.

"Romanoff." Steve greets, "Clint, Maria," Steve says, "And Agent May, it's good to see you again."

"Yeah, it is." Melinda says.

"And after three years it's good to know your full name." Steve admits.

"I guess it would be." Melinda says as she stands up and walks over to Steve. "Hello, I'm Agent Melinda May." Melinda says, sticking out her hand for Steve to shake, figuring that after all this time that it is about time they have a proper introduction.

"Captain Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you." Steve says returning the hand shake.

"We're drinking. Would you like to join us?" Melinda asks.

"Sure, I would like that." Steve says and he and Melinda walk back over Steve sits down on the arm chair while Melinda sits back down next to Natasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

 **AN2:**  Thank you for all the support that everyone reading has given me. It would mean a lot of you left a review or comment, please.

* * *

It has been many hours since Steve, Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Maria started drinking together and in that time Clint and Maria have gotten very drunk while Natasha and Melinda are only slightly tipsy and Steve is fine.

"Whose turn is it to get those two to bed?" Natasha asks Melinda curious as Clint and Maria are basically falling over drunk.

"I think you just volunteered." Melinda says.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Natasha realises, "Mel you're welcome to stay in my rooms. Steve can you show Mel where they are when she's ready?"

"Sure."

"Great." Natasha says as she stands up.

"Good luck." Melinda tells Natasha as they both know, all too well, how hard it is to get Maria and Clint to bed after they have been drinking.

"Thanks." Natasha says sarcastically and Melinda just gives a smirk as Natasha drags Clint and Maria out.

For a few minutes after Natasha, Clint and Maria leave Melinda and Steve are quiet, neither really sure what to say, but because they spend a lot of time in in silence when they used to spar neither Melinda nor Steve are bothered by it.

"So, you've been helping rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D?" Steve asks, finally deciding to break the silence after about ten minutes.

"Yeah." Melinda says with a nod, "It's been complicated." Melinda admits, feeling like that would be the best way to describe what's been going on.

"Complicated how?"

"Secrets." Melinda says simply, "I've basically been S.H.I.E.L.D'S second in command, but the New Director has been keeping things from me, on purpose." Melinda admits, still hurt by that.

"Fury said that S.H.I.E.L.D is different now." Steve says with a frown.

"In a lot of ways it is. The right things have been changed, the things that needed to change have been for the right reasons, but there are something things that are the same." Melinda admits, taking another drink.

"Who's the director?" Steve asks curious.

"Didn't Fury tell you what he did?" Melinda asks, not as surprise as most would be as she knows Nick Fury, she knows what he is like.

"No. What did he do?" Steve asks, anger in his voice.

"After New York, Nick used very, very questionable, and dangerous procedures, involving Alien Biology that had him begging for death, to bring Phil Coulson back to life, he's director of S.H.I.E.L.D now." Melinda explains.

"Coulson's alive?" Steve ass shocked, although after all the people he believed to have died not being dead that has been going on lately he shouldn't be as surprised as he is.

"Yes." Melinda says with a nod, "I went back into the field to watch his back, to watch him for signs of complications from the procedures." Melinda explains.

"Is he okay?" Steve asks, not sure what else to say.

"He wasn't, for a long time, and after a battle last week he lost his hand, but yes, he's okay." Melinda confirms.

"That's great." Steve says, then realises what he said, "Not about losing the hand, but about the fact that Coulson's okay. That's great."

"Yeah." Melinda says and even Steve can tell that there is something bothering Melinda.

"Did something happen?" Steve asks concerned.

"Let's just say it's been a long few months and leave it at that." Melinda admits.

"Okay." Steve says, not wanting to push her.

"So Captain, would you like to spar? For old times' sake." Melinda asks curious, wanting to do something other than talk.

"Do you think you're sober enough for that?" Steve asks curious.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Melinda says standing up, "You're not scared are you, Captain?" Melinda asks with a smirk.

"No, Agent May, I'm not." Steve says with a grin and Melinda and Steve head towards the gym.

* * *

For the next hour Steve and Melinda spar together. Even though Steve is stronger and faster, Melinda has more fighting experience and skill which makes them pretty well matched, plus Melinda has had a lot of experiencing in fighting enhanced people in recent months which doesn't hurt.

"You were holding back last time." Melinda tells Steve as he helps her up after knocking her to the ground.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was still trying to figure out how to fight friendly." Steve admits, sparing with Natasha has taught him not to hold back.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Melinda requests.

"I won't." Steve promises as they once more begin to fight, "So, are you going to be staying a while?" Steve asks curious, honestly he is hoping that the answer is yes.

"I honestly don't know." Melinda admits as she dodges Steve's attack, "Things at base are…. Complicated for lack of a better word." Melinda says as she lands a blow, "But at some point I should get back."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here until that point." Steve offers.

"Thanks Captain." Melinda says as they continue to spar.

* * *

For another thirty minutes Melinda and Steve continue to spar and even though she would never admit it Melinda is becoming to become tired and even Steve is feeling, to a degree what they are doing.

"Finish this round then stop?" Steve suggests.

"Yep." Melinda says, actually being glad that he suggested it.

For the next few minutes Melinda and Steve spar until Melinda manages to knock Steve to the mats.

"Okay. You win." Steve says when he is lying on the mat on his back.

"Just this round, you won over all." Melinda says as she sticks her hand out for Steve to grab.

"Not by much." Steve admits as he stands, "You provide quiet the challenge, Agent May."

"Wow, that's a high compliment." Melinda says as they walk over to where there are towels and water.

"One that you deserve." Steve says with a smile as he hands Melinda a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Melinda says, not sure whether she is thanking him for the compliment or the water.

"So, um, like Natasha offered you can share with her or I can show you where the guest bunks are." Steve offers, "They're bare, but pretty comfortable."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine bunking with Nat, it's not the first time." Melinda says, being pretty sure that it might be about the thousandth as even though they would both rather die than admit it both she and Natasha suffer from nightmares and they both learnt long ago that the two of them sharing a bed helps to keep the nightmares away, though neither of them have figured out exactly why yet.

"If you're sure. I can show you were Nat's rooms are."

"Thanks." Melinda says and they start walking.

"So, you're close to Natasha? And Clint?" Steve asks curious after not even a minute of walking.

"Yeah, they're basically family to me." Melinda admits, "Clint was twenty one when Phil and recruited him, he was still a kid, an angry kid, but still a kid." Melinda explains, "And I met Nat basically as soon as Clint brought her in. The three of us, Phil, and Maria were a team for a long time, but we were more than that." Melinda admits, not exactly sure why she's telling Steve so much.

"Wow." Steve says, not sure what else to say, and the two of them drift into silence while they walk, "Natasha's rooms are there." Steve says pointing the door.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning, Captain."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Agent May." Steve responds and Melinda walks into the rooms.

* * *

When Melinda walks into Natasha's room she finds Natasha sitting on the couch.

"And what time do you call this?" Natasha asks, looking at her friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise I had a curfew." Melinda says as she walks over and sits next to Natasha, rolling her eyes as she does.

"You're bags in the bedroom." Natasha says, there being amusement in her voice, "So, just what did you and Rogers get up to?" Natasha asks, from the tone of her voice it is clear what she is thinking.

"Really, Nat? We were sparing in the gym." Melinda says, stressing the word gym.

"If you say so." Natasha says with a smirk and Melinda playfully shoves her friend, "I missed you, Mel."

"Missed you too." Melinda responds and they both drift into silence.

* * *

Natasha and Melinda stayed up together for about an hour before they both decided to head to bed where they both, for once, easily fell asleep.

Just like she would if she was at the playground Melinda gets up at five am to do tai-chi, and after a few minutes of doing Tai-Chi in the living are of Natasha's rooms alone Natasha joins Melinda and the two old friends do tai-chi together, it feeling like the old days to both of them.

* * *

"So, what do you do for breakfast around here?" Melinda asks Natasha once they finish.

"There's a cafeteria, food's pretty good." Natasha admits.

"Really?"

"Yeah, not as good as Phil's cooking but having Tony Stark as your financial backer has some advantages."

"That does not surprise me." Melinda admits.

"But we should go now, before one of the people who can eat ten times as much as a normal person gets started." Natasha informs Melinda.

"Isn't that just Captain Rogers?" Melinda asks.

"Rhodey, Sam and Clint can all eat a lot to." Natasha explains, "I'll race you to the cafeteria, winner gets to use the shower first when we get back."

"You're on." Melinda says and both she and Natasha start to sprint.

* * *

As Melinda and Natasha sprint through the Avengers Facility they both get odd and concerned looks from everyone that they passed but honestly neither of them care, all either cares about is beating the other.

"MAKE A HOLE." Natasha calls as Rhodey and Sam are standing in the doorway to the cafeteria and she knows that neither her nor Melinda will be able to stop in time to avoid hitting them.

Hearing Natasha's voice both Rhodey and Sam quickly move out of the way, just in time.

"Who was first?" Natasha and Melinda asks when they have stopped running, and have come back over to Sam and Rhodey.

"Um, what?" Sam asks confused.

"Which one of us crossed the threshold of the door first?" Natasha asks.

"You crossed at the same time." Rhodey says, "What's going on?" he asks concerned.

"Race on the way back to decide?" Melinda asks and Natasha nods.

"We were racing." Natasha says simply, "Sam Wilson, James Rhodes, this is Agent Melinda May, Mel, this is Sam and Rhodey." Natasha introduces.

"It's nice too meet you both." Melinda says.

"Yeah, you too." Sam says and Rhodey nods.

* * *

A few minutes later, after collecting their breakfast, Natasha, Melinda, Sam and Rhodey walk over and sit down at a table with Maria and Wanda.

"I hate you both." Maria informs Natasha and Melinda, looking miserable.

"We didn't force you to drink." Natasha says, being amused as Maria always says that after drinking.

"I know, but I can still hate you for not getting hangovers." Maria says.

"Just drink your coffee Maria, it will help." Melinda tells her.

"Wanda Maximoff, this is Melinda May. Mel, this is Wanda." Natasha introduces and the two of them just exchange nods, "Where is Pietro?" Natasha asks curious.

"Racing Steve." Sam explains.

"Why?" Maria asks, "Steve knows he'll lose."

"That's why he does it." Natasha says, "Steve likes to lose for once."

"Gee, thanks Romanoff." A voice says and everyone turns to see Steve standing with Pietro and Tony Stark.

"Tony." Rhodey says surprised to see his best friend.

"I found him wondering around outside." Steve says as Pietro runs to get food before sitting down next to his sister.

"I thought I would pay a visit." Tony says looking at everyone, "You're new." He says to Melinda, though he can't help the feeling that he has seen her before.

"Tony Stark meet Agent Melinda May." Steve introduces.

"Agent, S.H.I.E.L.D?" Tony asks as he and Steve sit down.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"How long?" Tony asks curious.

"Thirty three years." Melinda answers.

"No way! You would have been like ten, just a kid." Tony says, feeling like considering how young May looks that she can't be much older than forty, and it is clear that anyone who doesn't know how young Melinda was when she started S.H.I.E.L.D are shocked, and those who know Melinda's real age are amused.

"Three months shy of my eighteenth birthday actually." Melinda corrects.

"Holy crap you must be good." Tony says and Melinda can't help but smirk at that, "What what's with the smirk?" Tony asks confused.

"Your Father said the exact same thing the first time I met him." Melinda reveals.

"You knew my Dad?" Tony asks surprised.

"Not well, but we met a few times, and he was my boss his last few years at S.H.I.E.L.D, my first few." Melinda explains and Tony look shocked at that and it's clear that he doesn't know what to say, and the entire table drift into an awkward silence.

"So Mel, did you know that Coulson thinks you're patching things up with Andrew?" Maria asks, realising that changing the subject would be best.

"Coulson?" Tony says shocked.

"He assumed that, I didn't tell him that." Melinda explains, not surprised that Phil thinks that.

"Coulson?" Tony says once more shocked, "Coulson's dead."

"Fury told me he told you." Maria says to Tony.

"And you believed him?" Melinda asks her former student, "Phil Coulson died in the battle of New York, but days later Nick Fury used very questionable means, including alien biology to bring him back from the dead. The procedures were risky and Phil begged for death. Fury limited who he told this to as there were very serious potential side effects to the procedures. Phil experienced them last year, he almost went insane, but he is okay now, and is rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D as the director and I'm his second in command." Melinda says, explaining everything as she knows that if anyone else does then it will take a lot longer and she can't sit through the entire story again.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen three years of information in thirty seconds." Clint says as he walks over and sits down.

"You're up." Natasha says surprised.

"Yep." Clint says as he steals Natasha's coffee and starts to drink, "Don't ask me why." He requests as honestly he doesn't know why he is awake.

"Phil's alive." Tony says shocked, not sure what to think, "Did you know?" he asks Steve.

"Agent May only told me yesterday." Steve admits.

"And he's okay?" Tony ask, looking at Melinda.

"For the most part." Melinda answers.

"If you're helping rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D then why are you here?" Sam asks curious and surprised.

"That's a long story." Melinda says, not wanting to talk about that, "So is this your whole team?" Melinda asks Natasha, it being clear that she is purposely changing the subject.

"Almost." Natasha says, "Just missing Sharon and The Vision, they're on an Intel mission." She explains, leaving out that it's also a mission to help Vision get used to the world so they might be gone for a while.

"Good for her." Melinda says.

"You know Sharon too?" Steve asks.

"Yeah."

"Sharon's another one of Mel's former students." Natasha explains.

"Really?" Steve asks as that wasn't in Melinda's file.

"Of course." Clint says, "Every great S.H.I.E.L.D agent in the last thirty years has been trained by Mel in some capacity." He tells everyone, a proud look on his face.

"You can't roll your eyes at something that's true." Natasha tells her friend as she notices Melinda roll her eyes.

"You do all the time." Melinda agues.

"You got me there." Natasha admits.

"Okay can we get back to the Agent May training every great S.H.I.E.L.D agent for three decades, is that true?" Tony asks looking impressed.

"Yep." Clint, Natasha, and Maria say.

"That's impressive." Rhodey says as he knows enough to know that.

"What's ever more impressive is that Mel has the record for the agent with the most reprimands in her file." Clint says proudly.

"And you're a close second." Melinda says without even missing a beat.

"How does something like that happen?" Pietro asks curious as Tony and Sam both look interested and Wanda is just watching everyone, it being clear that she is enjoying the conversation quite a bit.

"Inventive pranks and a disregard for the rules." Nick Fury says as he walks over to the table.

"My SO taught me that rules are meant to be broken. You know that Nick." Melinda says.

"I do, but I also know that Peggy Carter didn't teach you the pranks you used to pull." Fury reminds Melinda.

"Yeah, those I taught myself, until Clint came along." Melinda explains.

"You two certainly used to make Phi's life interesting." Maria says, knowing how it used to fall to Phil to try, and more often than that fail, to control them.

"He used to say that it was our fault that he was losing his hair." Clint says with a proud grin.

"I'd believe that." Natasha says.

"You were just as bad." Melinda reminds Natasha.

"No, you two were just a bad influence on me." Natasha argues and Steve, Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda and Pietro are watching the five former agents like a tennis match all of them realising that this is clearly five of the most reserved and secretive people on the planet who are completely relaxed around each other and that realisation is amazing.

"Please, you three were just equality bad influences on each other." Maria says, as she does everyone else notices that the five former agents are using past tenses and they can't help but be curious about that.

"Nick, what do you think?" Melinda asks, knowing that he is the only one who can end the argument.

"I think if the four of you and Phil weren't half as good as you are then I would have stopped letting you be on the same base a long time ago." Fury says as Clint, Natasha, Melinda, Maria and Phil were the dream team of Agents but they were also a nightmare on occasion.

"You trust that once, remember, it didn't end well." Melinda reminds Fury.

"I know but I only did that because you and Clint gave me no choice." Fury says, "I had level eights threatening to quit because of things you were doing." He say and Clint, and despite herself, Melinda, grins proudly at that.

"What did you do?" Tony asks, looking impressed.

"We were benched because of injuries and we were going a little stir crazy." Clint admits.

"From what Phil said it was more than a little." Natasha corrects as it was before her time but she knows what happened thanks to Phil, and other agents telling her the stories, plus the S.H.I.E.L.D rumour mill filled in some of the gaps.

"What you two did became the stuff of legends." Maria tells Melinda and Clint, but before either of them can say anything there is a noise coming from the tablet that Nick is holding.

"It looks like this trip down memory lane is over." Nick says, "Finally got a location on that group you've been looking for." Nick says as he hands the tablet over to Steve.

"Gear up." Steve tells everyone after reading the information on the screen and everyone nods.

"Mel, we could use another skilled agent, you interested?" Natasha asks curious as she knows that there are expecting a lot of enemies where they are going so having someone on Melinda's skills would be a huge help.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Melinda says, looking at Steve.

"Not at all." Steve says, "Do you need tactical gear?" Steve asks as everyone stands up.

"No, I have my own."

"You have your tactical gear here?" Clint asks surprised.

"Weren't you on vacation?" Natasha asks as they walk across the cafeteria.

"Yes, but like you said I never take vacations, I'm not exactly sure how to take one." Melinda says with an amused smirk.

"Sounds about right." Maria says as like Natasha she has never known Melinda to take a vacation.

* * *

Ten minutes later Steve, Natasha, Clint, Melinda, Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Pietro and Wanda are all in the hanger where the Quinjet's packing and loading the last of their equipment.

"Agent May, do you need a weapon?" Steve asks curious.

"Nah, Captain, I'm okay." Melinda replies as she gathers her gear and carries it onto the plane, before stopping and looking at Steve, "If need a gun, I'll take one." Melinda says before continuing to walk into the plane, Steve watching her go with a look of amazement on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

 **AN1:**  Thank you to everyone who is supporting me. It would mean so much to me if you left a review/comment, please. Please. It shows me that people are actually reading this and that I'm not just writing this for myself.

* * *

A few minutes after Melinda left him amazed Steve heads into the Quinjet where everyone else is.

"It's about time, we were just about to send out a search party." Tony says when he sees Steve.

"Sorry. Is everyone ready to go?" Steve asks and everyone either nods or says,

"Yes Captain."

"Okay Barton, you want to get us in the air?" Steve asks.

"I could." Clint says, "But I think Mel should." Clint says then looks to Melinda, "You'll love it Mel, this Quinjet files a lot better than the old ones."

"Sure, I can fly." Melinda says heading to the cockpit.

"She's a pilot too?" Sam asks.

"Yep, she taught me." Clint says as everyone in the back of the Quinjet head to the various places to sit so that they can sit down.

* * *

It has been about two hours since the group left Avengers Facility and because he wants to know how far out they are Steve heads to the cockpit to talk to Melinda.

"Agent May, how far away are we?" Steve asks curious.

"About ten minutes, Captain." Melinda informs Steve.

"Okay, I'll get everyone ready. Bring us down quietly when we get there." Steve tells Melinda.

"I'll do it cloaked." Melinda says.

"That'll work." Steve says with a nod before he heads back to the back part of the plane.

* * *

"Call it, Captain." Tony says as Melinda walks from the cockpit into the main part of the Quinjet ten minutes later.

"Okay, Tony, Sam, and Rhodey you've got the perimeter and aerial make sure nothing gets out." Steve instructs, "Wanda, Clint, you have the back. Natasha you have the left, Agent May, you have the right, I'll take the front and Pietro you go wherever you're needed, got it?" Steve ask.

"Got it." Everyone says.

"Move out." Steve instructs and everyone does just that.

* * *

Five minutes later, Melinda, Steve, Clint, Wanda, Natasha and Pietro are making their way through the building, the facility, while Tony, Steve and Rhodey cover them from outside and above.

As Melinda makes her way through the building she has to use her 'if I need a gun I'll take one' manta within a few seconds and once she knocks out several of the enemies and takes their guns she continues to make her way through the building.

"Agent May." Pietro says as he runs over to her, quickly raising his hands so that May doesn't shot him.

"What's going on, Pietro?" Melinda asks lowering her gun.

"Natasha sent me, she said your help is needed up front. Steve is surrounded and she has to go help Clint and Wanda who are also surrounded." Pietro explains, leaving off that Tony, Rhodey and Sam are also dealing with their own enemy forces.

"Okay." Melinda says, stepping up her spread.

"Let me carry you, it will be quicker." Pietro tells Melinda as he wants to get to his sister.

"Okay." Melinda says and she lets Pietro pick her up and run.

As Pietro runs Melinda is sure that it is the strangest thing she has ever experienced, something which says a lot considering everything she has been through.

"Get me to Captain Rogers then run to your sister." Melinda says.

"We're…there." Pietro says as he stops running and as soon and he does Melinda jumps down out of his arms and fires at the soldiers Steve is fighting against. Her shots disable the two people Steve is fighting against but more quickly take their place and Melinda finds herself being attacked from behind so she has for herself instead of being able to provide assistance to Steve.

For the next few minutes Melinda fights two or three appointees at once hand to hand, having holstered the guns she was holding within the first few seconds as they were just getting in the way. As she fights Melinda is sure that the people she is fighting have had to have landed a blow or to but Melinda doesn't notice, she just focuses on fighting realising that this, may actually be a great way to spend a vacation.

"AGENT MAY DUCK." Steve suddenly calls and before she can think Melinda ducks while kicking the last of the people she is fighting in the centre of his chest, once she does that Melinda quickly pulls her gun to fire straight at the last enemy, who is about to attack Steve.

"Thanks, Agent May." Steve says when he realises what Melinda just did.

"Right back at you, Captain." Melinda says, "Pietro said that Nat, Clint and Wanda were under attack to." Melinda explains.

"Let's go." Steve says and he and Melinda go running towards the back of the building, Steve grabbing his shield as he does.

Together Melinda and Steve run, in complete silence, to the back of the facility where they find Natasha, Clint, Pietro and Wanda still in the middle of a fight, it being clear that a lot of the enemies from the font came to the back when they realised who they were fighting. Using the element of surprise Melinda fires the rest of her rounds into the enemies before both she, like Steve already has done, joins the hand to hand fighting.

For the next few minutes, Melinda, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Pietro and Wanda work together to take down the rest of the enemies that we are fighting.

"Is everyone okay?" Steve asks curious once they stop fighting and everyone gives nods as even though everyone is slightly hurt no one is seriously hurt.

"So if this was a S.H.I.E.L.D mission I would call General Talbot, who do you call?" Melinda asks looking around at all the unconscious, dead, or wounded people.

"We have our own contacts in the Government. We call Maria and she'll get them here." Natasha explains as the door open and everyone prepares to fight but it's just Tony, Sam and Rhodey.

"Huh, looks like you had your own party in here too." Tony says when he see all the bodies.

"This wasn't a party, Tony." Clint says, "My vote is that we head back to the facility and have a real party."

"I second that." Sam says.

"Fist we've got to finish the mission then make sure we're all okay, then party." Steve says, "Understood?"

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

A bit over three hours later Melinda, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Sam, Rhodey, Pietro, Wanda and Maria are all sitting in the living area of the facility with beer and pizza.

"So Mel, how does an Avengers mission compare to what you've been doing with S.H.I.E.L.D lately?" Clint asks curious.

"Lately I've been mainly fighting against Inhuman's so it was a nice change of pace." Melinda admits as it felt good to have a really good actual fight, where she wasn't fighting against multiple copies of the same person.

"Inhumans?" Steve asks confused.

"You didn't explain?" Melinda asks Maria.

"I've been waiting for Phil to send more info, I didn't see the point in explaining when I didn't know everything." Maria admits.

"Considering how things were when I left I'm not surprised that that he hasn't been able to send everything over." Melinda admits.

"Who are Inhumans?" Tony asks, having a feeling that he isn't going to like this.

"According to Lady Sif who is a friend of Thor's, centuries ago an alien race known as the Kree came to earth and modified the DNA of some humans in hopes of creating an race of warriors to fight their war." Melinda explains, every single other person in the room looking interested, "The Kree's project was shut down but the modifications remained in the DNA and was passed on. The modifications were and will continue to be doormat unless an individual with the modified DNA is exposed to what is known as Terrigen Crystals where they will undergo a process called Terrigenesis."

"What happens if someone without the modified DNA is exposed to the Terrigen crystals?" Tony asks curious.

"That's where things get complicated." Melinda admits, "There was a group of hidden Inhumans who made their own crystals by melting down the objects that hold the crystals which are known as divines. If a person who doesn't have Inhuman DNA touches a diviner they turn to stone so these new crystals have pieces of diviners in them and will turn anyone without inhuman DNA to stone, whether they touch them or inhale the crystals." Melinda explains, "All known crystals are believed to have been destroyed last week, when the agent on my team used her abilities to push the crate holding the crystals into the ocean, but we don't know how many Inhuman who have undergone Terrigenesis are out there."

"What is Terrigenesis?" Steve asks.

"It's a process which has been described as centuries of genetic advancement resulting in superhuman abilities." Melinda explains, knowing that as Skye explained everything to Phil and she read the reports.

"What powers have you seen?' Clint asks, wanting some idea of what they may be facing.

"Lack of physical aging, life-force absorption, teleportation, force-field generation, premonitions, replication, superhuman strength, superhuman durability, electromagnetism manipulation, sensory manipulation." Melinda says, her voice stuttering as she thinks of Katya, an action that isn't unnoticed by all the spies and soldiers in the room, or Wanda who realises exactly why, "And the agent of my team developed vibration manipulation, she can cause earthquakes and manipulate everything's natural vibration." Melinda reveals, "The abilities are strong as these are abilities that people always had inside that were just doormat." Melinda explains.

"You've been fighting people with those kinds of abilities?" Rhodey asks, being surprised by that.

"We almost went to War with them, but it was avoided; and the group of Inhumans that we knew about, that were being manipulated into fighting by their leader has been disbanded." Melinda explains, "From what we know it seems that the majorities of the Inhumans aren't threats." Melinda admits, remembering what Lincoln said and did.

"That makes things complicated." Tony says.

"Yeah." Melinda says taking a drink.

"What is S.H.I.E.L.D doing with the inhuman that they know about?" Steve asks, wondering whether he is going to like it.

"Undertaking assessments on them, including a psychological examination and letting them go back to their lives, completely un monitored. If they don't cause anyone harm then they'll never hear from S.H.I.E.L.D again." Melinda explains as that was the agreement that Skye, Phil and Lincoln came to.

"Huh." Steve says, not sure what he thinks about that, not yet anyway, he'll have to talk to Melinda and Phil more before he approves.

* * *

About half an hour later Melinda is over sitting by herself by the window as by explaining about the Inhuman's she started to think about Katya again, and what she did.

"Agent May." A voice says and Melinda looks up.

"Captain."

"May I join you?" Steve asks and Melinda gives a nod so Steve sits down next to her, "Thank you Agent May, for your help today." Steve says as he sits down.

"You don't have to thank me Captain, I'm an Agent it's what I do." Melinda says.

"Well still, thanks, I don't know what you are going to do now, or when you're going back to S.H.I.E.L.D, but I would like you to know that I would gladly have you on my team any time." Steve informs Melinda.

"Thank you Captain, that means a lot." Melinda says then takes a drink, "Honestly, I don't know when I'm going back to S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda says, leaving off the 'or if' that she is thinking.

"Why not?" Steve asks, "If you don't mind me asking." Steve adds, wanting to sound more polite and making it clear that it is Melinda's choice.

"Like I said last night things are complicated." Melinda says, "I left on vacation to take time to figure things out." Melinda explains,

"What things?" Steve asks.

"Whether I can accept Phil lied to me for months. Since he came back Phil and I have been going around in the same circle, one of us lies to protect each other, the other one of us gets hurt, and we go back about ten steps." Melinda explains, "I don't know if I can keep going around in that circle with my best friend." Melinda admits.

"I'm sorry." Steve says, not sure what else to say, "Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you need, Agent May."

"I'll remember that, Captain." Melinda says and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Across the room Natasha is only half listening to the conversion that Sam and Clint are having, something which may not be the greatest idea considering what they are talking about, as she is watching Melinda and Steve.

"What has gotten you so interested?" Tony asks as he sits down next to Natasha.

"Nothing." Natasha lies and Tony turns and looks at Melinda and Steve.

"I see." Tony realises, "Is something going on between them?" Tony asks, looking interested.

"I'm not entirely sure." Natasha admits.

"Could there be?"

"Yeah, I think there could be." Natasha says as she knows that even though they may seem very different on the surface, which they are in a lot of ways, Melinda and Steve actually have a lot of similarities too.

"I see." Tony repeats, "If you're planning on playing match maker, let me know, because this is something I could defiantly get behind."

"You're really desperate for something to do, aren't you?" Natasha asks amused.

"I really am." Tony confirms to Natasha's amusement.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Clint yells, "GATHER ROUND EVEYRONE." He requests and everyone who has spread throughout the room head back over.

"What's going on?" Steve asks as he and Melinda walk over.

"A little challenge." Sam explains.

"I don't like the sound of that." Maria admits as she has experienced enough of Clint's challenges to know what they can be like.

"Trust me you'll love it." Clint assuring Maria giving a grin that she, Natasha and Melinda all know means trouble.

"What's the challenge?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Everyone, except for you because we need a judge and alcohol has no effect on you." Sam says to Steve, "Will scull a beer as fast as we can, blindfolded, before throwing a dart."

"That sounds insane." Pietro comments.

"But awesome." Tony says and several other people around the room look very interested at that.

"If you're going to do this then we're going to do it the right way." Steve says, "Which means one at a time and everyone who isn't going will stand back so that no one accidently ends up with a dart in them." Steve says, knowing better than trying to talk everyone out of it because there is no way he will succeed, "And we're going to do it in the gym so that nothing gets broken."

"So this is how earth's mightiest heroes spend their spare time?" Melinda asks a note of disbelieve to her voice.

"Come on Mel, you know that doing things like this is the best way to de-stress." Clint says, "You're in, right?" Clint asks and Melinda thinks about it for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm in." Melinda admits and Clint grins.

"Nat?'

"Yeah." Natasha says knowing that if Clint and Melinda are in then she kind of has to try too.

"Tony, Rhodey?" Sam asks curious.

"Of course I'm in." Tony say sand Rhodey looks more hesitant, "Come on Rhodes, It will be fun."

"Fine." Rhodey says, knowing that Tony won't give up until he agrees.

"Maria, Pietro, Wanda?" Clint ask and he receives three nods in response, "To the gym." Clint says and after they all grab beers they all leave the living are.

* * *

For the next ten or so minutes, after Steve set up the dart board, everyone, one at a time sculls a bear while wearing a blindfold before they each throw a dart at the dartboards. To everyone's relief no one comes close to accidently hitting anyone else.

"So, Captain, what's the verdict?" Clint ask curious once everyone has had their turn. .

"Well, I timed the sculling of the beer and then I looked at who got closer to the centre with the dart." Steve explains, "So, the person who sculled the beer the fastest is Tony."

"Nothing surprising there." Rhodey says as he grins at his best friend.

"And the dart?" Sam asks.

"Clint." Melinda and Natasha say together before Steve can answer.

"Correct." Steve confirms.

"Is anyone surprised by that?" Pietro asks curious.

"Nope."

"So, back to the living room?" Maria ask and that's just what everyone does.

* * *

It has been several hours since everyone returned to the living room for more drinking and talking. The group drunk and talked for several hours before they all went their separate ways and headed to bed.

Because Natasha ran the race back to her rooms she got to shower first so when Melinda walks out of the bathroom after her own shower she finds Natasha sitting on the bed still up

"What's going on?" Melinda asks, seeing and recognizing the look on Natasha's face.

"Nothing." Natasha says as Melinda walks over.

"You're forgetting that I know you, Nat. I know that look." Melinda reminds her friend.

"Okay. Yeah, there is something." Natasha admits, "You were a lot like your old self tonight, it was nice to see." Natasha says with a grin.

"That person is long gone." Melinda says as she sits down on the bed, "You know that better than anyone."

"I do." Natasha confirms, "But I also know that you've still got parts of that person inside of you and its okay to let them show through."

"I don't know if I can." Melinda admits as she climbs under the blanket.

"You can Mel, I know you can." Natasha assures Melinda, "You've just got to try, if you want to."

"I'll think about it." Melinda says, realising that with everything that is going on that that is the best she can do as like she said to Natasha most of the person she was before Bahrain is long gone.

"Good. You should Mel." Natasha says as she turns of the light, "Night."

"Night." Melinda says and both she and Natasha lay down next to each other both thinking about everything that has happened and before too long, quicker than usual as they both feel safe because they can sense the other next to them, they are both fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

 **AN1:**  So I know a press release indicates that May's father may actually be alive, but I wrote this long before that came out and I liked the scene I wrote.

 **AN2:**  Thank you to everyone who supports this story. I know I ask every chapter but please leave a review/comment. It helps me more than I can explain to get reviews or comments.

* * *

Natasha has only been asleep for about three hours when she is woken. At first Natasha isn't sure what has woken her until she hears Melinda's voice.

"I'm sorry." Melinda says and Natasha realises right away what's going on.

"Mel, wake up." Natasha says shaking Melinda and after a few seconds Melinda bolts upright, "it's okay, Mel, you're okay." Natasha assures her friend as she comfortingly rubs her her hand on Melinda's back, due to the fact that it isn't the first time she has been woken by Melinda's nightmares, just like Melinda has been woken by hers in the past, Natasha knows what to do.

"Yeah, I need some air." Melinda says as she throws the blanket off.

"Do you want some company?" Natasha ask curious as Melinda stands up and grabs her phone.

"No, I'll be okay. Go back to sleep, Nat." Melinda says as she leaves the room.

As Natasha watches her friend go she frowns concerned, but doesn't follow, knowing for a fact that Melinda is saying no because she really doesn't want company and not because she did but was too proud to admit it.

* * *

After she left Natasha's rooms Melinda just walks through the facility, not really having a location in mind, she is just walking.

"Melinda." A voice says when Melinda is walking and she turn to see Fury.

"Nick." Melinda greats, "Still an insomniac I see." Melinda says as in all the years she has known Fury she has known him to never sleep much.

"Somethings never change, even when everything else does." Fury informs Melinda.

"You're right there." Melinda admits, "It's good to know that there is something that hasn't changed when everything else has."

"Phil lied to you about Theta protocol to protect you." Fury informs Melinda.

"I know." Melinda says, "And I get it, it's the same reason why I didn't tell him about TAHITI, and that's the problem." Melinda admits.

"What do you mean?' Nick says, being curious because it is his fault that both Melinda and Phil kept those secrets.

"It's like we're wheels going into circles, both getting more bruised and bloody the more lies we tell and the more we do to protect each other, never being able to break the pattern." Melinda explains, "I don't know how much more hurt I can handle."

"For what it's worth I'm sorry Melinda, for the part I played in this." Fury says, feeling bad as both Melinda and Phil are important to him so he doesn't like to see them hurt.

"Thanks Nick." Melinda admits, "But it's not on you. We're the ones who lied to each other."

"Yeah you were, but it was under my orders. I know you're hurting but is that hurt worth throwing away everything that you've been through or do you think you can get pass it?" Fury asks.

"Honesty, I don't know." Melinda admits, "I need time to figure things out." She says as that was why she called Natasha for a drink before heading back to The Playground.

"Then take all the time you need." Fury says, "But knowing you two like I do I think you'll regret if if you don't forgive Phil eventually." Phil says and Melinda gives a nod as she has a feeling that he is right.

"I'll see you later Nick."

"See you later." Nick responds and Melinda continues her work while Fury heads back to what he was doing.

* * *

After talking to Fury Melinda headed up to the roof so that she can sit and think as she always likes the view from high places, it comes with being a pilot. Melinda has been sitting for about five minutes when she hears footsteps and she turns to see Steve.

"Captain." Melinda says surprised.

"Agent May." Steve greats.

"What are you doing up here?" Melinda asks Steve as he walks over.

"I get alerted when there is activity on the roof, I thought I would check to make sure everything was okay." Steve explains as he sits down next to Melinda, "Is it?"

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "I wanted to see the view. It's much better than the one I'm used to at the base I've been at."

"Oh?" Steve asks, "What's the base you've been at like?"

"It's an old SSR base that Nick converted." Melinda explains, "Basically underground tunnels."

"I guess the view here would be better." Steve realises.

"Yeah." Melinda says and she and Steve drift into silence.

"What is your team like?" Steve asks curious after a few minutes of silence, even though he is quiet comfortable with the silence Steve would like to get to know Melinda better and the best way to do that is by asking questions.

"They're good people." Melinda says, "Really good." She says, "I put together the team to be a safety net in case Phil experienced the side effects of the procedures that brought him back, but it became something that I couldn't even imagine." Melinda admits, even though she isn't one for talking she finds it quite easy to talk to Steve.

"In a good way?"

"A very good way." Melinda answers.

"So the team is you and Coulson, and who else?" Steve asks curious.

"Well there is Skye, she wasn't a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, not officially anyway, until the day S.H.I.E.L.D fell, but a hacker. Phil invited her to join on as a consultant after our first mission, she has grown to be a great agent. I took over her training after S.H.I.E.L.D fell and she's the one who developed powers." Melinda explains, "Then there is Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. They are geniuses. Simmons is a biochemist with two PHD's and Fitz is an engineer." Melinda explains, "That was our original team." Melinda says, purposely not mentioning Ward, "But since we've been rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D we've had other people join us, but we've also lost a member." Melinda says sadly, "Antoine Triplett was a highly skilled agent, the grandson of a Howling Commando and he died in the line of duty." Melinda says, there being pain in her voice.

"Who? Who was his grandfather?" Steve asks, needing to know.

"Gabe Jones." Melinda answers, "Trip happily told stories, he was so proud of his grandfather." Melinda admits, "He was an incredible agent, and I was glad to have known him." Melinda admits and Steve just gives a nod, not sure what else to say.

"Who else is on your team?" Steve asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Bobbi Morse, Alphonso 'Mack' Mackenzie, and Lance Hunter." Melinda explains, "Bobbi is a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent, she's worked with Clint, Natasha, Maria, Phil and I in the past, she's an amazing agent." Melinda explains, "Mack is a mechanic and engineer, knows his way around a machines better than most and Lance Hunter is a former Mercenary recently turned S.H.I.E.L.D agent and Bobbi's ex-husband. "

"Sounds like a good group." Steve says, still thinking about the Gabe he knew having a grandson who died.

"They are." Melinda say and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

"It's getting late." Steve says after he and Melinda have been sitting in silence for about twenty minutes, "Or early, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You don't sleep much, do you, Agent May?" Steve ask remembering all the nights he found Melinda in the gym at the Triskelion.

"Neither do you, Captain." Melinda comments.

"True." Steve admits, "So um, seeing as how neither of us are likely to get much sleep can I buy you a cup of coffee, Agent May?" Steve asks curious, it being clear that he is nervous.

"I hate coffee."

"Oh." Steve says, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"But I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea." Melinda says quickly as she didn't mean for it to sound like she was saying no.

"Great." Steve says happily, "There is a diner about fifteen minutes away, open twenty four hours, it's better than anything we can get here this time of the night, would you like to go there?"

"Sure." Melinda answers, "Just give me ten minutes to get dressed." Melinda says as she is wearing her version of pyjama's which are an old S.H.I.E.L.D t-shirt, which may not have originally been hers, and yoga pants.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the garage in ten?" Steve suggests.

"Sounds good, I'll see you there, Captain." Melinda says before getting up and leaving.

* * *

After leaving the roof Melinda heads straight back to Natasha's rooms and because she doesn't want to wake up Natasha Melinda starts to search through her bag as quietly as possible without turning on a light, something which she has a lot of experience with.

"Where are you off to this time of the morning?" Natasha asks as she turns on the lamp.

"To get some tea." Melinda answers as she finds a tank top and a pair of jeans.

"And you need to get dressed to do that?" Natasha asks, giving Melinda a look.

"Stop digging Nat, just ask your questions." Melinda requests a she finds her boots and grabs one of her leather jackets.

"I already did. Why do you need to get dressed to get tea?" Natasha asks.

"Because I'm going to a diner." Melinda answers as she heads to the door.

"With who?" Natasha asks as Melinda leaves the room, but in response Melinda just gives a smirk and leaves, "I WANT DETAILS MELINDA QIAOLIAN." Natasha calls after he friend, wondering what is going on though going by what as been going on lately she could guess who Melinda is going with tea with.

* * *

After she gets dressed and once she puts her hair up in a ponytail Melinda heads down to the garage and when she walks in she finds Steve already waiting.

"Are you ready to go, Agent May?" Steve asks when he sees her.

"Yeah, Captain, I am." Melinda confirms and they head over to one of the few cars that isn't black or grey and they get in, Steve having heled Melinda's door open for her. Once Melinda has gotten in the car Steve goes around to the driver's side and gets in too.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Melinda and Steve arrive at the diner and together they walk in and out of habit they both head to the back booth, as soon as they sit down both Melinda and Steve scan the room for threats.

"Two waitresses and the cook." Steve says and Melinda nods.

"Hi, what can I get you folks?" one of the waitresses says after walking over to Steve and Melinda.

"Green tea for me." Melinda orders.

"Coffee." Steve orders.

"Is that it? We've got some amazing homemade apple pie fresh out of the oven, would you like a piece?" The waitress asks.

"Sure." Steve says and Melinda nods.

"Great, I'll get that to you right away." The waitress says and she heads back to the counter.

"Having apple pie with Captain America, there is a comment there somewhere." Melinda says, being unable to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"That there is, are you going to make it?" Steve asks as even he finds that amusement.

"No, I don't think so." Melinda admits, as she can practically hear Phil's voice in her head.

"Thank you." Steve says, relived about that, "So, Agent May, what made you join S.H.I.E.L.D?" Steve asks curious.

"You first Captain. I know the story, of course, but I want to hear it from you. Why did you volunteer for Project Rebirth?" Melinda asks curious as while she has heard the story from Peggy and many times from Phil she would like to hear it from Steve.

"I didn't like bullies." Steve says simply, "I didn't want to kill, but I did want to fight for my country, fight for what is right, and I didn't want the bullies to win." He explains, "When I met Dr Erskine I was finally able to do what I always wanted to do. I was able to do the right thing." Steve informs Melinda as the waitress comes back with Melinda tea, Steve's coffee, and both of their pie.

"Thank you." Melinda and Steve both say.

"That's a very good reason for volunteering." Melinda says.

"Yeah." Steve says as he takes a sip, "So, what about you? Why did you join S.H.I.E.L.D?" Steve asks and Melinda looks around to make sure there is no one close by before she starts to speak.

"My Mom was CIA, or is, I'm not entirely convinced that she is actually retired." Melinda admits, "She raised me herself and we moved around a lot." Melinda says, Steve is tempted to ask Melinda about what happened to her father but decides to let her finish his story first, "I always knew what she did, I was even apart of her covers sometimes, so I took martial arts lessons, and when I was a teenager flying, the way other kids took piano and joined teams." Melinda admits, and seeing as how he has seen her fight Steve isn't surprised by that, the fact that Melinda has known to fly since she was a teenager on the other hand does, "In my senior year I came home early because I got sent home for fighting, again, and Peggy Carter was waiting on the couch for my Mom, they're friends." Melinda explains, wondering if it is a good idea to mention Peggy but she knows that she can't tell the story without talking about Peggy and Steve asked, "We talked and Peggy told me all about S.H.I.E.L.D. By then I already knew that I wanted to join the military or an agency once I graduated high school, but I also knew that if I joined the CIA all I would ever be is Lian May's daughter, which I didn't want." Melinda admits, "Peggy told me all about S.H.I.E.L.D and before she already finished I knew that it was what I wanted, I wanted to protect people and S.H.I.E.L.D was the way to do it." Melinda says, trying not to focus on everything that has happened, "I started at S.H.I.E.L.D's operations academy in September, to the dismay of my mother who was very vocal about wanting me to join the CIA, and on my first day I met Phil Coulson, on my second I met Fury.' Melinda reveals, "It feels like a life time ago now." Melinda admits as she takes a drink of her tea.

"So protecting people, S.H.I.E.L.D, is all you've ever known." Steve realises.

"Yeah." Melinda says with a nod, "And it all fell apart."

"Because of me." Steve says, only starting to realises the affect that dismantling S.H.I.E.L.D would have had on the people who dedicated their lives the organization.

"You did what you had to do, and you did the right thing, Captain." Melinda tells Steve, believing that, "The S.H.I.E.L.D I joined at seventeen had one goal, protection. The principle was pure, everyone deserved saving, but that's not what Hydra is or what it tuned S.H.I.E.L.D into." Melinda reveals, "I believe that the world needs S.H.I.E.L.D, but not in the form it became." Melinda admits.

"That we agree on." Steve says, as he believes that the world needs a S.H.I.E.L.D in the form that Peggy founded it to be, and he and Melinda drift into silence while they both eat their pie, "You said your Mother raised you alone, what happened to your father?" Steve asks curious after a few minutes of silent eating.

For about thirty seconds Melinda is quiet while she eats her food and takes a drink, wondering whether she wants to answer before she eventually decides to, "He died when I was four." Melinda reveals, "I barely remember him."

"I'm sorry, Agent May."

"Thank you, Captain." Melinda says and they once more drift into silence.

* * *

After spending about ten minutes eating, drinking and talking Melinda and Steve headed back to the Avengers Facility, but instead of parking the car in the garage Steve stops outside.

"The sun's starting to rise." Steve notes.

"So it is." Melinda confirms.

"I normally go for a run about now, would you like to join me?" Steve asks.

"Thanks for the offer, but I want to get started on my Tai-Chi." Melinda explains, "But I'll see you later, Captain."

"Yes you will, Agent May." Steve says and Melinda gets out and heads inside while Steve takes the car back to the garage.

* * *

When she arrives at the door to Natasha's room a few minutes later Melinda has to brace herself, because she knows that Natasha is going to hound her with questions, before she pushes the door and enters.

"Well, well, well, staying out all night Mel?" Natasha asks front the couch with a smirk.

"You do know that I have a mother, right Nat?" Melinda asks

"Yeah, but unlike your mother you'll actually talk to me." Natasha comments as Melinda and Lian don't have the most communicative relationship, something that Natasha is very well aware of.

"That's because you don't give me a choice." Melinda says as she walks over to Natasha, also the fact that Melinda actually likes talking to Natasha may have something to do with that.

"Yeah, but you love me." Natasha says with a grin, knowing that her and Melinda are more open around one another than they are around almost anyone else. Sometimes they are even more open around each other than they are with Clint, Phil, Nick and Maria.

"Yeah I do." Melinda confirms, "You're my sister, Nat." Melinda says, completely meaning that.

"And you're mine." Natasha says and they both drift into silence, "And nice try." Natasha realises, "You're not going to avoid my questions. Who did you go out for tea with?" Natasha asks.

"You already know." Melinda says, knowing that without a doubt.

"I do, but I want to hear you say it."

"Fine, I went and got tea with Captain Rogers, happy?"

"Thrilled." Natasha says, with a smile, "So, what did you do? Where did you go?" Natasha asks.

"We went to a diner, we had tea and pie. We talked." Melinda says, knowing that Natasha will get all the details out of her eventually anyway so she might as well give them in one go.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What else happened?" Natasha asks curious.

"Nothing." Melinda says and Natasha gives her a look, "I'm telling the truth and you know it."

"Yeah, I do." Natasha says and honestly that doesn't surprise her.

"It was nice to talk to someone."

"You can talk to me Mel, anytime you want." Natasha tells her friend.

"I know." Melinda says, "I've always known." She says and the two of them drift into silence.

"So, have you decided how long you're going to stay for?" Natasha asks curious.

"No, but if you don't mind putting up with me I'll probably stay for at least a few days, maybe longer." Melinda admits.

"Are you kidding? I would love to have you." Natasha says and the two of them exchange grins.

"So I'm going to get changed and then do Tai-Chi, are you joining me again?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course." Natasha says and Melinda gets up and heads to the bedroom, feeling better than she has for weeks not just because of her conversation with Natasha, but because of the time and conversations that she has had with Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

 **AN1:**  Thank you for all the support you're giving me. PLEASE PLEASE leave a review or comment.

* * *

It has been four days since Melinda and Steve went out to have coffee, tea and pie together and in that time the residences of the Avengers Facility have gotten quiet used to Melinda's presence and Melinda and Steve have had spent more time together, but to the amusement of Natasha and Tony, who has also been staying at the facility, they still only call each other Agent May and Captain.

It is about two pm and Melinda, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Pietro, Maria, Fury, Sam, Tony, and Rhodey are in in the Action Centre talking about the Intel for the newest mission.

"It's just a small Hydra cell, there is no point everyone going." Fury tells the others.

"I agree with you there." Steve admits, "Natasha, Maria, Clint, Sam, Agent May, are you up for this?" Steve asks, as it would be keeping things pretty basic but at the same time the six of them would be able to handle things if there turns out to be more Hydra agents than they were expecting.

"Sure, Captain." Sam says and the others nod.

"Good. Meet in the hanger in ten." Steve instructs, everyone nods, and Melinda, Sam, Natasha, Clint and Maria leave.

"You wouldn't be using this mission as an excuse to spend more time with a certain agent, would you Captain?" Tony asks with a smirk.

"Monitor things form here, let us know if anything changes." Steve tells Fury before leaving, completely ignoring Tony.

"I'd take that as a yes." Tony says amused as Steve leaves.

* * *

"Needing a gun or taking one?" Natasha asks curious after she and Melinda have changed into their tactical gear and are gearing up.

"Taking one I think." Melinda says and Natasha hands over a gun, "Thanks."

"You two ready?" Clint asks, having walked over to Natasha and Melinda, with Maria.

"Yep." Both Natasha and Melinda say as they both holster their guns and Natasha zips up her jacket while Melinda zips up the leather vest she wears.

"Then let's move." Maria says and the group of four head over to the Quinjet.

* * *

Forty minutes later Steve, Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Maria and Sam are in the Quinjet and almost at the location and because of that fact Melinda switches the plane to autopilot and heads to the back of the plane.

"We're almost at the location, how are we going to do this, Captain?" Melinda asks.

"Keep us cloaked, in stealth mode and land us to the side." Steve instructs, "Once we land Natasha, Agent May, you're with me and we'll take the front." Steve instructs, "Clint, Maria, and Sam you'll take the back."

"Yes, Captain." Everyone says and Melinda heads back to the cockpit.

* * *

Five minutes later Melinda has landed the plane and is walking back into the main part of the jet. As she does she and Steve exchange looks and nod.

"Let's move out." Steve instructs once everyone has their weapons and the group of six leave the plane.

Once they have excited the plane Natasha, Melinda and Steve head in one direction while Maria, Clint and Sam head in the other. Because they don't want to risk being heard before they are ready Natasha, Melinda and Steve walk to the front entrance of the building in complete silence.

When they arrive at the front of the building Natasha, Melinda and Steve exchange nods and then Steve uses his shield to basically destroy the door and together they enter. Once they are inside the building Natasha, Steve and Melinda find about five Hydra agents, and so they quickly start fighting.

"Well, if it isn't The Cavalry." One of the Hydra agents, the one who Melinda approached, says when he sees her.

"Don't ever call me that." Melinda says before she attacks, she manages to subdue within two blows, but Melinda keeps attacking even after he stops fighting back.

"AGENT MAY." Steve yells confused about what is going on and trying to get Melinda to stop what she is doing, while he knocks out two Hydra Agents, but before he can even move towards Melinda Natasha has knocked out another two of the Hydra Agents, and has rushed over to Melinda, pulling her off the person she is pummelling in seconds.

"MEL!" Natasha calls as she rushed over, trying to snap Melinda out of what she is doing but after the last few weeks, after everything Natasha knows, she isn't surprised when her words have no effect on her friend, on her sister, "保持你的头，梅尔。关注我。 " (Keep your head, Mel. Focus on me.) Natasha says as she pulls Melinda off the Agent, "请注意你的周围，地面自己，梅尔。一切都没事，你没事" (Notice your surroundings, ground yourself, Mel. Everything's okay, you're okay.) Natasha says, being sure not to let Melinda go.

"我没事，纳特。你可以让我走。 "(I'm okay, Nat. You can let me go.) Melinda says as Steve finally manages to make his way over.

"What just happened?" Steve ask confused as Natasha let's Melinda go.

"We should go find the others, make sure they're okay." Melinda says, avoiding Steve's question as she really doesn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, we should." Natasha says giving Steve a look which says, 'Don't question anymore.'

Confused and concerned as he hasn't seen Melinda lose control like that Steve gives a nod, realising that they've got a mission to focus on, and the three of them make their way through the rest of the building.

* * *

Ten minutes later the building is secure and Natasha, Melinda, Steve, Clint, Maria and Sam are back on the Quinjet, Melinda having shut herself in the cockpit as soon as she walked on board.

"What happened to Mel?" Maria asks as she, Clint and Natasha head to a corner of the Quinjet as from the second they saw Melinda when Steve, Melinda, and Natasha came to the back of the building, Clint and Maria knew that something was seriously wrong.

"One of the Hydra agents called her The Cavalry and she lost it." Natasha explains, "She would have killed him if I didn't pull her of him."

"Crap." Clint says angrily.

"After everything that's happened in the last few weeks, that's the last thing she needed." Maria says worried as while she still doesn't know what happened in Bahrain, she knows, thanks to Phil, that he and Skye do, and that Skye didn't reveal that information in the best or even kindest way.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms, as she notices Steve starting to move to the cockpit, "Oh no." Natasha says before sprinting across the cockpit, jumping over several things, and blocking Steve's path, "That's not a good idea." She tells Steve.

"Why? What happened back there?" Steve asks, it being clear that he is concerned.

"It's not my place to say." Natasha says, "But what I can say is that Mel needs some time, she wouldn't have locked herself in the cockpit if she didn't." Natasha explains, "Let her be, at least for now." Natasha tells Steve, it being clear that it's not a suggestion.

"But…" Steve starts to say but Natasha cuts him off.

"Look, Rogers, I'm asking you to trust me when I tell you not to go in there." Natasha says, "I'm asking you to leave Mel alone until we get back, please Steve." Natasha requests.

"Okay." Steve says, if he wasn't concerned before then the mere fact that Natasha said please would have caused him concerned.

"Thank you." Natasha says, knowing that Melinda having some time alone would help her.

* * *

After what feels like a very long forty five minutes to Steve, Natasha, Maria, and Clint, Melinda lands the Quinjet in the Hanger of the Avengers Facility. When the ramp of the Quinjet lowers everyone sees Fury waiting, or everyone except Steve, who is more interested in the door to the cockpit than the ramp.

When the door opens Steve stands, planning on talking to Melinda, but she walks across the Quinjet rather quickly.

"Agent May." Steve says as he rushes to catch up with her, but Melinda doesn't respond she just keeps walking, past where Fury, Maria, Clint and Natasha are.

"Now would have been a really good time to call her Melinda." Natasha informs Steve.

"What happened out there?" Fury asks confused, "What made May pummel the guy?" He asks as in over thirty years there have been very, very few times where he has seen Melinda completely lose control, at Fury's question Steve stops following Melinda in hopes of getting some answers about what is going on.

"He called her The Cavalry." Natasha explains.

"Damn it." Fury says angrily, "Are we thinking booze or beating?" He asks as he knows that Melinda is likely to either go drink a lot or shut herself in the gym were she will beat the punching bag until she can't anymore.

"Hard to say, beating probably." Natasha says as considering Melinda beat a Hydra agent to a bloody pulp it's the more likely option.

"What's going on?" Steve asks

"What are Steve and I missing?" Sam asks as Clint, Natasha, Maria, and Fury are clearly concerned, but he doesn't understand why.

"The name The Cavalry is the name that people started to call Mel after a mission in Bahrain." Clint explains.

"The mission that lead to Agent May leaving field work?" Steve asks, remembering what Maria told him.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms.

"Why would May leave field work?" Sam asks curious as he knows that someone with May's skill doesn't just leave field work, not without a very good reason.

"Very few people know that." Fury says before anyone else can say anything, "And we're not going to share that because it's not our place." He says and without another word Steve walks away going in search of Melinda, wanting to make sure that she is okay.

* * *

"Steve, wait." Natasha once she manages to catch up with Steve about a minute after he left the hanger.

"Don't ask me to wait again Natasha." Steve requests, "I want to make sure Agent May is okay."

"I know." Natasha says as she knew that she wouldn't get Steve to stop for a second time, "I'm just going to give you some advice." She explains, doing so for both Melinda and Steve's sake, "Be patient; Mel probably won't talk about what happened, you can push, but you shouldn't expect results, and you need to know that if you push too hard then Mel is going to snap." Natasha tells Steve, knowing that for a fact, "Just be careful, Steve, she's not the Mel you've been getting to know right now, that's just the affect any mention of Bahrain or Mel being called The Cavalry has on her." Natasha explains, "Remember that, because you can't expect her to be that person, not right now." Natasha says as she is the one person who saw Melinda after Bahrain completely broke her, she saw Melinda in a way that not even Andrew or Phil did, because she wouldn't let them, so she knows better than anyone the affect mentioning Bahrain or Melinda being called The Cavalry has.

"I'll remember that, thanks Nat." Steve says, becoming even more concerned.

"Good luck." Natasha says, knowing that Steve is going to need it, "You should try the gym first." Natasha says, wondering if she is making the right choice but at the same time she has a feeling that Steve may just be able to help Melinda. In response Steve just gives a nod and heads towards the gym, is concern for Melinda growing.

* * *

When Steve arrives at the gym a few minutes later he finds Melinda completely pummelling on a punching bag, and because she is doing so without gloves it is clear that Melinda is starting to do damage to her hands.

Remembering Natasha's words Steve spends about a minute watching Melinda, trying to figure out what to say before he walks over.

"Agent May." Steve says once he is close to Melinda, though not to close, for a split second Melinda tenses, but then she goes back to hitting the bag,

"I'm not really in the mood for talking, Captain." Melinda says as she continues fight the bag, hitting it harder than she was.

"You don't have to talk, but maybe you should think about doing something else for the sake of your hands at least." Steve suggests.

"My hands are fine, I'm fine." Melinda says, completely lying.

"I see that." Steve says sarcastically, "How about sparing instead of beating the bag." Steve suggests as he has realised that if Melinda keeps hitting the bag then she is going to do damage to his hands where if she spars with him then he can at least try to make sure she doesn't hurt herself, which is the most important thing.

"Is that an offer?" Melinda asks, as she stops hitting the bag to look at Steve.

"Yeah, it is." Steve confirms.

"Then sure, Captain, I'll spar with you." Melinda say and they both move over to the mats. Steve thinking about what to say next while Melinda is just glad for the distraction.

* * *

As Melinda and Steve spar it becomes clear to Steve that Melinda is fighting harder than usual, and it takes him a little longer to realise that Melinda isn't fighting him, not really, she is fighting herself, her past.

For about half an hour Steve and Melinda have been sparing in silence. Steve has tried, several times to say something, but he hasn't been able to think of the right thing to say so instead he stops himself before he can say anything.

"What happened back there, Agent May?" Steve finally forces himself to say.

"I told you Captain, I don't want to talk." Melinda says as she ducks and lands several blows on Steve.

"That doesn't mean you don't need to." Steve says, being able to tell that Melinda is putting more force behind her attacks.

"What? Are you an expert now?" Melinda asks as she ducks Steve's swing.

"When it comes to hitting things instead of talking about them, you bet I am." Steve says, remembering all the time he hit or fought instead of dealing with something painful, "I want to help you."

"I can't be helped, Captain." Melinda says, believing that.

"I don't believe that." Steve says without hesitation.

"You don't know what I've done." Melinda informs Steve, stopping her attacks.

"You're right, I don't." Steve confirms, "But even if I did it wouldn't change what I think."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Melinda says, "I killed a kid, Captain, a little girl, and became a legend because of that. So don't say I can be helped because I can't, not after that." Melinda says, walking away before Steve can react, telling him what she did because Melinda honestly doesn't believe that she deserve Steve's help, or his friendship, so she might as well tell him the thing that she believes will end all of that now rather than waiting.

For a few seconds after Melinda said what she said Steve is shocked, but then he comes to his sense and he runs after Melinda, blocking her path before she can leave the gym.

"Get out of my way, Captain." Melinda request.

"No." Steve says, standing is ground, "I'm not going anywhere Agent May. I want to help you."

"You can't." Melinda says, tears coming to her eyes, "I'm a monster, Captain." Melinda says, believing that, "She was a little girl and I killed her." Melinda explains, as the tears that formed in her eyes start to roll down her face, "She was an Inhuman who had been corrupted by the power she got, the power to control others with emotions and she was going to use that power to kill a lot of people, all the agents she was controlling, so I stopped her before she could" Melinda says, coming close to falling apart, "I became a legend because I killed a little girl, I'm a monster, I'm a monster." Melinda says, breaking down in tears.

"You're not a monster." Steve says, putting his arms around Melinda, hugging her, wanting to do something to help Melinda with her pain, "You're not a monster." Steve says, pulling her in close, "You're not a monster." Steve repeats in a whisper as Melinda cries into his chest.

* * *

Across the facility in the living room Tony, Natasha, Clint, Fury, Pietro, Sam, Rhodey and Wanda are sitting around, not really talking it being clear that they are all concerned about what is going on.

"I have news." Maria says walking into the room, "The guy Mel was beating is going to make it." She informs everyone, "He's going to be sore for a while, but he'll make it."

"Good, the last thing Mel needs is that on her conscience as well." Clint comments, "But I doubt that will help her guilt." He admits.

"Will someone please explain why May went to town on the guy?" Tony asks as he knows enough to be very confused.

"No." Clint, Maria and Fury say together.

"It's a long story and it's not our place to say." Maria explains.

"All you need to know is that in 2008 Melinda and Phil lead a mission in Bahrain, it went south. Mel got the nickname The Cavalry for her actions and she left field work not long after." Clint explains, being as vague as possible but at the same time wanting them to know some of the details so that they stop asking.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Rhodey asks.

"I do, and so does Natasha, and Melinda's ex-husband, but that's it." Fury tells everyone.

"Phil and Skye know now to." Maria reveals as she does Clint realises that his best friend has been very quiet.

"Go check on her." Clint and Natasha turns and has a look at Clint, "I know you Nat, and you're worried about Mel, go check on her. Go make sure she's okay." Clint suggests and after nodding Natasha gets up and heads towards the gym.

* * *

It has been about fifteen minutes since Melinda broke down in Steve's arms and ever since Steve has been holding May, not saying anything because he didn't know what to say.

As he holds Melinda Steve hears the door open and feels Melinda tense, and so he looks over his shoulder where he sees Natasha standing in the doorway. As he looks at Natasha the two of them lock eyes and exchange nods, before Natasha turns and walks out as even with how worried she is about Melinda Natasha knows that Steve has it handled and so she is okay with leaving.

* * *

About five minutes after Natasha came to the gym Melinda crying starts to the decrease and so she pulls herself together and pushes herself away from Steve.

"Thank you, Captain."

"You don't have to thank me, Agent May." Steve says reaching out and using his finger to wipe away the tears that are still on Melinda's face.

"Yes, I do." Melinda says as it has been a long time since she completely broke down, since she let herself break down, and so Steve comforting her means a lot.

"How about we get out of here for a while," Steve suggests, "head, into the city and have a nice dinner together." Steve says, a nervousness to her voice.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Captain?" Melinda asks, wanting to be sure.

"Why yes, Agent May, I am." Steve confirms, "What do you think?"

"I think that I would very much like to go out to dinner with you." Melinda informs Steve.

"Great." Steve says with a grin.

"I can be ready to go in half an hour, if that's okay with you." Melinda tells Steve, knowing that that will give her enough time to have a shower and get dressed.

"That would be great." Steve says, "I'll see you in half an hour." Steve says, running through everything that he needs to do in his head.

"See you then." Melinda says before leaving the gym, very much looking forward to the dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

 **AN1:**  So I haven't updated in a few days because I was waiting for the AOS season 3 premiere, just in case there were things that could affect this story, and because there are details in future chapters that I wanted to get right. Now that that has aired I will update every day, maybe more often If people want.

 **AN2:**  How awesome was the premier? If you want to talk about it talk in your review.

* * *

It has been about fifteen minutes since Melinda left Steve in the gym and in that time she has had a shower and dried her hair, as much as she could. As she walks out of the bathroom Melinda goes straight to her bag and starts to look for something to wear. As she does Melinda realises that she has nothing that is fitting for a  _'a nice dinner in the city'_ and so Melinda heads over to where Natasha keeps her clothes, being glad that they are the same size, and starts looking for something. After not even a minute of looking Melinda finds something suitable and so she grabs her phone from where she left it, on the bed, and sends a message to Natasha.

* * *

Ever since she returned to the living area after going to check on Melinda Natasha has joined in on conversation though it is clear to Clint and Nick, that she is still worried. As Natasha listens to Tony and Clint arguing about something she tuned out a long time ago she feels her phone vibrate and she is shocked when she sees what the message says.

"Nat? What's going on?" Clint asks as Natasha stands up and walks across the room.

"Nothing, I'll be back." Natasha says as she walks out.

"I wonder what that's about." Tony comments.

"Honestly, so do I" Clint admits.

* * *

"Why do you need to borrow a dress?" Natasha asks as she walks into her bedroom, where Melinda is standing in a towel looking though Natasha's wardrobe.

"Because I'm going out to dinner and jeans or tactical gear won't cut it." Melinda reveals.

"Dinner, with Steve?" Natasha ask, stopping just inside the door.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms and Natasha grins.

"Where are you going?" Natasha ask, feeling excited for her friends.

"Somewhere nice in the city." Melinda explains, "Which is why I need to borrow something."

"Yeah, you so do." Natasha says, knowing that Melinda has nothing that would be suitable for that, "What are you thinking?" Natasha asks as she walks over to Melinda.

"This." Melinda says pulling out a halter top, black dress that goes just above the knees.

"That's not a bad choice, but maybe you should think about wearing something that's not black." Natasha suggests.

"Most of your wardrobe is black, Nat." Melinda reminds her friend.

"No, most of your wardrobe is black." Natasha corrects, "Only some of mine is." Natasha says, "I have other colours." She says as she looks through her clothes.

"What are you suggesting?" Melinda asks, knowing that Natasha must have a suggestion.

"That's a good question." Natasha says as she continues to search, "Got it." Natasha says as he pulls something out, "What about this?" Natasha asks as she shows Melinda a dark red dress that goes to just above the knees with a square asymmetrical neckline, "It' simple, but classy, and it's not black."

"What's wrong with black, really?" Melinda asks, "You wear it all the time."

"I know and I never said there is anything wrong with black." Natasha says, "But you always wear black, Mel, maybe you should wear something different for once." Natasha argues, "Plus red always looks good on you."

"Okay fine." Melinda says with a sign, "Hand over the dress, I don't have time to try and out stubborn you." Melinda explains, knowing from experience that it will take a long time for one of them to give in.

"Great." Natasha says as she hands over the dress, "Get dressed and I'll pick out some shoes and a purse."

"Okay." Natasha says and Melinda heads back to the bathroom, "And you should curl your hair." Natasha suggests and Melinda heads to the bathroom.

"Yes, Nat." Melinda says as she closes the bathroom door.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda has changed into the dress and has started on her hair when the bathroom door opens and Natasha walks in.

"Looking good, Mel." Natasha says with a smirk, "There is a pair of stilettos, and a purse, on the bed for you." Natasha says as she sits on the counter.

"Thank." Melinda says, gratefully, "I mean it, thanks for letting me borrow the dress and the shoes, and the purse."

"You don't have to thank me Mel, what's mine is yours you know that."

"Yeah, I do." Melinda confirms, "And that goes both ways."

"I know." Natasha confirms, "Sooo, you're going on a date with Steve?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah, I am." Melinda confirms

"And how do you feel about that?" Natasha asks curious, watching her friend carefully.

"I'm excited." Melinda admits, "I think this could be a really good thing Nat, and I really want to see where it leads." She says pausing what she is doing so that she can look at Natasha.

"You feel hopeful." Natasha realises, knowing what Melinda is feeling without her needing to say it.

"Yeah, for the first time in a long time." Melinda admits and Natasha just grins back at her friend, "I know you two are close, what do you think about this?" Melinda ask Natasha curious as Natasha's opinion always means a lot to her.

"I'm thrilled." Natasha says without hesitation, "I know you both, so I know this could be something really great, something you both deserve, and I think you're good for each other." Natasha says, knowing that after everything both Melinda and Steve have been through that this could be just what they need, "I'm happy for you Mel, for both of you." Natasha says and she and Melinda exchange smiles while drifting into silence.

"Okay, when are you and Steve going?" Natasha asks curious after about a minute of silence.

"Less than ten minutes." Melinda says as she looks at the clock on the wall.

"Okay, then I'll finish your hair while you do your make up." Natasha says as she jumps down from the counter, realising that Melinda is going to need help to be ready on time.

"Thanks." Melinda says as she hands Natasha the brush and curler.

* * *

It has been about five minutes since Natasha started to help Melinda do her hair when they hear, though the open bathroom door, a knock on the door that leads to Natasha's rooms.

"Why am I not surprised that he is early?" Melinda asks as she hears the knock.

"Because you know Steve's a boy scout." Natasha comments, "I'm done so I'll go stall." Natasha informs Melinda as she puts the curler down.

"Thanks, Nat." Melinda says as Natasha walks out of the bathroom.

"Yep." Natasha says in response.

* * *

After leaving to the bathroom Natasha heads to the door to her room and she opens it where she unsurprisingly finds Steve, wearing dark blue dress pants and vest with a black shirt on underneath, standing on the other side.

"You clean up nicely, Captain." Natasha says with a smirk, "Mel's going to be a few more minutes." She explains.

"Okay." Steve says as Natasha lets him into the rooms.

"You can sit down you know." Natasha says a couple of minutes later, after she has sat down on the couch.

"I'm alright." Steve says as he shifts nervously.

"You nervous?" Natasha asks, being amused by that.

"A little." Steve admits, as he doesn't really have much experience with dating.

"Well relax Steve, you and Mel have spent plenty of time together lately, you'll be fine." Natasha says as both she and Steve hear footsteps and Natasha looks over to see Melinda walking out. As Melinda steps out Natasha looks between her friends and she can't help, but at the smile at the look of amazement on Steve's face.

"Captain." Melinda greats as she walks over.

"Agent May." Steve greats, "You look incredible."

"Thank you, Captain." Melinda says, with a small smile.

"You're very welcome, Agent May." Steve responds.

"You two do realise that you do actually have first names, right?" Natasha asks curious as she finds it incredibly amusing that Melinda and Steve don't call each other by their first names.

"Goodnight, Nat." Melinda tells her, ignoring her comment.

"Are you ready to go?" Steve asks Melinda.

"Yeah." Melinda says with a nod.

"Have fun you two." Natasha says as Melinda and Steve walk out. Once Steve and Melinda leave Natasha heads over to where she keeps her laptop so that she can use Tony's programs to set up something to remove any pictures of Melinda and Steve that get online before anyone can see them.

* * *

Five minutes later Melinda and Steve are in a car, the same car they took the morning they went for coffee and tea, driving on their way to the city.

"So I got us reservations at an Italian restaurant in the city." Steve informs Melinda, "Do you like Italian? I should have asked first." Steve realises.

"Yeah, I do like Italian, don't worry." Melinda assures him.

"Great." Steve says, being glad that he didn't screw things up already.

"I wanted to apologise, Captain, for falling apart on you like I did." Melinda informs Steve.

"You don't have to apologise for that." Steve says.

"I feel like I do." Melinda admits as she never falls apart so the fact that she did on Steve is a big deal.

"Well you don't." Steve says, "It's okay." Steve assures Melinda, "And I meant what I said, you're not a monster. From what you said you did what you had to do, you saved people."

"That doesn't make what I did okay." Melinda tells Steve.

"I'm not saying it does, but I am saying is that your actions don't make you a monster." Steve says, "If you were then it wouldn't affect you the way it has." Steve tells Melinda, "You're a good person. Yes, you had to do something horrible, but you did it for the right reasons and that doesn't change anything, it doesn't mean that you're not a good person, because you are. I've seen that you are, I believe that you are, and you should to." Steve tells Melinda. Not trusting her voice Melinda just gives a small nod, Steve's words meaning so much to her.

* * *

Over an hour after they left the Avengers Facility Melinda and Steve have arrived in the city and are walking into the restaurant that Steve got them reservations at.

"Good evening, can I help you?" The waitress asks when Steve and Melinda walk in.

"Yes, we have reservations under Rogers." Steve answers and both Melinda and Steve notice the waitress look at Steve twice, they both realise that she has realised exactly who Steve is.

"Table for two, seven thirty, your table is all ready, follow me." The waitress says and Steve and Melinda follow and are lead to their table.

When they arrive at the table Steve pulls out Melinda's chair for her and waits until she is sitting down before he sits down.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." The waitress says handing both Steve and Melinda their menus, seemingly less than happy with Melinda going by the look she gave her.

"Thank you." Both Steve and Melinda say and the waitress walks away.

"I'm sorry." Steve tells Melinda as soon as the waitress walks away.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Melinda assures Steve.

"Yes, I do." Steve says, "I wanted tonight to be perfect, but you don't deserve the way she was looking at you." Steve says, it being clear that he is feeling guilty.

"It's okay. You're Captain America and an Avenger, I know that, so I knew to expect things like this, but I'm not going to let that ruin anything." Melinda tells Steve as she thought about this very thing when she was showering, "I don't care what the waitress thinks, I only care what you think." Melinda tells Steve, "I want tonight to go well, and I know it can still be perfect, but only if we don't let anyone else ruin it." Melinda says, "So I'm going to ignore everyone else and focus on us, I'm not going to let anyone ruin tonight, the question is what are you going to do, Captain?" Melinda asks.

"The same thing, I'm going to focus on us." Steve says with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Melinda says, also smiling, "I think I'm going to have the chicken parmigiana, what about you?" Melinda asks after checking the menu.

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking steak." Steve says and he and Melinda exchange smiles, both focusing on each other rather than the looks they are getting from the other people in the restaurant.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Melinda and Steve sat down to dinner together and they are now back at the facility, have been for a few minutes, but instead of getting out they are still sitting in the car in the garage, talking.

"You accidently set fire to your tent while on a mission." Steve says repeating what Melinda said, "How did you manage that?" Steve ask curious.

"It was around 86, I think, a mission in Bosnia." Melinda explains, "The mission had gone south, Phil, Fury and I all got a bullet each and we had no way to contact HQ, we were the only ones on the mission, no backup." Melinda explains, leaving out that all of that was pretty standard, "We decided to make camp so that we could wait for light to figure out what to do, Phil had passed out and Nick was pretty close to joining, but I knew we needed food." Melinda admits, "So I started to use the fire and the little supplies we had to try and make something when I heard a noise. I went to investigate and I apparently left the fire to close to the tent." Melinda explains, "The tent was alight pretty quickly and Phil and Nick moved pretty quickly, despite their wounds." Melinda explains, "On the plus side it lead the support team straight to us, but for a long time Phil and Nick didn't let me hear the end of it." Melinda explains.

"That's a pretty amazing story." Steve say, completely meaning that.

"I have a few of them." Melinda admits, "It comes with the job."

"That it does." Steve says and they exchange smiles, as they do both Melinda and Steve lean in both going in for a kiss, but before their lips can meet an alarm starts to go off, causing them both to stop.

"Is that…?" Melinda starts to ask.

"The All Avengers to action centre alarm, yeah." Steve confirms and they both hurry out of the car and go sprinting towards the Action centre, Melinda doing so in the stilettos heals that she is wearing.

* * *

When Melinda and Steve rush into the action centre a few minutes they find Fury, Maria, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Sam, Pietro and Wanda already there.

"What's going on?" Steve asks as they rush in, causing everyone to turn around.

"Wow, I'm no expert, actually I am, but that's not exactly the best tactical outfit, no matter how good you look." Tony says when he sees what Melinda is wearing.

"Shut up, Tony." Both Steve and Melinda say together, which causes Tony to just smirk as part of the reason why he made the comment is because he wanted to see how Steve would react.

"What's going on?" Steve asks again.

"One of the places we've been keeping under surveillance has just received a huge spike in activity and there is questionable energy signatures coming from there." Fury explains.

"How many people are we looking at?" Natasha asks.

"At least thirty, probably more." Maria answers.

"Okay. Nick can you run things from here?" Steve says and Fury nods, "Okay, everyone else suit up. We leave in ten." Steve orders and everyone starts to move out.

"I guess this this puts an end to our date." Steve comments when he, Melinda, and Nick are the only ones left in the room.

"Yeah, but it's pretty fitting." Melinda admits, "We're both soldiers after all."

"That we are." Steve confirms with a grin.

"I'll see you on the Quinjet, Captain."

"I'll see you there, Agent May." Steve says and Melinda leaves.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda walks into Natasha's rooms and the second she does she has to catch her tactical outfit that Natasha has thrown at her.

"Thanks." Melinda says as she steps out of the high heels.

"So, how did your date go?" Natasha asks as they both start to get changed.

"Good, it was great." Melinda says, "The interruption wasn't appreciated though." Melinda says as she does up her pants.

"They never are." Natasha comments, "So, do you think you'll have a second one?"

"I would like to, but we didn't get a chance to talk about it." Melinda says as she takes of the dress and puts on her shirt.

"You do realise that with how busy you both are, how dedicated to the job you are, that finding time isn't going to be easy." Natasha says.

"I know." Melinda confirms, "It was good night, Nat, a really good one." Melinda says as she does up the leather vest part of her tactical outfit.

"That's great, Mel." Natasha says, walking over as she is changed, "Boots." Natasha says as she hands Melinda her boots.

"Thanks." Melinda says accepts them.

"Let's got to work." Natasha says and after exchanging nods both Melinda and Natasha leave, both of them still holding their boots instead of wearing them.

* * *

Ten minutes later, now wearing their boots, Melinda, Natasha along with Rhodey, Sam, Maria, Clint, Pietro and Wanda are already on the plane putting away the gear while they wait for Steve and Tony.

"But you were imagining a better ending to the night." Clint says to Melinda in a teasing whisper and in response Melinda just gives him an annoyed look, "I take that as yet." He says as Steve and Tony walk into the plane.

"Everyone ready?" Steve asks when they walk in and in response everyone nods, "Get us in the air Agent May."

"On it, Captain." Melinda says before heading to the cockpit.

* * *

An hour and a half later the Quinjet, cloaked in stealth mode, is hovering above the location so that everyone can go over the plans for the mission.

"How are we going to do this?" Sam asks.

"Agent May, you'll land the Quinjet and once you do we'll separate into three groups." Steve instructs, "Rhodey, Tony, you're on perimeter and cover, watch our backs." Steve instructs, "Clint, Natasha, Maria, Agent May, you're going to enter through the back. Wanda, Pietro, Sam, you're with me and we're entering through the front." Steve instructs, splitting everyone into those teams as from what he knows Clint, Natasha, Maria and Melinda will work best together considering their history of being a team, "I want everyone to stay on coms at all times. We work move quickly, but carefully."

"You got it, Cap." Clint says and everyone else nods.

"Take us down, Agent May." Steve instructs and Melinda nods and heads back to the cockpit.

* * *

A few minutes later the Quinjet has landed and everyone has separated into their respective groups. Melinda, Clint, Natasha and Maria's group have almost reached the back door when they silently exchange a look. Because they all know what the looks means Clint pulls an exploding arrow and fires at the door, causing it to burst open. Once the door is open Clint, Natasha, Melinda and Maria enter the building all prepared for a fight, a fight which meets them the second they enter.

Even though Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Maria are fighting individually they also intervene and help one another and transition seamlessly from fighting along to fighting as a team and back again.

As Melinda takes down her latest enemy she spots something that clearly needs more investigating.

"It's May. I've spotted stairs which might lead to a basement, which if remember correctly wasn't on the plans." Melinda tells the others through the coms.

"You're right there." Tony's voice says, "There is no basement on the plans and my scanners can't read down there."

"Okay, I'll go investigate." Melinda informs the others, taking down another enemy as she walks.

"Be careful Agent May, watch your back." Steve instructs.

"I will." Melinda says as she heads towards the stairs.

"And keep us updated."

"Yep." Melinda says as she walks down.

For the next few minutes everyone continues to fight until suddenly they all hear gunshots and what seems like a grenade exploding coming from below.

"MELINDA!" Steve yells terrified, realising exactly what that means.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**AN1** : Thank you for all of your report. Please leave a review/comment, it means a lot to me.

* * *

"AGENT MAY, REPORT." Steve orders once, after a few seconds, he hasn't gotten any response from Melinda, "MELINDA! TALK TO ME, MELINDA" Steve yells after waiting a few seconds, "Barton, Romanoff, Hill, can one of you get down there?" Steve asks, fearing the worse as he knows that if she could then Melinda would have reported in.

"We're already on our way." Natasha says, there being worry present in her voice too.

"Let me know as soon as you know anything." Steve requests as he continues to fight, only half paying attention to what he is doing.

"We will." Clint promises.

* * *

After the explosion from the basement the enemies that Natasha, Clint, and Maria stop fighting and scattered which allows Natasha and Maria to shot them and Clint to fire arrows into them; which gives them a clear path to the stairs that lead downstairs.

"I know this is Mel, but we've got to keep our heads, we've got to keep our eyes open." Maria says as the three of them rush to the stairs.

"We know, Maria." Clint assures her as they arrive at the stairs.

"Weapons hot." Natasha says as the three of them start to descend the stairs.

In a formation that they started to use many years ago Natasha, Clint and Maria make their way down the stairs. All three of them have their weapons ready to fire if needed. Once they reach the bottom of the stairs Natasha, Clint and Maria split up and head in different directions, all three of them having their eyes open.

As she makes her way in her direction Natasha notices a figure on the ground and the second she does she knows exactly who it is.

"I've got her, north side." Natasha says through the coms as she makes her way towards Melinda.

"How is she?" Steve asks, clearly worried.

"I'll let you know when I know." Natasha says as she checks to make sure there isn't any threats before kneeling down next to Melinda, preparing for the worse Natasha reaches out and checks whether Melinda is breathing and whether she has a pulse.

"Mel's alive." Natasha tells everyone as she hears footsteps and turns to see Clint and Maria rushing over, "She has a pulse and is breathing." Natasha reveals before gently rolling Melinda off her stomach and onto her back, "She's got shrapnel injuries." Natasha explains,

"How bad?" Sam ask as he knows shrapnel injures can be complicate and have veering levels of seriousness.

"Torso, I can't see the extent in this light." Natasha admits, not wanting to check in case she dislodges anything, "I think the force of the blow knocked her out, she has a wound to the back of her head." Natasha explains as Clint and Maria squat down next to her.

"If you can move May safely then do it." Tony says, "She needs to get to the Quinjet as quick as possible."

"The rest of us are on our way back to you, we'll meet at the stairs." Steve says, wanting to get to Melinda as quick as possible.

"I'll carry her." Clint tells Natasha and Maria, "Here." He says hanging his bow to Maria so that he can pick Melinda up.

"Be careful." Natasha says and being as gentle as possible, because they don't know what kind of injuries they are looking at, Clint picks up Melinda and stands up. As he does that Maria puts Clint's bow over her shoulder while looking around, ready to fight if needed.

Once Clint is standing with Melinda in his arms Natasha walks in front while Maria walks on his left side, both of them are in the perfect position to attack anyone who attacks. When they reach the stairs about a minute later Natasha heads up first, followed by Clint and then Maria so that she can watch their backs.

"How is she?" Steve asks the second Clint steps of the stairs, where Steve, Sam, Wanda and Pietro are waiting.

"I don't know." Clint admits, "She seems okay, but I don't know how much damage the shrapnel, or the head injury, has done." He explains and before anyone can say anything there is red energy over Melinda, the red energy that everyone knows belongs to Wanda's powers.

"What did you just do?" Natasha asks, looking right at Wanda.

"Made sure the shrapnel can't move, it will help her." Wanda explains.

"Good call." Sam says approvingly.

"Let me carry her back to the Quinjet." Steve requests and Clint gives a nod and so Steve gently takes Melinda off Clint.

"Let's move out." Natasha says and everyone does, all prepared to fight if needed.

* * *

A few minutes later Steve, carrying Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Pietro and Maria arrive at the Quinjet where Tony and Rhodey, both out of their suits are waiting.

"I've already talked to Doctor Cho, she has a med team standing by, and they'll great us the second we land." Tony says as they approach "She wants to have everything ready just in case so she needs to know May's blood type."

"O negative." Natasha, Clint and Maria answer.

"I'll let her know."

"Someone get us in the air." Steve says, not caring who, as he carries Melinda over to where the stretcher is.

"On it." Rhodey says heading to the cockpit while Natasha grabs the med kit from underneath one of the seats and Steve lays Melinda on the stretcher.

"It's an hour and a half to the Facility, we've got to do what we can until then." Natasha says as she walks over to Steve and Melinda.

"Yeah." Steve confirms as Natasha hands him the med kit. As Steve opens the med kit to try and search for what they'll need Natasha undies the zip on Melinda's leather vest so that she can have a better look.

"Дерьмо . Не хорошо." (Crap. Not good) Natasha says once she moves the vest and has a look at Melinda's wounds.

"No." Steve says worried, "Barton help Rhodey, get us back as quick as possible, "Here." He says handing Natasha a handful of gaze.

"On it." Clint says as he hurries to the cockpit.

"See what you can do for the head wound." Natasha tells Steve who nods and grabs more gaze for himself.

"This is bad, this is very bad." Steve says, it being clear that he is terrified that Melinda is going to die.

"Shrapnel wounds always look bad." Maria says, speaking from experience, "it might not be as bad as it looks." She says, wanting to help everyone with the worry they are feeling.

"Let's hope you're right." Steve says as he presses gaze against the part of Melinda's head that is bleeding, "Hold on Agent May, please hold on, Melinda, please." Steve whispers, hating that he could be losing Melinda before they even had a chance to begin.

"What can I do?" Tony asks as he places his hand on Steve's shoulder, having walked over.

"Whatever you can to help control this bleeding." Natasha says and Tony nods before, giving Steve's shoulder a squeeze before letting go and picking up more gaze.

* * *

Over an hour later, what feels like a very long hour to the people on the Quinjet, Steve and Natasha especially, Rhodey and Clint land the jet at the Avengers Facility. The second the ramp opens Dr Cho, her team and Fury rush in.

"What happened? What do you know?" Dr Cho asks as she runs in.

"We were upstairs, but we heard gunshots and what sounded like a grenade. Mel's got shrapnel injuries, a head injury and has been unconscious ever since." Natasha explains, "We've been doing everything we can to stop the bleeding." She explains as Steve moves Melinda from the plane stretcher to the one Dr Cho and her team brought.

"Okay, let's move." Dr Cho instructs her team and they push Melinda, everyone else trailing behind.

* * *

A few minutes later Dr Cho and her team has Melinda in the medical area while everyone else is sitting or standing outside.

As he looks around the room Fury notices that everyone, Steve, Natasha, Maria and Clint especially, look worried and so exhausted so he decides to say the only thing he can think to help.

"May's tough, this isn't the first time she's had an injury like this, she'll be okay." Fury says, not realising that he is trying to convince himself as much as the others.

"Her Mom, we should call her, does anyone know how to get in contact with her?" Steve asks, looking at Natasha as he assumes she does.

"I do, but until we know more we should hold off on making the call." Fury says, looking directly at Steve, "its better that way." Fury says as he knows Lian May quiet well and knows that you don't give her bad news until you know for sure that it is bad.

"Okay." Steve says as he starts to pace back and forward. As he paces Steve finds himself thinking about how just a few hours ago he and Melinda were on a date talking and sharing stories, having a great time and now she's fighting for her life. They may not know each other that well, yet, but Steve knows without a doubt that Melinda May matters to him, and that he wants them to have a chance. He wants them to have a future together and he doesn't even want to think about what he is facing right now, the possibility, the very real chance, of that future being over before it even has a chance to start, nor does he want to think about the fact that he could be losing Melinda before he's gotten to really know her.

Across the room Natasha is leaning against the wall her eyes glued to the door that Dr Cho and her team went through. Logically Natasha knows that it will take a bit of time before Dr Cho has any news but that doesn't stop Natasha from wanting it right away as Melinda is her family, one of the few people that Natasha truly cares about, so all she wants is for her to be okay.

While everyone else is standing or sitting around, not really sure what to do or say, Clint, Maria and Fury are sitting together all hoping for good news, but expecting the worse, all three of them knowing that Melinda is tough and that she has survived worse, but that knowledge doesn't really help with their worry.

* * *

It has been over an hour since everyone arrived back at the Facility and they are still waiting for news on Melinda. Ever since Steve and Fury's conversation about calling Lian May ever has been silent the only sounds are those of everyone breathing and of Steve pacing.

"Dr Cho is coming." Wanda says, breaking the silence.

At Wanda's words everyone heads over to the door, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Maria and Fury rushing over, and they get there just as the door opens and Dr Cho walks out.

"How is she?" Steve asks as soon as he sees Dr Cho.

"Agent May is stable." Dr Cho says, and everyone is relieved to hear that, "Agent May's abdominal cavity sustained most of the damage, though there was some shrapnel in her upper torso that we were able to remove and stich up easily. We were able to remove the fragments in her abdomen, but damage to both Agent May's spleen and liver was done."

"How bad?" Natasha asks, there being worry in her voice.

"Repairing the spleen was relatively simply and it was only minor, the liver on the other hand was more serious. We had to remove a lobe, but that will regenerate with time." Dr Cho explains.

"What about the head injury?" Clint asks.

"Minor. A pretty serious cut and a concussion, but that's all." Dr Cho explains.

"So she'll be okay?" Steve asks, as that's what it sounds like but he wants to be sure.

"Barring any complications she'll be fine, Captain." Dr Cho assures Steve.

"Can we see her?" Natasha asks.

"Of course." Dr Cho says stepping out of the way so that everyone can walk in.

* * *

When they enter the medical area everyone heads straight over to Melinda Steve and Natasha getting there first.

"How long until she'll wake?" Steve asks as he sits down right next to Melinda.

"An hour or so." Dr Cho answers and Steve nods and picks up Melinda's hand.

"I wouldn't." Natasha says, seeing Steve's actions, "Bad memories." She says as she sits down on Melinda's other side.

"Right." Steve says as he let's go of Melinda's hand, trusting Natasha, and if he would have to guess he would say it has something to do with Bahrain.

"We'll see you in the morning, there is no point overwhelming May by all of us being here when she wakes." Tony says.

"No, there's not." Sam says and along with Rhodey, Tony, Pietro and Wanda they leave, leaving Fury, Clint, Maria and Steve. Natasha and Steve are sitting either side of Melinda, both quiet close while Fury, Clint and Maria are sitting a little further back.

"I told you. May is tough, she'll be okay." Fury says.

"Yeah, she is." Steve says as he gently pushes Melinda's hair out of her face, not looking away from her for a second.

* * *

It has been almost an hour since everyone was allowed into the medical area and in that time Fury an Maria have headed to bed, needing to get a couple of hours of sleep, leaving just Steve, Natasha, and Clint sitting with Melinda, none of them having any intention of leaving until Melinda is awake.

Ever since he sat down next to Melinda Steve hasn't looked away from her, but remembering Natasha's warning Steve has made sure not to touch her. As he is staring at Melinda Steve notices when Melinda's eyes start to flicker.

"Agent May?" Steve asks at the same time Natasha says,

"Mel?" As like Steve she was watching Melinda closely, "Can you hear us?" Natasha asks her friend and Melinda opens her eyes.

"Ouch, I hate grenades." Melinda says after a few seconds.

"You really don't have the best recorder with them." Natasha say amused.

"Very true." Melinda admits, remembering all the injuries from grenades she has gotten, "Hi." She says to Steve, looking glad to see him.

"Hi." Steve responds with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Considering everything I'd say okay." Melinda tells Steve, "I had worse." Melinda says with a shrug, trying to make it seems like it's not a big deal.

"Yeah, no kidding, and that's not counting the injuries you treated yourself instead of going to medical." Clint says, knowing that Melinda doesn't like it when people worry about her.

"True." Melinda says in response to Clint, "I'm okay, really." Melinda tells Steve when she sees the look that is on his face, the look of someone who knows an evasive technique when they hear it, "Right, Doctor Cho?" Melinda ask when she sees the doctor walk up behind Steve.

"I wouldn't say that, I would say that you're stable." Dr Cho tells Melinda, "We had to remove a lobe of your liver and do some pretty serious repairing to your spleen, but you'll be okay in a few weeks. You're lucky that the grenade didn't do more damage." Dr Cho informs Melinda.

"I jumped back, tried to get behind cover as I fired my gun." Melinda explains, "It was a trap." She says looking at Steve, "But I wasn't the target, Avengers were." Melinda says, knowing that he needs to know just in case they try again.

"I'm sorry." Steve says, feeling incredibly guilty as Melinda was hurt on a mission he was leading.

"Don't apologise, I'm an Agent it's what I do, and I wanted to join the mission." Melinda tells Steve, "It's not on you."

"I'm still sorry that you were hurt." Steve says, "You shouldn't have gotten hurt, Melinda, and I'm so sorry that you did."

"I was seventeen when I choose to be an agent and I knew what that meant, and I've never regretted it." Melinda tells Steve, as even though she has regrets about things she's had to do, things she has done, becoming an Agent, joining S.H.I.E.L.D, isn't something she could ever regret, "I made a choice to go on this mission Captain, you didn't make me and I don't regret it. You don't have any reason to feel guilty Steve, and I definitely don't want you to." Melinda tells Steve, calling him by his first name for the first time, there being no room for argument in her voice, "Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Steve says with a smile, realising that he isn't going to win that argument, and Melinda reaches out and grabs his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Huh, you two do know each other first names, who knew." Natasha comments with a smirk.

"I was seriously doubting it." Clint comments.

"Same." Natasha adds.

"When can I get out of here Doctor Cho?" Melinda asks, ignoring both Natasha and Clint while never letting go of Steve's hand. Clint gives an amused snort at that because he knew that was coming and Natasha smirks.

"I want to observe you for at least a day." Dr Cho tells Melinda, not surprised that she doesn't want to stay in medical, "Then you can leave, but you'll have to take it easy for at least a few days."

"Mel doesn't know how to take it easy." Clint comments.

"Neither do you." Melinda says, without missing a beat.

"I'm not the one who used to carry sutures around with me after I got hurt because I used to pull my stitches so often." Clint argues

"No, you're the one who would just bleed through your clothes." Melinda argues.

"Okay, enough." Natasha says, "You're both as bad as each other." Natasha informs the pair and they both turn to look at her and as soon as they do Natasha knows exactly what they are both thinking, "And I'm no better, I know that."

"Well that's good to know." Dr Cho says, "Agent May, if you don't promise to take it easy then I will keep you here under observation." Dr Cho informs Melinda, "Is that clear?" Dr Cho asks, it being clear that she is completely serious.

"Yeah, that's clear." Melinda confirms, realising that Dr Cho isn't someone to test and that maybe if more of S.H.I.E.L.D doctors were like her then she wouldn't have snuck out of medical as much as she did.

"Good. Get some rest Agent May." Dr Cho says, "And you three should too." She says before walking away.

"You know I'm really glad that there wasn't more doctors like Dr Cho at S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint comments, thinking along similar lines to Melinda.

"She doesn't let you get away with much." Steve comments.

"But she was right about getting some rest." Natasha says, "I'll be back in a few hours, Mel, with something to help with the boredom."

"I'd appreciate that." Melinda says.

"Glad you're okay, Mel." Clint says, "I'll bring our med bay kit round in a few hours."

"You better." Melinda says, realising that she is going to need that.

"I will." Clint promises and he and Natasha leave.

"Med bay kit?" Steve asks curious.

"Yeah, it's something that helps you pass time when you're in medical." Melinda explains.

"I'm guessing that it's not appreciated by the staff in medical." Steve comments as from what he knows about Melinda and Clint, and what they used to do together he knows that.

"Not so much." Melinda admits, moving slightly winching as she does

"Are you okay?" Steve ask quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Melinda assures him, "I'm sorry for worrying you." Melinda says, feeling bad about that as she can tell how worried he's been.

"No, don't apologise." Steve says quickly, "If I'm not allowed to apologise for you getting hurt then you're not allowed to apologise for worrying me, deal?"

"Deal." Melinda says.

"Good." Steve says, "But I am glad you're okay." Steve tells Melinda, "I thought I was going to lose you, Melinda." Steve admits, there being pain in his voice.

"Well you didn't, I'm a survivor, Steve. I can handle a grenade, I'm not that easy to kill." Melinda tells Steve, not wanting him to see her as weak.

"Yeah, I'm seeing that." Steve says, being very glad for that fact. As he and Melinda exchange smiles Melinda tries to move closer, but finds it very difficult to do so, "What are you doing?" Steve asks, standing up, letting go of Melinda hand as he does.

"I'm trying to kiss you, Captain, but I'm finding it slightly difficult." Melinda explains, being annoyed that she can't, which is why she was so blunt.

"Oh." Steve says surprised, "Well, I guess I better help you with that." Steve says before sitting down on the edge of the bed, as he sits down Steve leans down and Melinda leans up as much as she can, their lips meeting in the middle. At first the kiss is gentle, but then both Melinda deepen it, both giving in, but at the same time Steve is doing everything in his power to make sure he doesn't hurt Melinda.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

It has been a little over a day since Melinda woke up in medical and to her great relief Dr Cho is letting her leave medical.

"Remember Agent May, take things easy." Dr Cho informs Melinda, who is sitting on the edge of the bed, "Come back if you feel any pulling or severe pain, don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't." Melinda says.

"And by that I mean a regular person's definition of too hard, not yours or anyone else here." Dr Cho tells Melinda as she spent enough time around the people at the Facility to know that.

"I got that." Melinda responds.

"Good, you can go." Dr Cho says.

"Thank you." Melinda says gratefully.

"You're very welcome, Agent May." Dr Cho says, "I'll see you later." Dr Cho says and Melinda nods.

"Let's get out of here." Melinda tells Steve who is standing off to the side.

"Let's." Steve says as Melinda stands. When Melinda stands her legs shake, "Do you need help?" Steve asks, it being clear that he is worried about her.

"No, I'm okay." Melinda says, bracing herself on the bed before standing up straight.

"Okay." Steve says walking over, knowing enough about Melinda to know that she won't admit that she needs help until she really needs it, "Where do you want to go?" Steve asks curious.

"Somewhere where people are." Melinda requests as she doesn't want to sit in a room alone.

"So, living room?" Steve suggests.

"Yeah, that would be good." Melinda says and she starts walking. As Melinda starts walking Steve is right next to her, walking at her speed so that he can help if she needs.

"So, how are you feeling, really?" Steve asks as they walk.

"Better." Melinda admits, "This is always the worse part of an injury, the aftermath." Melinda tells Steve.

"I get that." Steve realises, "The pain of being hurt doesn't last long, the feeling of weakness afterwards does." Steve says and Melinda gives him a surprised look, "I wasn't always Captain America. I used to be an asthmatic who lost every fight I got into, I know how it feels to not be able to do what you want." Steve tells Melinda.

"Yeah, I guess you would." Melinda realises, "I just wish the getting back to doing what I want didn't take so long."

"You'll be back soon, just a couple of weeks of rest and then we'll be sparing in the gym to the early hours of the morning once more." Steve tells Melinda, as he's realised that for Melinda the worse part of being hurt is that she feels weak and she feels like she can't do what she usually does.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Captain." Melinda says with a smirk.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I fully intend to keep my word." Steve says with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda says as they continue to walk.

* * *

It has been a few minutes since Melinda and Steve left the medical area they aren't even close to the living area. Out of the corner of his eye Steve notices that Melinda is struggling more with every step she takes.

"You know, Agent May, everyone needs help sometimes." Steve says, it being the best way he can think to offer help without making it seem like he thinks Melinda needs it, "There is no shame in that."

"I know." Melinda says as she leans against the wall for support, "I just….." Melinda starts to say but then she almost falls, but thanks to Steve's reflexes he manages to catch her before she can fall.

"Let me help you, Melinda." Steve requests, "It's okay." he says and in response Melinda just gives a defeated nod, "Lean on me." Steve says as he puts his arm around Melinda, knowing that giving Melinda as much independence as he can would be what she would prefer. As Steve puts his arm around Melinda she puts hers around him to and she starts to lean on him, using him almost like a support post while she walks.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda and Steve, Melinda still leaning on Steve, arrive in the lounge room to Melinda's relief no one is in there and once they walk in Steve helps Melinda over to the couch.

"Thank you, Steve." Melinda says as Steve helps Melinda onto the couch.

"You don't have to thank me."

"I feel like I do, I don't find it easy to let people help me." Melinda admits.

"I know." Steve says sitting down next to Melinda, "I don't want you to change, being independent is who you are, but if you need help I'm here, no matter what you need."

"Thank you." Melinda says gratefully and the two of them exchange smiles.

"Is it safe to come in?" Clint's voice says as he walks in with Natasha, Maria and Tony.

"Really Clint, you don't ask when you're already walking in." Maria tells him as Natasha slaps Clint on the back of the head.

"In polite society you knock." Melinda tells her friends.

"It's a public area." Tony says as he throws himself down on one of the couches, "No knocking required."

"He's right there." Natasha says as she sits down on one of the other couches with Clint.

"For once." Maria adds.

"How you feeling, Mel?" Clint asks.

"Okay." Melinda answers.

"A normal person's definition or yours?" Maria asks curious.

"That's not the same thing?" Tony ask confused.

"No." Clint, Natasha and Maria say together.

"Mel would give an okay to what a normal person who give a eight or nine on pain scale." Clint explains.

"So would you." Melinda tells him.

"We're not talking about me."

"You brought that on yourself." Maria informs them.

"I know." Clint says with a smirk, "It's not the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"So true." Melinda, Natasha and Maria confirm.

"Ohh, story time." Tony says with a grin, as he puts his legs over the arm rest of the chair, "I'm all ears." He says as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Don't you have things to do, Stark? Places to be?" Natasha asks curious.

"No, I really don't." Tony says, "I want to hear stories." He informs them.

"You couldn't handle our stories." Maria says with a smirk.

"And telling some of them will be breaking federal law." Clint adds, not even lying.

"Okay, start with those please." Tony requests and he gets four looks in response, all of them saying 'that's not going to happen.' "Come on Steve wants to hear too, don't you Captain?"

"Only if they want to share." Steve answers.

"Wow, diplomatic answer much." Natasha says amused.

"That's a yes." Tony says, "Come on, just one story." Tony requests, giving Natasha, Melinda, Maria and Clint a charming look.

"Does that look work on anyone?" Melinda asks curious.

"It's works on everyone, men and woman, old and young." Tony says, "Except former S.H.I.E.L.D agent's apparently." He adds as an afterthought.

"It doesn't work on me." Steve comments.

"You're basically a former S.H.I.E.L.D Agent." Tony comments, "I'm just asking for one story, please." Tony says to the former agents and Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Maria exchange a look, all realising that there is no other way to get Tony to stop questioning them.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" Melinda asks, "I've got thirty years of them, Clint has twenty three, Nat has eighteen and Maria has seventeen."

"Do you know how Fury lost his eye?" Tony asks curious as that is something he's can't help but wonder about.

"I was there." Melinda says, and honestly no one is surprised by that "But you're not going to hear that story."

"Oh, come on! Please." Tony requests.

"Nope." Melinda says as she promised Fury a long time ago that she wouldn't tell that story, "Pick another." Melinda says, there being no room for questioning in her voice.

"How about something not mission related?" Steve suggests, as Melinda has told him plenty of mission stories but not that many out of mission stories so he would like to hear more.

"Sounds good to me." Tony says, nodding approving and Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Maria exchange looks, all trying to think of the right story to tell.

"How about New Year's, 1999." Clint suggests.

"That sounds great." Tony says, "How did S.H.I.E.L.D celebrate the New Millennium?" Tony asks curious.

"In Style." Natasha says with a grin.

"Why you do I think you four had something to do with that?" Steve asks, as from what he knows he would believe that.

"Five." Clint corrects, "Phil was with us, he and Maria were on distract Fury duty."

"Did you succeed?" Tony asks Maria curious.

"Yeah, partly because we didn't know exactly what was going on." Maria admits.

"Why not?" Steve asks curious.

"Because they needed deniability, just in case." Melinda explains.

"What did you do?" Tony asks, being even more eager to hear.

"So we're in DC, at the Triskelion." Natasha explains, "And we had been planning this for weeks, so with a little help from some Sci-Ops agents."

"Willing, informed, help?" Tony asks, as he doesn't think that is likely.

"Let's just say it helps when playing pranks to have a senior S.H.I.E.L.D agent with you, and leave it at that..." Clint says grinning at Melinda.

"You used your standing within S.H.I.E.L.D, to pull pranks?" Steve asks Melinda, looking surprised.

"Probably more than I should have." Melinda admits, feeling a small amount of guilt about that.

"So, what did you do?" Tony ask, wanting to hear the story.

"Well like I said we had Phil and Maria on distracting Fury duty so no one would question why the lobby was closed off for a day." Clint explains.

"Most S.H.I.E.L.D agents were working, we needed all hands on deck, because there were a lot of threats that everyone was worried about, and so basically everyone was at the Triskelion." Natasha explains, "And so at ten to midnight we put an alarm through the building's system telling everyone to report to the lobby."

"And they found what when they arrived?" Tony asks, becoming even more excited as he has to guess that it must be good

"The lobby had been turned into an ice skating ring, surrounded by lights, with beer, tequila, and wine fountains scatted throughout." Melinda explains, "And then at exactly midnight we let the toys that Sci-Ops made for us go."

"Which were what exactly?"

"Fireworks, inside, safe, yet very elaborate ones." Maria explains.

"Wow, you certainly have style, I'll give you that." Tony admits, being pretty impressed with that story.

"How much trouble did you get in?" Steve asks Melinda curious.

"No much, turned out Fury really liked the fountains." Melinda explains.

"Plus we didn't do anything that left long term damage, so he didn't have anything to complain about, especially after a few drinks." Clint explains.

"Turning the entire lobby of S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ into an ice ring, impressive. Very impressive." Tony says with a smirk, wanting to see if he can find pictures online.

"That's nothing." Natasha says with a smirk but before anyone can ask Pietro runs into the room.

"What's going on?" Steve asks, seeing him.

"Fury says everyone to the action centre." Pietro says before running out once more.

"Guess story time is over." Tony says standing up.

"Yep." Clint says and he, Maria, Tony, and Natasha get up and leave, and Melinda and Steve both stand.

"You should go, I'll just hold you up." Melinda tells Steve.

"Mel….." Steve starts to say, but Melinda cuts him off.

"Steve, it's okay." Melinda tells him, "You should get to work. Nick wouldn't have sent Pietro if it wasn't important, you know that." Melinda says, "I'll make my way and observe." Melinda say and Steve still looks hesitant, "I'll be okay, Captain, don't worry."

"I care about you, of course I'm going to worry." Steve says, knowing that for a fact, "But you're right, I'll see you late, Agent May."

"I'll see you later, Captain." Melinda says and Steve leans down and places a gentle kiss on Melinda's cheek before he leaves.

After Steve leaves Melinda spends a few seconds getting her baring before she starts to walk, planning on heading to the Action centre as while she can't go on a mission she is going to observe.

* * *

It takes her almost twenty minutes, twenty incredibly difficult minutes, but Melinda arrives in the action centre where she finds just Fury, everyone else is gone.

"Really Melinda? One of these days your stubbornness is going to kill you." Fury says to Melinda says as she walks in.

"Hello to you too, Nick." Melinda says as she lowers herself onto a chair, "And we both know that my stubbornness has saved my life, and yours, more than once."

"True." Nick admits, being able to think about ten times off the top of her head where that happened, "How you feeling, Melinda?" Fury asks, there being genuine concern in his voice.

"Better, but I wish people would stop asking me that." Melinda admits, "What's the mission?"

"Arms dealers, just pass the border. They seem to have some old S.H.I.E.L.D weapons." Nick explains.

"How bad?" Melinda asks.

"Pretty concerning. That's why Maria went, she knows the weapons specs, Tony can help disable them." Fury explains.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nods, "Is there anything I can do from here?" Melinda asks.

"Yes, can you get into the systems Phil has set up from here?" Fury asks.

"Yeah, I should be able to." Melinda says after thinking a minute.

"Then do it. I want to know anything he knows that could help our people." Fury says as he hands Melinda a tablet.

"Our people?" Melinda asks.

"When I first came up with the idea of the Avengers Initiative you were one of the first people I thought of recruiting. You've always been an Avenger to me, May, and the last week proves that." Fury says, meaning that completely as he always knew that Phil would ask Melinda to help him with the initiative which is why he didn't bring it up with her before talking to Phil.

"Thanks, Nick." Melinda says, his words meaning a lot, before she starts to touch different things on the tablet.

* * *

"Okay. I might have something." Melinda say after about five minutes and Fury turns to look at her, "Gonzales's S.H.I.E.L.D was tracking weapons, locations either side of the border have been hot spots." Melinda explains, reading off the tablet.

"Any idea who is collecting?" Nick asks.

"Not for sure, former S.H.I.E.L.D agents were their best guess." Melinda says, "This could be useful. Are they on coms?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Nick says, handing Melinda an inner ear com.

"Thanks." Melinda says as she puts the coms in her ears, "Maria, Captain." Melinda says.

"Mel? What's going on?" Maria's voice ask.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's got some information that could give you some insight into what you're facing." Melinda says, "I can send it straight through."

"Do it, Agent May." Steve says and Melinda does.

"The information came from the fraction of S.H.I.E.L.D that Gonzales led and it seems like they found that the border, and the area surrounding the border was a hot spot for them. They didn't know for sure who was stop piling, but their best guess was former S.H.I.E.L.D. On the plus side the places holding the weapons were set up in a hurry and pretty uniform in set up. There are blue prints of these set ups so they should help." Melinda explains.

"Yeah, they should. Thank you, Agent May." Steve says.

"You're welcome, Captain." Melinda says in response, "I'll keep looking, let you know if I find anything else." Melinda says.

"Good, good work." Steve says and Melinda cuts the coms.

"Let's see, where else can I look?" Melinda asks herself.

"Won't someone realise what you're doing if you keep looking?" Fury asks curious.

"No. Not when I'm using the Avengers system to access it." Melinda says, "I'm hidden, even from Skye." Melinda explains as she got an alert about that as soon as she accessed the system.

"That's good." Fury says, "You're not going back, are you?"

"I don't know yet." Melinda says, "I'll see how things go." She tells Fury, though in honesty she is leaning towards not going back.

"Okay. For what it's worth I think you belong here." Fury tells Melinda.

"Thanks, Nick."

* * *

For the next few hours Melinda and Nick sit in the Action centre and monitor things while trying to find any other information that might help.

"Have you seen this, May?" Nick asks but when he looks over he sees that Melinda has fallen asleep, something that isn't all that surprising considering her injuries and how much she has pushed herself today.

Being as careful as possible, because he doesn't want to risk waking Melinda up, Nick gently takes the tablet out of Melinda's hands and being even more careful he takes the coms out of her ear so that she isn't woken by anything.

Even though he knows that Melinda can sleep in complete light if needed Nick gets up and turns down the light, leaving only enough for him to work in, before returning back to where he was sitting and continuing with his own work.

* * *

Hours after Nick noticed that Melinda was asleep the door to the action centre opens and Steve, Natasha and Rhodey walk in.

"That can't be comfortable." Rhodey comments when he sees how Melinda is sleeping.

"Mel's slept in worse places." Natasha says, "But still. Considering her injuries it's probably not the best way for her to sleep." Natasha comments, "Mel should be in bed, but if she wakes then she won't willingly go back to sleep." Natasha says, knowing that without a doubt.

"Well she definitely needs sleep." Rhodey says, realising that.

"Yeah, she does." Natasha says, giving Steve a look, trying to get him to realise what she is thinking.

"I'll carry her to bed." Steve says, realising that it is what is best for Melinda and that that's what Natasha has been trying to get him to realise.

"Good idea." Natasha says and Steve nods.

Walking over to Melinda Steve gently picks her up and carries her out of the room.

* * *

When Steve walks into Melinda and Natasha's room he gently places Melinda on the bed, removes May's shoes and puts the blanket over her. Once he does that Steve heads back into the living area of the rooms and sits down, planning on staying until Melinda wakes up.

* * *

About an hour after Steve placed Melinda in bed, she wakes up. When Melinda first wakes she is confused about what happened as the last thing she remembers is being in the action centre.

Wanting some answers about what happened Melinda removes the blanket and forces herself to stand up and head out into the living area.

* * *

When Melinda walks out into the living area, leaning on the wall for support, Melinda isn't overly surprised to see Steve sitting on the couch with a book.

"Have long have I been asleep for?" Melinda asks as she makes her way over to the couch.

"A few hours. Only about an hour in bed." Steve explains as Melinda sits down.

"Did you carry me?" Melinda ask as that is the only way she can think for how she got in bed.

"Yes, you had fallen asleep in a chair in the action centre." Steve explains.

"Thanks, my neck always hates me after I fell asleep sitting up." Melinda admits.

"You're welcome." Steve responds, "Are you hungry?" Steve asks curious, "I can go get us something if you want."

"Yeah, I am hungry." Melinda admits, "But I want to eat in the cafeteria."

"Okay. Do you want to go now?" Steve asks and Melinda nods, "Okay." Steve says with a nod.

Forcing herself, with a little amount of difficultly, Melinda stands up and so does Steve.

"Let's go." Melinda says and they begin to walk, Steve making sure that he is right by Melinda just in case she needs help. They have walked a few steps when Melinda reaches out and takes Steve's hand and together, hand in hand, Melinda and Steve walk out of the room and down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

It has been two weeks since Melinda was realised from Medical and in that time she has been slowly healing. On Dr Cho's orders Melinda is still not allowed to go on missions but she was given the okay, the day before to go back to training, on the condition that it is only light.

It is about lunchtime and Steve and Melinda are sitting down at a table in the cafeteria with Tony, Natasha, Maria, Rhodey, Sam and the twins.

"Finally decided to leave the gym did you?" Tony asks when he sees Melinda and Steve sit down as they have spent most of the morning there.

"Yeah, we needed food." Melinda says with a shrug.

"I'll bet." Tony says with a smirk, it being clear exactly what he is thinking.

"Please say that the air con can work better than it has been the last few days." Clint says as he sits down with a tray, which mainly consists of coffee, it being clear that he has just woken up.

"Why?" Sam asks confused.

"Have you not seen the weather forecast, it's meant to be really hot the next few days." Clint explains.

"Oh yeah, I saw that, it's perfect beach weather." Tony says as he noticed that when he was online doing other things.

"I'll take your word for that." Maria comments.

"Right, you're super agents, have any of you ever even been to the beach when not on a mission?" Tony asks as he seriously doubts that.

"I was planning on going to the beach when I left the Playground." Melinda says and everyone turns and looks at her surprised.

"Why didn't you?" Steve asks curious.

"I decided to call Nat for a drink instead." Melinda explains, "And I'm really glad I made that decision." Melinda says and at that Natasha starts to get an idea.

"See, that's my point. You Agents don't know how to relax." Tony says.

"Actually we do, you just don't know it." Clint says and the group drift into an amused silence. As they do Natasha locks eyes with Wanda who gives her a nod, it being clear that Wanda knows exactly what she is thinking and that she approves of it greatly.

* * *

It has been hours since lunch and everyone is spread out throughout the facility. Ever since Lunch Natasha has been thinking about her idea and she has come to the conclusion that to achieve what she wants then she needs help, so she goes in search of Tony.

Being completely unsurprised Natasha finds Tony in one of the labs.

"Don't you ever go home anymore?" Natasha asks when she walks in.

"What? You getting sick of me?" Tony asks, clearly deflecting.

"What's going on, Tony?" Natasha asks, ignoring his comment, "For three weeks you've been here, have you even been back to the Tower?" Natasha says more interested in what is going on than her plan.

"No, I haven't." Tony answers, answering as vague as possible as he knows that he is talking to someone who is basically a human lie detector.

"And what does Pepper think about this?" Natasha says and Tony avoids looking at Natasha all together, "Tony, what's going on?"

"Things between Pepper and I are rocky right now." Tony says, realising that Natasha isn't going to let him lie, "We're talking some time. She's going to be away for a while on business so when she gets back we're going to re-evaluate."

"I'm sorry." Natasha says, truly meaning that as she has seen for herself how much Pepper means to Tony.

"Yeah." Tony says going back to what he was doing, "Did you need something, Romanoff?"

"I do actually. You gave me an idea earlier." Natasha informs Tony.

"Really?" Tony asks shocked.

"Yeah, I know, it surprised me to." Natasha admits.

"What's the idea?" Tony asks curious.

"Well as Clint pointed out it's going to be hot for the next few days, and as you pointed out it's going to be great beach weather." Natasha explains.

"Are you going where I think you're going?" Tony asks, sounding happy.

"Yeah, I am." Natasha confirms, "I think a trip to the beach could be great." Natasha says, telling the truth but leaving out the fact that she knows what Melinda's beach wear is like and Steve's reaction to that could be highly amusing to her, "But I'm going to need some help convince the others."

"What do you need me to do?" Tony asks.

"Well, we're going to need somewhere to go." Natasha says, "And convincing the others is going to be hard. I know Wanda is in, which means Pietro will be fine with going, but the others, that's going to be slightly more difficult."

"I can get somewhere for us to go easily, but how are you going to get everyone okay with going? There is a job to do." Tony points out.

"Once I explain the idea to Nick he will make it clear that he can handle things here." Natasha tells Tony.

"How do you know?"

"I know because Nick is always saying that we should take more time off." Natasha explains, telling the truth.

"Okay. Who do you need me to convince?" Tony asks curious.

"Well I know ways to get Mel, Maria and Clint to agree. That leaves Sam, Rhodey and Steve." Natasha says, being pretty sure that she could probably get them to agree to, but that it will be simpler with Tony's help.

"Rhodey is no problem, I can get him to agree in seconds." Tony says, "And Sam will agree once everyone else does."

"That he will." Natasha says with a nod.

"So that leaves Steve." Tony realises, "Do you want to try or do you want me to?"

"Huh, you try first." Natasha says, feeling like it would be less obvious that it was her idea if convincing Steve came from Tony rather than her.

"Can do, let me make the call about the place then I'll go talk to him."

"Make the call while I'm talking to Fury, but don't do anything else until I come back." Natasha instructs.

"Will do." Tony says and Natasha leaves without another word while Tony pulls out his phone.

* * *

After leaving the lab Natasha heads straight up to Fury's office.

"You busy?" Natasha asks as she opens the door.

"No, come in." Fury tells Natasha, "What's going on, Natasha?" Fury asks curious.

"I need your help with something." Natasha tells Nick.

"What kind of help?" Fury asks, not sure whether he is going to like it.

"Tony is currently on the phone getting a beach house for a few days." Natasha explains, "Do you think you'll be okay managing things here, and make it clear to everyone else that you will be?"

"Sure." Fury says, "But why? What are you up to, Natasha?" Fury asks, realising that there is something that Natasha isn't saying.

"I just think that a few days at the beach could be good for everyone. After everything that has happened in the past few months we could all use a break." Natasha admits, telling the truth, "It could be good for us." She says as with everything that has happened lately she thinks that some time away could do all of them some good.

"Okay. I'll tell everyone to take some time off, but you're going to have to convince everyone else to agree." Fury tells Natasha.

"I've got that handled, thanks Nick." Natasha says before leaving the room.

* * *

After leaving the office Natasha heads straight back down to the lab.

"So?" Natasha asks as she walks in.

"Starting tomorrow we've got a five bedroom beach house, on the north shore of Long Island, for three days." Tony tells Natasha.

"Great."

"And what did Fury say?"

"He's on board."

"Awesome." Tony says, "So, now we just got to convince eight incredibly stubborn people that the ten of us in a beach house for a three days is a good idea." Tony realises, "Should be easy." Tony says sarcastically.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Natasha asks.

"Nah." Tony says with a smirk.

"Good." Natasha tells him, "We've both got work to do so I'll see you later." Natasha says and she once more leaves the lab.

* * *

Within half an hour of Natasha leaving the lab she and Tony have managed to convince everyone to spend the three days at the beach.

"So Tony and Nat worked together to organize this, are you as worried as I am?" Clint asks Melinda as the two of them walk to the living area where everyone is meeting to talk about what they have to organize before leaving.

"Oh yeah, they're up to something." Melinda tells Clint.

"Any idea what?" Clint asks.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope."

* * *

At about lunch time the next day the group of ten arrive at the beach house that Tony booked for them.

"Not bad Stark, not bad." Clint says as he looks around.

"Thanks Birdbrain." Tony says, "So, there is five bedrooms, two to a room." He explains.

"How are we going to figure out who will share?" Pietro asks.

"Well can we decide like adults or do we have to draw names out of a hat?" Natasha asks as with this group of people either option is a real possibility.

"Or I can suggest who will be best rooming together." Wanda tells everyone.

"Does anyone have any problem with that?" Tony asks and no one says no, "Okay, Wanda, take it away."

"Me and Maria, Natasha and Melinda, Pietro and Clint, Sam and Rhodey, Steve and Tony." Wanda tells everyone.

"Okay, does anyone have any serious issue with that?" Natasha asks and everyone shakes their heads.

"Great. Beach in ten, last one is getting thrown in the water." Tony tells everyone.

"I would love to see you try, Stark." Maria says as she heads to the stairs.

"Don't tempt me, Hill.'" Tony says with a smirk.

"Really, not even ten minutes in and a war starting, why am I not surprised." Clint comments, being amused.

"What's surprising is that it's not you and Mel." Natasha comments as everyone starts to head upstairs.

"I would be insulted…" Clint starts to say.

"But it's true." Melinda adds.

"Yep." Natasha says and everyone picks different bedrooms.

* * *

"What are you up to, Nat?" Melinda asks when she and Natasha walk into their bedroom.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Natasha lies.

"Yeah you do." Melinda says as she opens her bag, "You're up to something Nat, we wouldn't be at the beach right now if you weren't." Melinda says, knowing her friend, "So I ask again, what are you up to?"

"Nothing bad, promise." Natasha says as she opens her own bag, "It's just we've all had a long few months, I thought we could use a break, sometime away." Natasha explains, "That's all this is Mel, really." Natasha says, looking right at her friend.

"Okay, I believe you, and I think you're right." Melinda says, knowing that Natasha isn't lying.

"I always am." Natasha says and before either of them can say anything there is a knock on the door.

"It's Maria."

"Come in." Melinda and Natasha says and Maria walks in wearing board shorts and a bikini top.

"Wow you get changed quickly." Melinda tells her friend.

"What? Like that's hard." Maria says with a shrug, to tell the truth she had her bikini on underneath her clothes.

"What's up Maria?" Natasha asks curious.

"I need help."

"Tor….teaching Tony?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, I want to show him just what happens when he starts something with me, interested?" Maria asks.

"Of course." Natasha says and Melinda nods.

"Great." Maria says, "Tony's going to have no idea what hit him." Maria says as she throws herself down on the bed while Natasha and Melinda continue to search for what they are looking for.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda, Natasha and Maria are walking down the stairs, all three of them wearing shorts and bikini tops in different colours, Melinda's is red, Maria is blue and Natasha's is black. Even though all three of them have various scars from wounds sustained in the field Melinda, Natasha and Maria all attempt to act like the aren't self-conscious about it, even though they all have their insecurities.

"Whatever you three are planning on doing to Tony I want in." Clint, who is only wearing shorts, says from the bottom of the stairs. Like Natasha, Melinda and Maria Clint also has quite a few scars over his torso and arms.

"What makes you think we're planning on doing something to, Tony?" Maria asks.

"Because I know you." Clint says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "And whatever you're planning I want in." Clint says, "It can be like the old days." Clint says as the group of four former agents walk to the door.

"We need a plan first." Natasha comments.

"That won't be hard." Melinda says and the other three nod in agreement as they continue walk to the beach.

* * *

After a few minutes Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Maria arrive at the beach where they find Tony, Steve, Sam, Rhodey, Pietro and Wanda waiting. Wanda is wearing a one piece bathing suit while the rest of the guys, like Clint, are just wearing shorts.

"About time." Tony says when he sees Melinda, Maria, Natasha and Clint.

"Just keep digging yourself in further Tony." Maria tells him.

"I'm not afraid of you." Tony tells her.

"You really should be." Clint says.

"Bring it on." Tony says, "Race to the water? If Captain America can stop staring long enough to pay attention that is." He comments, amusement clear in his voice as Steve has been looking at Melinda in amazement since she walked onto the beach.

"What?" Steve asks confused, looking away from Melinda for the first time.

"Race, to, the, water." Tony says, sounding it out for him.

"Sure, okay." Steve says in response.

"Great, last one to the water is a rotten egg." Tony says.

"What are you twelve?" Natasha asks but that doesn't stop her from running to.

"See something you like, Captain?" Melinda asks with a smile as she walks over to Steve, the two of them being the only ones who didn't run.

"Um… yeah. You look amazing, Agent May." Steve says, it being clear that he is nervous and not really sure what to say.

"Thanks." Melinda comments, "Looks like we're going to lose the race." She comments.

"Not necessarily." Steve comments and as he and Melinda lock eyes Melinda realises exactly what he is thinking.

"I do hate to lose, I'm in." Melinda says with a smirk and after returning that Steve picks up Melinda and runs towards the water as fast as he can.

"THAT' CHEATING!" Sam calls as Steve runs past.

Even though they were at a disadvantage Steve and Melinda manage to get to the water second, right after Pietro. Once they are in the water Melinda jumps down from Steve's arms.

"That was pretty great." Melinda says smiling up at Steve.

"I'm glad." Steve says in response.

"I'm with Sam that was cheating all three of you." Clint says as the others, slowly start to arrive in the water.

"You knew what you were getting into when you challenged us." Pietro comments.

"I…. don't have a response to that." Clint realises and he is about to dive into the water when Natasha stops him, "Nat, what?" Clint asks confused.

"You still have your hearing aids in." Natasha remind him.

"It's okay. Tony made these, they're waterproof." Clint explains.

"Oh, in sea?" Natasha asks looking at Tony.

"Yep." Tony says with a proud smile, "He could be in water all day and night and be fine." Tony explains.

"Oh good." Natasha say and because Tony is focused on Natasha and Clint Melinda and Maria swim under water and over to Tony, because he doesn't see them coming he screams when they pull his legs and dunks him.

"I should have seen that coming." Tony says when he swims back to the surface, not looking angry, just disappointed with himself.

"You really should have." Maria tells him.

"So are we even?" Tony asks curious.

"Not even close." Maria says and even though he would never admit it Tony is beginning to think that maybe challenging Maria wasn't the best idea he ever had.

"Mel, Nat, Maria, race to the beacon?" Clint asks, pointing to a beacon that is about a mile away.

"Oh yeah." Melinda says and Natasha and Maria nod.

"Anyone else in?" Clint asks Sam, Rhodey, Steve, Wanda, Pietro and Tony nod, "Okay, ready, set go." Clint says and everyone dives into the water and starts to swim. After a few meters Melinda starts to feel pain with every stroke but she doesn't let that stop her, she just keeps swimming.

* * *

Hours later, after spending most of the day and night in the ocean Clint, Melinda, Steve, Maria, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Pietro and Tony are sitting around a fire making s'mores, everyone now dressed in clothes warmer than the bathes they spend the day in.

"Is this right?" Pietro asks, "It doesn't seem right to me." He says worried as he looks at what he is making.

"It's right." Clint says, "Don't worry kid, you're doing it perfectly." He assures him.

"Is it meant to be so sticky?" Wanda says as she looks at the s'more with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes." Everyone else around the fire tells her.

"Is this your first time making s'mores?" Rhodey asks the twins curious as it definitely seems like it.

"Yes." Pietro says and Wand nods, "You're not pranking right? This is something you eat?" he asks, it being like he doesn't believe them.

"Yeah, don't worry kid, you'll love it." Sam tells him and hesitantly Pietro takes a bite and as soon as he does his eyes widen in amazement.

"You have to try this." Pietro tells his sister and less hesitant than her brother was Wanda takes a bite, and as a look of amazement appears on her face too, seeing the looks everyone else around the circle can't help but smile.

"Wait. Where is Romanoff?" Tony asks looking around the circle and not seeing her.

"She's getting something." Melinda says, knowing exactly what she is doing.

"What?" Sam asks curious.

"You'll see." Melinda tells him.

"Okay, what is she doing?" Tony asks, looking worried.

"You're not afraid are you, Stark?" Maria asks amused.

"No, of course not." Tony says quickly.

"Really? Because it sounds like to me." Natasha's voice says and everyone looks to see Natasha walking towards them holding a guitar.

"That wasn't fear." Tony says.

"It was." Rhodey says as he takes a drink of his beer and Natasha sits down next to Clint.

"Why do you have a guitar?" Sam asks.

"For a very good reason." Natasha says as she hands the guitar to Clint which causes both Melinda and Maria to grin as they both know what is going to happen.

"You can play?" Tony asks surprised.

"Yeah. I can." Clint confirms as he plays a few notes, "Did you tune it?" He asks Natasha surprised.

"Yep."

"Thanks." Clint says gratefully as an un-tuned guitar always annoys him.

"Why don't you play something, Clint? I'm sure that we would all like to hear something." Steve says as he had no idea that Clint knew how to play so he would be interested in hearing.

"Sure. I think I have the perfect song." Clint says as he starts to play, as soon as Clint starts to play most of the group recognize it and after about eleven seconds Clint starts to sing to;

" _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life."_

As Melinda watches her friend the person she considers a brother sing and play the guitar, something which she has always liked, she leans against Steve and after a few seconds Steve puts his arm around her which allows Melinda to lean into him more so that she is resting on his chest.

" _So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life."_

As she continues to listen to Clint and while leaning into Steve's chest Melinda finds herself looking around the circle and as she does Melinda finds herself smiling and she realises that it is exactly where she wants to be, with exactly who she wants to be with, and that deciding to call Natasha instead of returning to The Playground was a great decision, the best decision she could have made.

 **AN2:**  The song is Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Greenday and I don't own it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Hours after Clint sung that first song he has sung several more, which everyone joined in, and everyone has started to head to bed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Steve asks Melinda curious when them, Natasha and Clint are the only ones left by the burning down fire.

"Yeah, I would." Melinda says and they both get up and start to walk.

"They're good together." Clint notes as Steve and Melinda walks away, "He's good for Mel."

"They're good for each other." Natasha corrects.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Clint asks curious.

"I hope so." Natasha says and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

For a few minutes Steve and Melinda walk side by side in silence. They aren't holding hands but because they are so close their hands keep grazing each other.

"You've been quiet." Steve notes as they walk.

"I'm always quiet, Captain." Melinda responds.

"You've been even more quiet than usual." Steve corrects, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Melinda assures him, telling the truth, "What about you? You had an odd look on your face during one of Clint's songs." Melinda notes as she noticed it at the time but she didn't want to bring it up with Steve until they were alone, "If you don't want to talk that's okay, but I'm here if you do." Melinda says when Steve stares out at the ocean.

"It was what the song was saying." Steve says as he sits down on the sand and Melinda sits down next to him, " _Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover. Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?"_  Steve quotes, "It just hit a bit close to home." Steve admits, "And reminded me of what I should be doing."

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks, as from the many times she has heard Phil tell the Captain America story she can guess who the 'brother' is though she doesn't get the second part of what Steve is saying.

"My best friend, my brother, Bucky Barnes, is alive. I thought he died, but he's alive, he survived because of the experiments Zola preformed on him and he's been brainwashed by Hydra." Steve explains.

"Oh Steve." Melinda says, reaching out and grabbing his hand, not sure what else to say.

"I should be working harder to find him, I owe him that." Steve says a tear coming to his eye, "He didn't deserve what they turned him into."

"What did they do?" Melinda asks, feeling like if she knows then she might be able to use something she's learnt in the last year and a half to help Steve find him or just help him.

"Brainwashed him, turned him into something else. Hydra turned him into their assassin. When I saw him in DC he wasn't my friend, he was their Winter Solider." Steve says and before she can stop at that Melinda tenses, "You know something." Steve realises, having felt her tense as he is holding her hand, "Melinda? Please tell me." Steve requests, there being pleading in his voice.

"I had a run in with the Winter Solider." Melinda reveals, knowing that it is going to be painful for Steve to hear, but realising that she owns him the truth.

"When? What happened?" Steve asks, needing to know.

"It was early 1991." Melinda answers, "I was on an intel mission in the Latvia, with….huh that makes sense now." Melinda realises.

"What makes sense?" Steve asks.

"The person I was on the mission with was John Garrett, someone I know for sure is Hydra." Melinda explains, "We got separated, I wasn't sure how, now I guess that it may not have been an accident, and I got fired upon. At first I thought it was multiple assailants but I realised it was one. A man, in all black, wearing mask and goggles, he was incredibly fast and strong and had a metal arm."

"Bucky." Steve realises and Melinda nods.

"I thought I landed blows but they did nothing." Melinda explains, "I got a slug in the leg, and another one in the shoulder." Melinda explains and at that it is Steve's turn to tense, "I had heard rumours of the Winter Solider and I realised what I was facing so I knew that there was a very good chance that I was going to die." Melinda explains, "So I did the only thing I could think of, I threw two grenades and ran like hell. Somehow I managed to make it to the extraction point." Melinda says, still not entirely sure how she managed that but if she has to guess she would say it was thanks to adrenaline, "I'm sorry Steve, I didn't realise that he was brainwashed if I did I would have done something." Melinda says as if she knew she would have tried to do something to help Bucky before she resorted to drastic action, just like she tried to do in Bahrain.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known." Steve says, "No matter what happened Bucky was there for me, when I had nothing I had him." Steve explains, "I need to find him, I need to help him, no matter what it takes." Steve tells Melinda there being no room for argument in his voice.

"I know." Melinda says, "I would do the exact same thing." Melinda says as if she was in Steve's position and it was Phil there is nothing she wouldn't do, "And I'll help you, Steve. Do whatever I can."

"Melinda…" Steve starts to say.

"I've made up my mind, Captain, if there is anything I can do to help then I will do it." Melinda tells him.

"Thank you." Steve says gratefully and touched.

"And I think I have an idea of how I can do that once we get back to the Facility." Melinda informs Steve.

"How?" Steve asks curious.

"I can access the S.H.I.E.L.D's systems and we've gotten access to some Hydra systems in the past year, which I can get into. I can see if I can find something that could help you find him." Melinda explains.

"Thank you, Agent May." Steve says, feeling hope that maybe they might be able to find something that could give him an insight into finding Bucky.

"You're welcome, Captain." Melinda says and Steve leans down and kisses her. Once they break apart Melinda moves slightly so that she is leaning against Steve, just like she was when they were sitting around the fire and once more Steve puts his arm around Melinda, kissing her on her cheek as he does.

* * *

For hours Steve and Melinda sit together on the beach, not really talking, until the sun starts to rise.

"I always love watching the sun rise." Steve comments.

"Same." Melinda admits, "When I've been on mobile command units, or even when I spent time on the Helicarrier, I would get up early to do Tai-Chi in the place with the best vantage point to watch the sun rise." Melinda explains.

"That sounds nice." Steve says.

"It was." Melinda confirms, "We should probably head back to the house." Melinda comments as she knows that if they don't head back there soon then they are going to be missed.

"Yeah, we probably should." Steve says and both he and Melinda get up and head inside.

* * *

When Melinda and Steve walk into the house they are attempting to be as quiet as possible as they figure that everyone else is still asleep.

"Well, well, well." Tony's amused says.

"What time do you call this?" Natasha's voice asks and Steve and Melinda turn to see Natasha and Tony sitting on different couches in the living room.

"If you're going to stay out all night it's customary to call." Tony tells them, "Unless of course you were too busy." He adds with a smirk.

"Neither of us have our phones. We were sitting on the beach." Melinda explains.

"Sitting on the beach?" Natasha asks, both her and Tony giving Steve and Melinda a look which says they don't believe that.

"Yes, sitting on the beach." Steve confirms.

"Don't you two have better things to do than sit up and question us?" Melinda asks, being pretty sure that they do.

"Neither of you came to bed. I went to check with Tony when I realised Mel hadn't come to bed and when we realised that neither of you did we became worried." Natasha explains.

"And so you decided to sit and wait on the couches instead of looking for us?" Steve asks.

"We saw you walking up the beach." Tony explains.

"Which is why you're submitting us to this lovely interrogation." Melinda comments, sarcastically, "I'm going to have a shower, see you later, Nat, Tony, Captain." Melinda says before heading upstairs.

As soon as Melinda leaves Tony and Natasha look at Steve with questioning looks, it being clear that the want explanation about what happened.

"I think I'm going to use the other bathroom before everyone else wakes." Steve says before heading upstairs too, not really wanting to deal with an interrogation from Tony and Natasha.

"So what do we think happened?" Tony asks Natasha curious.

"Under normal circumstances it would be pretty obvious, but its Steve and Mel, so who knows." Natasha admits, as if it was anyone other than Melinda May and Steve Rogers she would be able to guess what happened, but when it comes to them she can't predict.

"Do you have a theory?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Natasha says, "I'm going to get into the last shower before anyone else can." Natasha says before heading upstairs too.

"Guess, I'll get started on breakfast." Tony says before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone is awake and enjoying their selves on the beach or in the water. While Steve, Rhodey, Sam and Tony are playing volleyball in the water Melinda, Natasha and Maria are sunbathing while Wanda and Pietro are exploring together as they haven't had many chances to go to the beach.

"Nat, Mel, Maria." Clint says, standing in front of them, blocking the sun.

"You have five seconds to move out of the way, Clinton." Natasha tells her partner, the threat being more than clear in her voice.

"I could do that, or we can work on our revenge, not just on Tony but on everyone." Clint tells his friends.

"What are you thinking?" Maria asks as she looks up at him.

"Something that shows just what we're capable of." Clint explains.

"Have you got something more specific? Coz that means a lot of different things." Maria informs Clint.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we could pull something out of mine and Mel's old bag of tricks." Clint explains with a smirk.

"Yeah, we're still going to need something more specific." Natasha says as that to could mean a lot of different things. As Natasha says that Melinda and Clint lock eyes and as they do Melinda realises what he is thinking.

"Hub, 94." Melinda says.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Clint says, "It seems fitting."

"That it is." Melinda confirms.

"Okay so I'm glad that you have over twenty years of pranks that you can think up, but we're going to need more." Natasha tells her friends, "It was before our times after all." Natasha explains.

"Do you want to tell the story or do you want me to?" Clint asks Melinda curious.

"It's all yours." Melinda says and Clint starts to tell the story, the more he says the more Natasha and Maria like the sound of the idea.

* * *

It takes well over an hour but Natasha, Clint, Melinda and Maria manage to set up everything they want and once they finish they head back out to the beach and head over to where the others are playing volleyball in the water.

"Finally decided to stop sunbathing have you?" Tony asks when he sees them.

"Yeah, volleyball was starting to look fun." Maria says with a shrug.

"Okay then. Romanoff, May, you're with Rogers and Wilson. Barton, Hill you're with me and Rhodey." Tony says and the four agents nod.

Together the group of eight continue start to play volleyball, it is clear after a few minutes that this isn't exactly a friendly game, they are all quiet competitive and determine to win, which is exactly why Melinda is able to ignore the pain from her wound and play to the best of her abilities.

* * *

After about an hour it becomes clear that no one is giving in and that they are all giving their absolute best.

"Five minute break." Rhodey requests and everyone nods in agreement.

"Strategy meeting." Natasha requests and Melinda, Steve, Natasha and Sam swim off away from the others.

"So, we're in front, right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, but not by much." Melinda explains.

"Any idea how we can get ahead?" Steve asks curious.

"I've got one." Natasha says with a smirk.

"Oh no." Steve and Sam say worried.

"Don't worry, that's Nat's this is very good for us smirk." Melinda explains, knowing that as she learnt a long time ago what Natasha's different smirks mean, "What are you thinking?" Melinda asks and Natasha smirks once more then begins to explain.

* * *

A few minutes later the game of Volleyball continues and after a few serves Natasha and Melinda exchange nods and within a seconds Melinda jumps onto Steve's shoulders and Natasha jumps onto Sam's which gives them both more height so that they are able to get better shots.

"Okay, that's cheating." Tony says as Melinda and Natasha manage to get about three points in a row.

"How is it cheating?" Melinda asks.

"It's not fair. So even if you win you won't be winning fairly." Rhodey points out.

"Rhodey does have a point." Sam points out.

"Guess so." Melinda say and she and Natasha both push themselves backwards off Steve and Sam's respective shoulders.

"We will win, and we will win fairly." Natasha says once she and Melinda have come to the surface.

"Bring it on, Romanoff." Tony says.

* * *

A couple of hours later the group of eight have finished playing volleyball and are walking back to the house. They are right near the stairs off the porch when they spot Wanda and Pietro.

"There you two are." Clint says when he sees them.

"How was exploring?" Maria asks curious.

"Great. There are a lot of interesting places around here." Wanda explains as everyone starts to walk up to the stairs. Seeing that Steve is close to being one of the first people who is about to walk into the house Melinda reaches out and takes his hand, pulling him back. At that Steve just gives him a confused look but Melinda just shakes her head at him and because he trusts Melinda Steve just gives a nod.

"We should order in or get pick up for tea, save us from cooking." Sam says as he and Tony walk closer to the door.

"Sounds good to me." Tony says, opening the front door. The second Tony opens the door an ACDC song starts to play and Tony and Sam find themselves being sprayed by beer and food dye.

"What that?" Sam asks as Tony takes a step forward and the second he steps into the room balloons drop from the ceiling, completely filling the room.

Seeing the confused looks on everyone else's faces Melinda, Clint, Natasha and Maria can't help but laugh.

"YOU!" Tony says looking at Maria.

"Me." Maria says with a smirk, "Orange is defiantly your colour, Stark." She informs Tony.

"I will get you back for this." Tony says.

"You'll try, but you won't succeed." Maria says, knowing that for a fact.

"Is it safe to walk in?" Sam ask as he looks hesitantly into the house.

"Yeah, it's safe." Natasha answers, completely lying, not that anyone can tell.

"I'm not sure I believe that." Sam comments, "After you." He says to Natasha.

"You worry too much." Natasha says before she walks in, but because she setup the prank Natasha knows exactly where to step so that she doesn't set off any of the things that she, Melinda, Maria and Clint put in place.

Thinking that it is safe everyone with the exception of Melinda, Clint, Wanda, Steve, and Maria walk in and once they do they find themselves getting hit by foam darts.

"Okay, for this you're on dinner duty." Tony says, "All six of you. I need a shower." Tony says. before heading upstairs, not carrying what else happens, and because of that he finds himself getting hit by several other things.

"Six, what did I do?" Wanda asks confused.

"You knew it was going to happen and didn't say anything." Pietro tells his sister.

"I see your point." Wanda realises.

"When did you set all this up?" Steve asks, looking around.

"When we were meant to be sun bathing." Melinda explains, "What do you think?" she asks curious.

"It's impressive, creative." Steve says.

"We have a bit of experience with that." Clint comments.

"So what should we do for dinner?" Maria asks.

"Barbecue." Natasha suggests.

"Sounds good." Clint says with a nod, "Mel, Steve, Wanda do you want to go to the store?"

"Sure." Steve says and the others nod.

* * *

It has been two days since Clint, Natasha, Melinda and Maria pulled a prank on everyone else and in that time the group spent another day at the beach house before returning to the Avengers Facility.

They have been back at the facility for a day and already everyone, except for Melinda and Fury are away on a mission. Melinda and Fury on the other hand are in the Action Centre monitoring everything.

"Good job. Come on home." Fury instructs before cutting the coms.

"See you in a few hours" Melinda says before she cuts her coms too.

"You'll be back soon, May." Fury informs Melinda.

"I really wish people would stop saying that." Melinda says, "Is there anything else you need me to do?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Melinda says before picking up a tablet and leaving the room.

As Fury watches Melinda go he wonders what she could need the tablet for because it is unlike Melinda to take it, but Nick also knows that it it would be better for him not to question and so he puts it out of his head.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Melinda left the Action Centre and ever since she has been sitting in the living area of the rooms that were Natasha's, but are now very clearly both Melinda and Natasha's, looking through information on the tablet. Due to the fact that Melinda is so focused on what she is doing she doesn't notice the door open nor Natasha walk in.

"Hey." Natasha says as she walks over and sits down on the other end of the couch from Melinda, "Hello, earth to, Mel." Natasha says when her friend doesn't respond, "Mel." Natasha says, nudging her friend with her leg.

"Sorry, what?" Melinda ask, looking up.

"Hi." Natasha says, with a smile, "What's so interesting?" Natasha asks curious.

"Just something I'm…" Melinda starts to say but trails off.

"Just something?" Natasha asks ashes notices Melinda get a look of surprise on her face, "Mel? What is it?" Natasha asks, concerned as she isn't sure what to think.

"Just the very thing I've been looking for." Melinda says as she stands up, "I'll be back." Melinda says before hurrying out of the room.

"MEL? What's going on?' Natasha asks confused as she turns to look at Melinda's retreating figure.

* * *

After leaving the rooms she shares with Natasha Melinda hurries, as fast as she can, to Steve's rooms. The second she gets there Melinda starts to knock loudly at the door.

"Agent May?" Steve asks surprised when he sees her after opening the door after a few seconds, "What's wrong?" he asks concerned.

"I think I've found a way for you to find Bucky."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

At Melinda's words Steve is completely shocked and he isn't sure what to think.

"Steve?" Melinda says when after a minute he hasn't said anything.

"Are you sure?" Steve asks, not letting himself hope.

"Not entirely." Melinda admits, "But I'm pretty close." Melinda says, "Let me explain." Melinda requests and Steve steps aside and let's Melinda into the rooms.

"So last year my team managed to get access to Hydra's systems." Melinda explains as she walks over to the couch.

"How did you manage that?" Steve asks as he walks over and sits next to Melinda.

"A Trojan horse, and some intel that a prisoner gave." Melinda explains, "Using that Intel Skye was able to get into basically all of Hydra's past systems."

"Not there present?" Steve asks because if they had managed to get into them then that could be very useful.

"No." Melinda confirms.

"Then how can that help me find Bucky?" Steve asks confused.

"The Winter Solider project is a past system, one that hasn't been used since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell." Melinda explains.

"Are you saying that you've found everything that they did to Bucky?" Steve asks, not sure if that is something he want sot know in complete detail.

"Yes." Melinda confirms, "But that's not all." Melinda says, swiping across screens until she finds the screen she wants to show Steve, "There is this too." Melinda says and Steve takes the tablet so that he can read. As Steve reads he becomes more and more shocked.

"A way to remove the walls placed, it will give him all his memories back" Steve says shocked.

"Yeah, it seems like Hydra set it up as a failsafe." Melinda explains.

"Do you think this will work?" Steve asks, looking at Melinda.

"I don't know, but it's worth a short." Melinda admits as while she has a doubt she also knows that there is a chance.

"Thank you Melinda. Thank you." Steve says gratefully, "Now all I need to do is find him."

"There is something that might help with this." Melinda says, swiping to another screen.

"Winter Soldiers tracking system." Steve says shocked, "Is it active?"

"I haven't tired, I just found it." Melinda says as she thought she should get the information to Steve as soon as she found it, "There's only one way to find out." Melinda says as she reaches over and presses the track button."

As soon as Melinda presses track Steve closes his eyes, not sure he can face it if it is just another disappointment.

"It's okay, Steve, open your eyes." Melinda says placing her hand on his thigh.

At Melinda's assurance Steve opens his eyes and when he does he sees that there is a marker on the map.

"That's only a few hours away." Steve realise when he sees it, "I can be there by midnight."

"I'll prep the Quinjet." Melinda says.

"You're not cleared to go on missions." Steve says, not wanting Melinda to hurt herself because she is trying to help him.

"I know, which is why I'll just be the pilot." Melinda tells Steve, "I want to help you get your friend back, Steve, and being a pilot is the only thing I can do." Melinda admits as she knows that if this goes badly or even if it goes well then Steve isn't going to be okay so she wants to be there for him.

"Okay, but you're just flying. I don't want you to get hurt." Steve says, knowing Melinda's stubbornness, but not wanting her to be hurt.

"I can live with that." Melinda says, "When do you want to leave?" Melinda asks.

"I just have to get Sam then we can go." Steve says.

"I'll get changed and meet you in the hanger." Melinda says getting up and walking to the door.

"Melinda." Steve says when she is nearly there and she turns around and faces him, "Thank you." Steve says before kissing her.

"You don't have to thank me, Captain." Melinda says once they break apart after about a minute.

"Yes, I do." Steve says and after giving him a smile Melinda walks out.

* * *

After leaving Steve's rooms Melinda heads straight back to hers and Natasha's rooms so that she can get changed.

"Finally. What is going on?" Natasha asks as Melinda walks in.

"There was something that I had to show Steve." Melinda says as she heads to the bedroom.

"What?" Natasha asks as she gets up and follows her, "Were are you going?" Natasha asks she notices Melinda search through her stuff.

"I'm flying the Quinjet to where, it seems, Bucky Barnes is." Melinda reveals and Natasha is shocked.

"Are you sure that he is there?" Natasha asks, once she manages to get over her shock.

"Pretty sure, yeah." Melinda says.

"Okay. I'm coming." Natasha says and Melinda isn't surprised by that as she knows Natasha's history with the Winter Solider.

"I thought you might." Melinda says as they both start to get changed.

* * *

Not even ten minutes later Melinda and Natasha are walking into the hanger where Steve and Sam already are, Steve holding the tablet as well as his S.H.I.E.L.D. When he sees them walk over Steve isn't surprised to see Natasha with Melinda.

"Before we go I need to make one thing clear." Steve says looking at Melinda, Natasha and Sam, "No one is to hurt Bucky, no matter what happens. Melinda found something that may give Bucky his memories back but even if that doesn't work he is not to be harmed in anyway, we're bringing him in safety." Steve says, "And if you don't think you can do that then you can stay here." Steve says, there being no room for questioning in his voice.

"I know the drill Captain, I get it, and I'm coming." Sam says, knowing that without a doubt.

"Natasha, Agent May?" Steve ask.

"Okay." Natasha says and Melinda gives a nod, neither of them are very happy with it but they both know that there is no way of talking Steve out of it so they are going to do things his way.

"Good. Let's move." Steve instructs and the four of them head into the Quinjet.

* * *

Unknown to everyone at the Facility it has been not even an hour since Natasha, Melinda, Steve and Sam left the facility. Wanting to talk to his friends Clint just walks into Natasha and Melinda's room without knock and he is surprised to find the rooms empty.

"Nat? Mel?" Clint questions as he walks through the various rooms and finds no sign of either of them, "Okay, where are you two?" Clint asks, before leaving the rooms planning on going to check all the most likely places.

* * *

After he leaves Natasha and Melinda's room Clint heads to the gym which he finds empty and then he checks the living area where he once more sees no sign of them and so getting worried Clint heads to the action centre where he finds Fury and Maria.

"Finally, a place that isn't empty." Clint says when he sees them.

"Is there a problem?" Maria asks.

"Maybe." Clint says as he sits down, "I can't find Nat and Mel anywhere." Clint reveals, "Do either of you know where they are?"

"They left on a Quinjet with Steve and Sam about an hour ago." Maria explains.

"What? Are you sure?" Clint asks surprised.

"Positive, we saw the footage." Fury answer.

"Were they wearing tactical gear?" Clint asks, trying to figure out what is going on.

"Mel was wearing her flight suit, but Steve, Sam and Nat were in casual." Maria explains.

"What the hell is going on?" Clint asks confused, "Mel isn't cleared to go on missions yet."

"We all know that never stops her." Fury points out.

"Yeah, but Nat and even Steve probably would." Clint comments as there have been times in the past where Natasha has managed to convince Melinda not to go on a mission when she was still healing.

"Unless there was a very good reason." Maria reminds him.

"Yeah, it's what that reason is that interests me." Clint admits and the three of them drift into silence. Clint not being able to help the worry he's feeling.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Steve, Melinda, Natasha and Sam left the Facility and they haven't reached the location where Bucky is yet.

Melinda is in the cockpit of the Quinjet flying when she hears footsteps and she turns just in time to see Steve sit down in the co-pilot's seat, still holding the tablet.

"How far away are we?" Steve asks as he sits down.

"About half an hour." Melinda reveals, "I'm going as quickly as I can."

"Half an hour, okay, good." Steve says with a nod, as he flips the tablet over and over, not sure what to think.

"Have you checked the tracker again?" Melinda asks, in an attempt to try and distract Steve.

"Yeah, he hasn't moved." Steve says, "I don't know whether that is a good thing." He admits.

"He could be lying low." Melinda tells Steve, trying to make him feel better.

"Or we could be going on a wild goose chase." Steve comments.

"That's a real chance, but there is a chance that he could be there." Melinda tells Steve, "Don't lose hope, not now." Melinda says as she reaches over and takes Steve hand.

Not sure what to say Steve just gives a nod, trying to focus on Bucky being at the location and not the very real chance that he's not.

* * *

After Steve left the back of the plane Sam and Natasha are left alone in the back of the Quinjet.

"How do you think this is going to go?" Sam asks Natasha curious.

"I honestly don't know." Natasha admits as she knows that the Winter Solider can be un predictable.

"Yeah, me either." Sam admits, "What if Steve can't get through to him, are we going to go against what we agreed to then?"

"Only if we don't have another choice." Natasha saying it being clear that she doesn't like that but it is what she will do if it comes to that.

* * *

Ever since Steve sat down next to Melinda to talk about how far away from Bucky they were Steve hasn't moved and Melinda hasn't let go of his hand.

"I'm on approach. We'll be landing in a few minutes." Melinda informs Steve, breaking the silence that they have been sitting in.

"How far from the location?" Steve asks.

"A few blocks away, it was the closest I could get." Melinda explains.

"Okay." Steve says with a nod, not sure what else to say.

"Okay, we've landed." Melinda says a few minutes later.

"Right." Steve says as he stands up, "Keep the Quinjet on lockdown until we get back."

"I will." Melinda says as she stands up, "I hope this goes well, Captain." Melinda says it being the best thing she can think to say as she doesn't feel like 'good luck' is the right thing to say.

"So do I." Steve says and Melinda hugs Steve and stands up on her tippy toes so that she can kiss him.

"If anyone can get through to him it's you." Melinda says when they break apart.

"What if I can't?" Steve asks.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But I do know that you're not easy to forget and I know that below the torture and brainwashing there is a small part of your friend still there, there always is, you've just got to get through to it." Melinda says as she has had enough experience with brainwashed people to know that, "It's not going to be easy, but if you try, if you're the you that he knew then you might be enough to get through to that part of him that's still there." Melinda says, "There is a chance Steve, you've got to focus on that." Melinda says, trying to be reassuring to Steve, but she doesn't want to lie to him.

"Thank you Melinda." Steve says before hugging Melinda again, "Thank you."

"Go save your friend, Captain." Melinda says and as they hug.

"Okay." Steve says as they break apart and he gives a nod. After giving Melinda a smile Steve heads out to the back of the Quinjet, "Let's move out." Steve tells Sam and Natasha and the three of them leave. As Melinda watches them go she desperately hopes that they this goes well, for Steve's sake.

* * *

Since leaving the Quinjet Steve has been quiet which worries Natasha and Sam, but they both know better than attempting to try and force him to.

"We're here." Steve finally says about ten minutes, when they arrive at a building.

"How are we going to do this?" Sam asks curious.

"I'm going to go in first, alone." Steve explains, there being no room for argument in his voice.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Natasha asks, very much doubting that it is.

"Probably not, but it's what I'm going to do." Steve says.

"Any sign of trouble and we're coming in." Sam says and Steve gives a nod, before he pushes open the door and enters.

* * *

Ever since Steve, Natasha and Sam left the Quinjet Melinda has been getting into every local system she can to do what she can to help Steve without leaving the Quinjet. Thanks to the systems that Tony put in the Quinjet Melinda is able to get into all camera's in the area with a few touches of buttons which means she is able watch as Steve enter the building and Natasha and Sam stay outside. To Melinda's annoyance she isn't able to find camera's that give her an inside look at the building and so she just waits, hoping that Steve is able to get through to Bucky and worried about whether he will be okay.

(Line break)

Moving slowly and keeping his eyes open at all time Steve makes his way through the building, keeping an eye out for any sign of his best friend.

After Steve has checked through the bottom floor he decides to check the basement feeling like there will be a better chance of Bucky being down their than upstairs. When he walks near the stairs Steve checks for a light and when he doesn't find one he walks down anyway.

When he reaches the bottom Steve starts to have a look around when suddenly he feels a gun against the back of his head.

"My name is Captain Steve Rogers, I'm not here to hurt anyone." Steve says, raising his hands in surrender.

"Steve." The voice that Steve will never forget says and he feels the gun move from the back of his head.

"Bucky."

"What are you doing here?" Bucky asks as Steve turns around and faces him. When Steve sees looks at his oldest friend he sees that Bucky as the same long hair he had in DC, but his eyes aren't blank anymore, they are hunted.

"You know who I am?" Steve asks, feeling hope that maybe things aren't as bad as he imagined they would be.

"Yeah, I do." Bucky says and feeling so much joy Steve just pulls his friend into a hug, being so glad that he is okay.

"I'm sorry Buck. I'm sorry that I didn't look for you, I'm sorry for everything you've been through." Steve tells him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Bucky assures his friend a she doesn't blame Steve for anything, he never could.

"Let's get out of here, Buck." Steve says as they break apart, "Let's go home."

"I'm sorry Steve, I can't do that." Bucky says causing Steve to be shocked into silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Ever since Steve went inside the building Natasha and Sam having been waiting outside, both of their worry growing.

"How long are we going to wait out here?" Sam asks, as he has his own opinion but he wants to know what Natasha's thoughts are.

"A few more minute, then we're going in." Natasha says and Sam nods in agreement.

* * *

"Why not?" Steve asks forcing himself to ask, feeling the hope he was feeling only minutes later die.

"I have my memories back, and that's the problem." Bucky admits, "I remember what I did, I remember everything." Bucky explains, "For seventy years I did the worse things imaginable." Bucky explains, it being clear that he is feeling incredibly guilty for what he has done.

"That wasn't you." Steve explains, "They turned you into something else." Steve says, trying to get Bucky to understand, "I know you Buck, I know that you would have never hurt anyone if you had a choice."

"You don't know what I did." Bucky tells Steve, "and you don't want to."

"You're right, I don't want to know because it doesn't matter." Steve tells Bucky, "You're James Buchanan Barnes, and no matter what Hydra forced you to do that doesn't change. You're still my best friend and that will never change, there is nothing you can tell me that will change that." Steve says.

"Yes it does Steve, no matter what you think, what I did changes everything." Bucky tells him, "I need to stay where I won't hurt anyone."

"You hurt anyone Bucky, no matter where you are." Steve tells him.

"You don't know that." Bucky tells Steve as he doesn't believe that, so he doesn't know how Steve can.

"Yes, I do." Steve tells him, "Bucky if you come with me you can get help, you'll be safe and I will help you." Steve tells his friend, it sounding like he is close to begging.

"I can't, I don't trust myself." Bucky tells Steve, it being clear that he believes that.

"Then trust me." Steve requests, "You know me Buck, and you know that I won't let you hurt anyone." Bucky explains, "Come back with me and I promise that I will not let you hurt anyone. Please Buck." Steve begs and clearly hesitant Bucky gives a shaky nod.

"You won't regret this." Steve tells him and honestly Bucky very much doubts that, but before Bucky can say anything he hears the sound of movement from above and within a few seconds Bucky has pulled the gun again and has it pointed at the stairs, "it's okay. They're my friends." Steve assures Bucky, "They won't hurt you."

"Friends?" Bucky asks looking at Steve in confusion, but not moving the gun.

"Yeah." Steve confirms, "They're names are Natasha and Sam, they're good people. You can lower the gun, it's okay."

"STEVE" Sam's voice yells.

"EVERYTHING'S OKAY. I'LL BE RIGHT UP." Steve yells, "it's okay, Buck. It's okay." Steve says as he puts his hand on Bucky's shoulder, "it's okay." he says and Bucky slowly lowers the gun and hands it to Steve "Are you okay?" Steve asks his friend who gives a nod, "Then follow me." Steve says and he and Bucky head upstairs.

When Steve and Bucky walk upstairs Steve makes sure that he is standing in front of Bucky.

"Everything okay, Cap?" Sam asks and it is clear that Natasha is close to pulling his gun.

"Everything's fine." Steve assures his friends, "Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, I would like you to meet James 'Bucky' Barnes, my friend." Steve says as he side steps so that Natasha and Sam can see Bucky.

"Natalia." Bucky says, shocked, when he sees Natasha.

"Barnes." Natasha says, it feeling odd to call Bucky or as she used to know him The Winter Solider, by that name.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sam asks surprised.

"We have history." Natasha answers simply. At Sam's revelation Sam just looks confused while Steve is only slightly confused as he knows that Natasha and Bucky have a history, though he isn't sure about the specifics.

"Okay." Sam says, dragging out the word.

"Do you have anything that you want to take with you?" Steve asks Bucky.

"No." Bucky answers knowing that there is nothing that he wants to take with him.

"Okay. Let's go." Steve says and the four of them head out.

* * *

Not quite ten minutes after Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Sam left the building where Bucky was they arrive at the Quinjet where Melinda is waiting on the ramp. As Steve walks up he gives Melinda a nod and a look which says, 'everything is okay'.

"Bucky, I would like you to meet Melinda May." Steve introduces once they are close enough, "Melinda, I would like you to meet James 'Bucky' Barnes." Steve says.

"Sargent Barnes, it's nice to meet you." Melinda says, telling the truth as she would like to get to know the real Bucky, not the Winter Solider she fought twenty four years ago.

"I'm not a Sargent anymore." Bucky says, it feeling incredibly odd for him to be called that, "Have we met?" he asks as there is something vaguely familiar with Melinda.

"Briefly, about twenty four years ago." Melinda explains.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Bucky says as he realises exactly what that would means.

"It's okay." Melinda assures him, "I'll get us in the air, Captain."

"Thank you, Agent May." Steve says and after he and Melinda exchange nods Melinda heads into the cockpit, "We'll be home in a few hours." Steve tells Bucky as they walk over and sit down next to each other and Sam and Natasha sit down across from them.

"Where is home?" Bucky asks curious.

"Upstate New York." Steve explains.

"Of course." Bucky says, realising that he shouldn't be surprised by that.

"I'm staying at a base, an Avengers base, that's where we are going." Steve explains, feeling like giving Bucky this news sooner rather than later will be better.

"Oh." Bucky says, not sure how he feels about that, "Is Tony Stark there?" Bucky asks, needing to know.

"Yes, he is." Steve confirms, wondering how Bucky even knows about Tony but after he sees the look on his friends face Steve realises that there is a more important question, "Bucky? What's wrong?"

"I killed his parents." Bucky says, barley able to get the words out as he feels like it is one of the worse things he has done, "I killed Howard." Bucky says, looking right at Steve.

"That may make things complicated." Sam says and Natasha gently hits him across the shoulder.

"I can't go there, I can't face him." Bucky tells Steve.

"Yes you can." Steve says, he is shocked by his friend revelation but he realises that he needs to get over his shock and help his friend, "It wasn't you Bucky."

"It feels like it was, and I'm sure that Stark won't see it that way." Bucky explains.

"I'll talk to him, make him understand." Steve says, "Okay?" Steve asks and Bucky gives a nod.

On the other side of the Quinjet Natasha makes a promise to herself that she will help Steve, help Tony understand.

* * *

About an hour after the Quinjet took of Melinda hears footsteps and she is unsurprised when Steve walks in the cockpit and sits next to her.

"You got through to him." Melinda says after about a minute of silence.

"No, I didn't." Steve says and Melinda just gives him a confused look, "He knew who I was. He has his memories back, but he also remembers everything he has done." Steve explains.

"And he was feeling so much guilt that he wanted to be somewhere where he wouldn't hurt anyone." Melinda realises, understanding that as on a much smaller scale that's why she hid herself in the admin department after Bahrain.

"Yeah. I had to promise that I wouldn't let him hurt anyone to even get him to come with me." Steve reveals.

"He's going to feel that way for a while." Melinda says, not being able to help but remember what Natasha was like when Clint brought her in.

"I know." Steve says, "There is something else that could make things….complicated." Steve reveals, wanting Melinda's opinion on what to do.

"Oh?" Melinda asks.

"One of the things Hydra forced Bucky to do is kill Tony's parents." Steve reveals.

"That's makes things slightly more than complicated, Captain." Melinda informs Steve.

"It wasn't his fault!" Steve says angrily.

Hearing Steve's tone of voice and wanting to really talk to him Melinda switches the plane to autopilot and turns so that she is looking right at Steve.

"I know that. You know that. Anyone who has experience with brainwashing will know that, but Tony won't see it that way." Melinda tells Steve, "Not at first at least. Everything is going to need to be explained to him, before he finds out himself and you've got to realises that he still may not take the news well."

"I know he won't, I just need him to understand that it's not Bucky's fault." Steve informs Melinda, "Howard was Bucky's friend, he wouldn't have hurt him if he had a choice."

"Get Natasha to talk to Tony with you, she'll have a way for him to understand that." Melinda says and Steve nods.

* * *

Steve stays with Melinda for a few minutes before he returns to the back of the Quinjet. That was a while ago and ever since Steve returned to the back of the Quinjet he, Natasha, Bucky and Sam have been sitting in silence, it being clear that Bucky is becoming more nervous.

"Prepare for landing." Melinda says through the planes systems and a minutes later everyone feels the plane land. As it lands and the ramp opens Sam and Natasha stand up but Bucky doesn't move so Steve doesn't either.

"Bucky, it's okay I promise." Steve says as Melinda walks out from the cockpit.

Clearly nervous Bucky gives a nod and stands up, and so the group of five walk out of the Quinjet together.

When Steve, Bucky, Melinda, Natasha and Sam walk down the ramp they find Clint, Fury, Maria and Tony waiting. As soon as Bucky sees Tony he gets the urge to run as fast as he can in the other direction, but he forces himself not to because he knows that that will disappoint Steve.

"Tony, Fury, Maria, Clint I would like you to meet James "Bucky" Barnes." Steve introduce once they are close enough, "Bucky this is Clint Barton, Maria Hill, Nick Fury and Tony Stark." Steve says and Bucky just gives a hesitant not, not sure what else to do.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Clint asks confused.

"It didn't really stick." Bucky responds, not sure what else to say.

"That seems to be a habit around here." Tony comments as he is pretty sure that he might get whiplash from all the people he has thought are dead in recent years that have turned out not to be.

"Yeah." Fury says as he looks Bucky up and down, "You good Barnes?" Fury ask, wanting to ask as vaguely as possible whether he is in control.

"Yeah." Bucky says with a nod.

"Good."

"And I'm very sorry about what happened in DC." Bucky says, feeling the need to do that.

"Okay." Fury says with a nod, not saying more.

"And Mr Stark…" Bucky starts to say, but Steve put's his hand on his shoulder and cuts him off.

"Before you say that how about Sam and Melinda show you to your new rooms while I talk to Tony." Steve says giving his friend a look, knowing that if Tony loses it then Sam and Melinda won't let anything happen to Bucky.

"Steve…." Bucky starts to say but once more Steve cuts her off.

"Let me do this." Steve requests, "Please Buck." Steve says and Tony, Fury, Clint and Maria are very confused about what the hell is going on.

"Okay." Bucky says, being sure that it may not be a good idea.

"The rooms across from yours?" Sam asks as Steve as specifically kept those empty the entire time everyone has been at the Facility

"Yeah." Steve confirms.

"Okay. Follow us." Sam says and he and Melinda start to walk away, Melinda having given Steve a supportive smile as she walked passed.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Tony asks, once Sam, Melinda and Bucky have left.

"Maybe we should sit down." Steve says, not entirely sure how he is going to explain what Bucky was forced to do.

"I'm fine standing." Tony says, not sure whether he is telling the truth or not.

"Okay." Steve says, "So, um. I thought Bucky died when he fell from a train…."

"I know the story." Tony says, wanting to save Steve the pain of telling the story.

"Right. Well he survived the fall and Hydra found him and brainwashed him." Steve says, not really sure how to explain what happened next so he looks at Natasha for help.

"Hydra completely whipped away everything Barnes was." Natasha explains, "He became something known as the Winter Solider." Natasha says and Clint's eyes widen at that, realising exactly what that means, "For seventy years Barnes was put in and out of cryogenics and was used as Hydra's assassin and even loaned out to other…groups." Natasha says, choosing the word carefully, "He had no control, he didn't even have knowledge that what he was doing was wrong, and he had no agency." Natasha says, wanting everyone, especially Tony, to understand.

"Why did he do?" Tony asks.

"It wasn't his choice." Steve says, taking a step towards Tony, "If he had any control then he would have done it." Steve explains and Clint, Maria and Fury become concern as they realises that whatever Steve is trying to say is bad.

"Captain! What are you trying to say?" Tony asks, getting annoyed with Steve clearly beating around the bush.

"I'm saying that one of the things Bucky was forced to do, one of the things that he had no choice but to do, is kill your parents." Steve reveals as he braces himself for Tony's reaction.

For a minute it looks like Tony almost didn't hear what Steve says then a look of horror appears on his face.

"I'll kill him." Tony says but he doesn't get too far before Clint and Natasha have grabbed hold of him, "LET GO OF ME." Tony yells as he tries to fight the two former agents.

"No, not until you understand." Natasha says.

"I don't want to understand." Tony says, "He killed them!" Tony says pain in his voice, "He deserves to pay."

"It wasn't him. It wasn't the man who just walked away with Agent May and Sam." Steve says as Tony continues to try and fight Natasha and Clint.

"Tony." Natasha says and Tony acts like he didn't hear her, "STARK, LOOK AT ME." Natasha yells and the mere fact that Natasha yelled scared the crap out of Tony so he turns and looks at her, "Do you blame Clint for what he did when Loki was controlling him?"

"Of course not." Tony says, not even having to think about it.

"Do you hate Wanda for what she did when she was working with Ultron?" Natasha asks.

"No, but this….." Tony starts to say, but Natasha cuts him off.

"No this is the same thing. I knew the Winter Solider and he's not Barnes." Natasha says, surprising everyone who didn't know that, "The Winter Solider was exactly what Hydra made him into, a killing machine, but that's not Barnes." Natasha says stressing every word and Tony stops fighting against his hold though neither Clint nor Natasha let him go.

"The Bucky I know, my brother Bucky, would never hurt anyone, especially not your father." Steve says, "He considered Howard a friend, a good friend, and I know without a doubt that he would have never hurt him, or your mother."

"Barnes was brainwashed, he wasn't in control, and it's as simple as that." Natasha explains.

"When Loki was controlling me it was like everything was blank, I didn't see friends or enemies, I just heard Loki's voice telling me what to do. He could have told me anything and I would have done it no questions asks, and it would have been worse for Barnes." Clint explains.

"Please Tony, I'm not asking you to forgive him, I'm just asking that you don't hurt him." Steve requests.

"I want to talk to him, I want to hear everything from him." Tony says after about a minute, he gets where Steve, Natasha and Clint are coming from, he really does, but Bucky was the person who killed his parents, even if it wasn't his fault he played a part, "You can all be there, I just want, need, to talk to him."

"Okay." Steve says with a nod as Clint and Natasha let go of Tony and they all head out of the hanger.

"I'll leave you too it." Fury says, feeling like he doesn't have to witness what is going to happen.

"Same." Maria says, feeling the same way as they walk into the corridor.

* * *

A few minutes after they left the hanger, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Tony arrive at the door to the rooms that are now Bucky's.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Steve asks, needing Tony to be sure.

"I need the why, I need to know." Tony says and Steve gives a nod before opening the door.

As they enter Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint find Melinda, Bucky and Sam sitting on the couches, it being clear that Melinda and Sam are trying to couch Bucky into talking. What is also clear is that Melinda and Sam tensed, almost like they were expecting a fight when the door opened.

When Bucky sees who walked in he stands up, being completely prepared to face whatever Tony wants to do with him.

"I need to know why." Tony tells Bucky, "Why did Hydra want my parents dead?" Tony asks, his voice shaking, something which the other people in the room have rarely heard.

"They were worried that your father was close to finding out the truth. They feared that within a matter of days he would find out about Hydra and go public with that knowledge, they had to protect themselves." Bucky explains.

"And Mom? What did she do?" Tony asks, honestly that was the answer he was expecting so it isn't a big surprise to him as ever since the truth about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra came out he has been wondering how his father never knew.

"Nothing." Bucky says, "She was just collateral damage." Bucky says and it is clear that Tony would very much like to attack Bucky but he somehow manages to keep his head, "Mr Stark." Bucky says taking a step forward, feeling like he doesn't have the right to call Tony by his first name, "I am so sorry, I know that there is nothing I can do to make up for my actions, and I know that I will never forgive myself." Bucky says meaning his words, "I considered your father to be a friend so to know that I caused his death, and the death of your mother….. There is no forgiveness for that, there is no excuse, but I need you to know that if I had any control I wouldn't have hurt them. I wouldn't have killed them if I had a choice. What I did to them and many others is something that I will carry around with me forever, their blood will always be on my hands, and I know that there is nothing I can do or say to change that." Bucky tells Tony, it being clear that he is never going to forgive himself for what he did and that he is feeling real guilt.

"You can call me Tony." Tony says before walking out it being his way of saying that he doesn't blame Bucky, which is the truth, knowing what he knows he blames Hydra and he is glad about everything he has done to make them pay.

"What just happened?" Bucky asks confused about a minute later.

"He doesn't blame you." Steve explains knowing that.

"Really?" Bucky asks surprised, feeling like that is way more than he deserves.

"Really." Natasha confirms, "How about we give you two some alone time to catch up." Natasha says.

"That would be great, thanks." Steve says and after nodding, Natasha, Clint, Sam and Melinda leave, Melinda squeezing his hand in comfort as she walks past.

"See everyone knows it wasn't your fault." Steve says once everyone else has left, "maybe you should start believing that to."

"I don't know if can." Bucky admits as he walks over and sits on the couch.

"You've got to try." Steve says walking over and sitting next to him.

For a few minutes Bucky and Steve sit in silence, neither really sure what to say or do.

"So, Melinda May, you're dating her, aren't' you?" Bucky asks, as he noticed the way Melinda and Steve interacted together and that lead him to think that.

"Yeah." Steve says, "I mean we haven't officially talked about what we are, but yeah." Steve says, thinking that maybe they should do that at some point.

"Does she make you happy?" Bucky asks as that's what mattes to him, that Steve is happy.

"Yeah, Buck, she does, she really does." Steve confirms with a smile, it being clear that he is telling the complete truth.

"Good, I'm glad." Bucky says and they once more drift into silence.

"After S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra fell, after you got your memories back why didn't you look for me?" Steve asks after a few minutes of silence, needing to know that.

"I was ashamed, of everything I did, I didn't want you to know." Bucky admits, "I thought that it would be better for you if I wasn't in your life." He admits, being sure to look away from Steve.

"Never think that." Steve tells his friend, "Okay, never. You're my brother Buck, my best friend and there is nothing that you could do or say that would make me ashamed of you or make me not want you in my life." Steve says, it being clear that he means everything he is saying, "Got it?"

"Got it." Bucky confirms, then decides to change the subject, "I want to know everything about you, about what has happened, about how you ended up here."

"I can do that." Steve says, "But I want to know about you too. I want to hear everything you're comfortable with telling me. Deal?"

"Deal." Bucky says, clearly hesitant and after getting the conformation Steve start to tell Bucky everything that happened since he 'died' everything that he wanted to tell his best friend but never could.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

It has been a week since Bucky Barnes arrived at the Avengers Facility and in that time everyone, including Tony who didn't really want to, has become worried about him as Bucky never leaves his rooms. Steve, and even Natasha have tried to get him to spend time out of them but he has been insistent. Bucky says that it is the only place where he can hurt anyone and because of that he won't leave.

It is near the end of breakfast time and Sam, Melinda, Clint, Natasha, Maria, Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Rhodey and Tony are just finishing breakfast together when Steve walks in and sits next to Melinda.

"Still couldn't get him to come out?" Rhodey asks when he sees Steve.

"No. I tried again, but he wouldn't." Steve says, it being clear that he is more than worried about his friend.

"Did he at least eat something today?" Melinda asks as she knows that Bucky hasn't really been eating which is something that is worrying Steve a great deal.

"Under protest." Steve says with a nod.

"That's good." Clint Comments.

"Not really." Steve says with a frown.

"You know maybe you should get someone to talk to him." Sam suggests.

"You mean like a Psychiatrist?" Steve asks and Sam nods, "Could you?"

"I'm not qualified, whoever talked to him would need to be a professional." Sam explains.

"Good luck with that." Tony say sarcastically, "It's not like there are many trained Shrinks who have enough experience with what we do to really be able to help him." Tony says and everyone has to agree with him.

"Melinda, didn't you say that S.H.I.E.L.D. is conducting Psychological examinations on gifted people? You must have a psychiatrist you trust." Rhodey comments, remembering what Melinda said on her second day at the facility.

"We are and we do." Melinda confirms.

"Do you trust them?" Sam asks, "Are they qualified for something like this?"

"I completely trust him and yes he is." Melinda confirms, Natasha, Clint and Maria all realise that this conversation is potentially about to get very awkward but at the same time they want to see where it goes so they don't say anything.

"Then you should call him, Bucky needs help." Sam says, before anyone else has a chance to say anything.

"It's my ex-husband." Melinda explains and a feeling of awkwardness takes over the table.

"That makes things slightly complicated." Tony says, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah it does. But Andrew is also the best, he helped me after Loki." Clint reveals. It took a lot to get him to go and talk to someone but after pressure from Natasha and Melinda he finally agreed to talk to Andrew and that helped him a lot.

"It's true. Andrew was the most qualified Psychologist that consulted with S.H.I.E.L.D." Maria confirms.

Ever since Melinda explained who the psychologist is she has been watching Steve and it is clear the he isn't sure what to think it is like he is torn.

"Captain." Melinda says and Steve turns to look at her, "How about we go for a walk." She suggests and Steve nods, so they both get up and leave without another word to anyone else.

"I would really love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation." Clint comments once Steve and Melinda are out of hearing range.

"You can be, if you want." Tony says with a smirk.

"No." Natasha, Rhodey and Maria say, it being clear that there is no way that they are going to let that happen.

* * *

It few minutes after Melinda and Steve left the cafeteria they are walking on the grounds and just like they have been since they left they are both silent, neither sure how to start the conversation that they have to have.

"You were married." Steve says, finally breaking the silence, he sounds surprised by that though he vaguely remembers Maria mentioning something about 'May's ex-husband' when he first talked to her about Melinda.

"Yeah, I was, for three years." Melinda answers.

"How did you meet?" Steve asks, it being the first thing he can think to ask.

"Through S.H.I.E.L.D., Andrew was a consultant on a case. We started to date not long after and after a year we eloped." Melinda explains.

"Eloped?"

"It seemed simpler at the time." Melinda explains, as considering she was still in the field she they couldn't plan a wedding because there was no guarantee that she wouldn't have to work.

For the next few minutes Melinda and Steve once again walk in silence, with every step it is clear that Steve wants to ask something but he keeps stopping himself.

"You can ask." Melinda says, "Whatever it is that you want to know." Melinda informs Steve.

"What happened?" Steve asks nervously, "Why did you divorce?"

"Bahrain." Melinda answers, "After, I pushed everyone away." Melinda admits, "And I couldn't be the person he deserved, so I walked away." Melinda explains, "I hurt him but it was better that way." She explains and Steve just nods, not sure what to say as he has a question, but honestly he isn't sure if he wants the answer so he doesn't ask the question.

Once more Melinda and Steve drift into silence, neither sure what to say so instead they just continue to walk.

"Do you think he would be able to help Bucky?" Steve asks after almost fifteen minutes of him and Melinda walking in silence.

"I do." Melinda confirms, "Andrew has a lot of experience with things like this. If anyone will be able to help Bucky then it will be him." Melinda says, believing that.

"Would he help?"

"Yes." Melinda confirms.

"Would you be okay with asking him for help?" Steve asks as he wants to do whatever he can to help Bucky but not if Melinda is uncomfortable with it.

"To help Bucky, yes, I would." Melinda says, meaning that, "Would you?" Melinda asks curious as she knows that Steve would do whatever it took to help Bucky, but she doesn't want to hurt him.

"Yes." Steve says, not entirely sure if he is telling the truth.

"If I can use a Quinjet I can go and get Andrew to help today." Melinda tells Steve, honestly she would like to get it over with.

"Of course you can use a Quinjet." Steve informs Melinda who just gives a nod.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Melinda has left in a Quinjet to go see Andrew and Steve has headed to the living area where he found Tony, Natasha, Clint and Maria.

"Where's Mel?" Clint asks curious when he sees just Steve.

"Just left on the Quinjet." Steve explains.

"May's seriously going to go ask her ex-husband to help her current boyfriends' best friend?" Tony asks, "Wow."

"That does make it sound pretty bad." Maria admits.

"It will be fine." Steve says, honestly not sure if he believes that.

"Wow, you're optimistic." Clint comments, honestly he is highly amused.

"I could have told you that." Natasha comments, honestly she knows that both Andrew and Steve are mature adults and can act like it so she isn't worried, though she does suspect that it may lead to a conversation that Melinda and Steve have been meaning to have for weeks.

* * *

It takes less than an hour to fly to Virginia and thanks to her connections Melinda is able to have a car standing by which allows her to drive straight to Culver University, a drive that doesn't even take ten minutes.

When she arrives back on Campus Melinda heads straight to Andrew's office where she discovers that he is in class for another fifteen minutes and so instead of going to his class Melinda just sits in his office and waits.

* * *

About twenty minutes after Steve walked into the living area Natasha is able to sneak out unnoticed and once she does she heads straight to Bucky's rooms as she wants to talk to him.

"Natalia." Bucky greats when Natasha walks it.

"I've told you, It's Natasha now." Natasha corrects for what feels like the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit that's hard to break." Bucky admits.

"Yeah." Natasha tells him, "You know Steve's worried about you."

"I know." Bucky says, "But everyone else is safe if I stay here, I won't hurt them in here."

"You're not going to hurt anyone." Natasha tells Bucky, "I know the Winter Solider, you know I do, and you're not him anymore, you're Bucky Barnes and Bucky Barnes wouldn't hurt anyone." Natasha says, knowing that, "Besides do you really think Steve or I would let you?"

"I know you wouldn't." Bucky admits, "I just don't know if I can face everyone, most people here I have hurt or tried to kill at least once."

"You're not alone in that." Natasha tells Bucky, "No one, not even Tony blames you, James. You should try to remember that."

"I don't know if I can. I can't risk it." Bucky admits.

"Okay, then you should know that Melinda has gone to her ex-husband who happens to be a psychiatrist, to ask if he would be willing to help you." Natasha explains.

"Are you serious?" Bucky asks, shocked about that.

"Yes. Everyone here is willing to help you Barnes, no matter what it takes. As hard as I know it is maybe you should think about letting us." Natasha says before walking out, leaving Bucky to his thoughts.

* * *

About twenty minutes after Melinda sat down in Andrew's office the door opens and Andrew walks in. Once he walks in Andrew walks straight over to his desk, not even noticing Melinda as he sits down and starts to flick through papers.

"You know you should really check a room when you enter." Melinda tells Andrew, and she can't hide her amusement as Andrew jumps in shock.

"I don't have any reason to." Andrew comments, "Though maybe I should start." He mutters, thinking that it could be a good idea, "What are you doing here, Melinda?"

"I need your help." Melinda says as she gets up and walks over to him.

"Of course you do." Andrew says, not surprised by that as it seems to be the only reason he sees Melinda these days, "So, what does S.H.I.E.L.D. need now?"

"I'm not actually working with S.H.I.E.L.D. right now." Melinda reveals.

"Really?" Andrew asks surprised, "Who are you working with?"

"The Avengers." Melinda answers and a look of complete shock appears on Andrew's face.

"The Avengers." Andrew repeats, it being clear that he is still shocked, "How did that happen?"

"Well when you dropped me off I went to have a drink with Natasha, and after more than one, I went back with her to The Avengers Facility because Clint was annoyed that Natasha didn't tell him that I was visiting and I haven't left." Melinda explains.

"That was five weeks ago." Andrew realises and Melinda nods, "How did Phil react to that?"

"He doesn't know." Melinda admits, "So I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him if he calls."

"I won't." Andrew assures Melinda, "So, the Avengers need my help?" Andrew asks, not sure what to think about that.

"Yes." Melinda confirms, "Captain Rogers childhood best friend, Bucky Barnes was believed to have died…." Melinda starts to say but Andrew cuts her off.

"I know the story." Andrew says and Melinda just gives him a look, "I've had to sit through Phil telling it a hundred times, I don't need to hear it again." Andrew informs Melinda.

"Right, of course." Melinda says, "Well it turns out he isn't dead, he survived thanks to the experiments that Zola preformed on him during the war." Melinda explains, "Hydra brainwashed him and they have been using him as their assassin for the past seventy years. He's got his memories back, but he's not okay." Melinda admits.

"And you want me to talk to talk to him to see what state his heads in and help him work thought what he is dealing with by talking it through." Andrew realises.

"Would you?" Melinda asks curious.

"Of course." Andrew says with a nod, "I'm guessing you would like me to come today."

"Yes." Melinda confirms.

"I can leave in half an hour, I've just got to sort a couple of things out." Andrew explains.

"Okay." Melinda says before returning to where she was sitting and sitting down once more.

* * *

After getting a call from Melinda saying she will be back in about an hour, with Andrew. Steve has headed onto the roof as it is one of the few places at The Facility where he can get some alone time.

"If you're trying to hide you're not doing a pretty poor job." A voice says and Steve turns to see Tony.

"I'm not hiding." Steve says.

"Really? It seems like it to me." Tony says as he walks over.

"I'm not, I just needed a minute." Steve admits.

"I take it Melinda and her ex are on their way back?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, they'll be here within the hour." Steve answers.

"And you're not sure how to react." Tony says, "I can give you some advice if you want." Tony offers.

"Don't listen to him." A voice says and Tony and Steve turn to see Natasha, "I wouldn't listen to any advice Tony has on this matter."

"That's insulting." Tony comments.

"But warranted." Natasha comments, "Look, Andrew is a good guy, and he and Mel were good together, but that was a long time ago. They ended things for a reason." Natasha explains, "They got closure and there is nothing between them anymore." Natasha explains and Steve just gives a nod.

* * *

Less than an hour after they left Virginia Melinda lands the Quinjet at The Avengers Facility and as Melinda and Andrew walk down the ramp Melinda isn't surprised to find everyone waiting.

"Nick." Andrew says completely shocked when he sees Nick Fury standing there as he still believed him to be dead.

"Dr Garner, it's good to see you again." Fury responds.

"Yeah." Andrew says, it being clear that he is shocked.

"Andrew you know Nick, Maria, Natasha and Clint…"

"Yes, it's good to see you again." Andrew greats.

"And I would like to introduce you to, Captain Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes and Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." Melinda introduces, pointing to everyone as she introduces them not that she really needs to, her eyes lingering on Steve even as she points to other people.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Andrew says, meaning that.

"You too, Doctor Garner." Steve says stepping forward, "Thank you for coming." Steve says, meaning that.

"Call me Andrew, and I'm happy to help." Andrew says and Steve gives a nod.

"Why don't Captain Rogers and I take you to Bucky." Melinda suggests, still not looking away from Steve until she has to.

"That would be great." Andrew says and he, Melinda and Steve leave the hanger.

"She didn't tell him." Clint says once they have left.

"What?" Pietro asks.

"Mel didn't tell Andrew about her and Steve." Maria explains.

"That's going to be interesting." Tony comments, amusement in his voice.

"Don't you lot have more important things to do than gossip?" Fury asks.

"No." Everyone else in the hanger say.

* * *

"So you and Phil didn't feel like mentioning the fact that Fury was alive?" Andrew asks Melinda as the two of them and Steve walk to Bucky's rooms.

"Couldn't." Melinda answers, "It needed to be a secret."

"Of course it did." Andrew says, honestly he wasn't sure what else he was expecting, "See this is what I was talking about, secrets will always be yours and S.H.I.E.L.D. 's first instinct." Andrew argues.

"It's a hard habit to break, but I'm trying." Melinda says, annoyed.

"Here we are." Steve says when they arrive outside Bucky's rooms, "Let me talk to Bucky first." Steve requests.

"Of course." Andrew says and Steve enters the room leaving Melinda and Andrew out in the hall, "So are things good here?" Andrew asks after about a minute.

"Yeah, they're really good." Melinda admits.

"Are you going to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Andrew asks curious.

"I honestly don't know." Melinda admits.

"Wow, either things are really bad at S.H.I.E.L.D. or really good here." Andrew comments, realising that it is a big deal for Melinda to be considering not going back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"It's both actually." Melinda admits as the door opens and Steve walks out.

"He'll talk to you." Steve informs Andrew, though he's looking at Melinda.

"Good." Andrew says before entering the room, leaving Melinda and Steve in the hall.

"So, that's Andrew." Steve says after about a minute.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"Did you tell him about us?" Steve asks, not being able to help his curiosity.

"I didn't see the point." Melinda says.

"Oh, I see." Steve says, the disappointment being clear in his voice. "I'll see you later, Agent May." Steve says before walking away and right away Melinda realise her mistake.

"I didn't mean it like that." Melinda says blocking Steve's path, "Andrew's my past, and I didn't see the point of telling him about us, because it has nothing to do with him." Melinda explains, "I like being with you Steve, I like us, whatever we are." Melinda says, completely meaning everything she is saying.

"What are we, Melinda?" Steve asks, needing to know.

"An us." Melinda answers, "I don't know the exact name for what we are, but I know that you're the first person in a really long time I've let myself truly open up to, and that doesn't scare me or make me want to run." Melinda admits, telling the truth and surprising herself by doing so, "You matter to me, Steve, and I want to see what we can be together." Melinda admits.

"So do I." Steve says and he and Melinda exchange smile.

"Oh come on, this is where you kiss and make up." A voice says and Melinda and Steve turn to see Natasha, Clint, Maria, and Tony. Tony was the one who made the comment, Clint looks like he is desperately trying not to laugh, Maria is trying and failing to look disapproving, and Natasha just looks amused.

"What do you four think you're doing?" Melinda asks as Steve blushes.

"Isn't that obvious?" Maria asks and Melinda rolls her eyes.

"We thought we would check to make sure you two are okay." Natasha explains.

"Are you?" Tony ask.

"Yeah, we're better than okay." Steve answers with a grin.

"Good." Clint says amused, "So Andrew and Bucky talking?" He asks and Steve nods.

"You're going to wait outside the door until one of them comes out, aren't you?" Natasha asks, realising that.

"Yes." Steve confirms.

"Then I guess we all are." Tony comments as even though he isn't completely okay with Bucky yet he does want to support Steve.

"Yep." Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Maria confirm and the group of six make themselves comfortable while still standing while they wait for news on Steve's oldest friend, even though none of them will admit it they are all incredibly worried about Bucky and hope for some idea of what is going on soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"Where do you think Tony's gone off to?" Maria asks curious as it has been about an hour since Andrew went to talk to Bucky and a few minutes earlier Tony said that he had to go do something, leaving Clint, Natasha, Melinda, Maria and Steve sitting on the floor outside Bucky's rooms, all four of them impatient for news.

"With him who knows." Clint comments, saying what they are all thinking.

"They've been in there a while." Steve comments, "Maybe I should go check to make sure everything is okay."

"No." Melinda, Clint, Natasha and Maria say together.

"This much time passing means one thing, Andrew has gotten Bucky to talk." Natasha says, "Just leave them and wait."

"That's not as easy as sounds." Steve admits.

"I know." Natasha says, giving him a supportive look, and the group once again drifts into silence.

"Got it." Tony says walking into the corridor once more.

"Got what?" Maria asks and Tony shows them a deck of cards.

"Waiting in silence is boring." Tony says, "I thought we could play poker." He explains as he felt the need to do something as the waiting in silence was starting to drive him crazy.

"You want to play poker with four elite spies?" Clint asks giving Tony an 'are you that stupid?' look.

"Sure. Could be fun." Tony says as he sits back down on the floor, being pretty sure that he may grow to regret that decision.

"Sure, I'm always willing to beat you." Natasha says with a smirk, "Who's going to deal?" he asks curious.

"The most honest gets my vote." Tony says as he throws the deck of cards at Steve.

"Really?" Steve asks as he catches them, "I never agreed to play."

"Oh come on Cap, you know you want to." Tony says with a smirk.

"It will actually be fun." Melinda says, "And I can teach you Clint and Maria's tells." She tells Steve in a whisper, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Okay I'll play." Steve says.

"Do I want to know what Mel just whispered to you?" Maria asks curious.

"Probably not." Melinda answers.

"Deal the cards, Rogers." Natasha says, being pretty sure that she could guess what Melinda whispered.

"I am, Romanoff." Steve says as he starts to deal doing his best not worry about his best friend.

* * *

It has been about an hour and a half since Bucky and Andrew started talking and because he had Natasha's words replaying in his mind Bucky has actually been talking to Andrew, and it has actually been helping.

"What are you most afraid of, James?" Andrew asks. Ever since they started talking Andrew has been calling Bucky James to try and help him remember who he is.

"Everyone seeing me for the monster I am." Bucky answers.

"You're not a monster, James. You were forced to do monstrous things, there is a difference." Andrew says, "Shutting yourself away won't help you, it will hurt you." Andrew says, "Even if you start by spending just five minutes out of this room it's something." Andrew says and Bucky gives a nod, "Now, how about we talk about how you felt when your memories started to come back." Andrew suggests and once more Bucky gives a nod.

* * *

After over forty five minutes of playing poker, Melinda, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony and Maria hear the door to Bucky's room open and when they look up they see not just Andrew, but Bucky step out.

"Buck." Steve says standing up and heading over to his friend.

"Steve." Bucky greats, "Is that offer to give me a tour still on the table?"

"Of course." Steve says with a smile and Bucky gives a nod.

"So Andrew, are you sticking around?" Clint asks curious.

"I would love to, but I have to get back." Andrew explains.

"Thank you Dr Garner, for coming, for helping." Steve says, stepping forward so that he can shake Andrew's hand.

"You're welcome, Captain." Andrew says, returning the hand shake, "If you need more help in the future just let me know, I'll be more than happy to help."

"I'll remember that." Steve comments.

"If you need to get back we can leave right away." Melinda tells Andrew.

"That would be great, thanks." Andrew says and after exchanging a look with Bucky, a look which Andrew uses to tell him that he is just a call away, Melinda and Andrew leaves.

"So, where do you want to see first?" Steve asks curious, after he watches Melinda walk away.

"Wherever you want to show me." Bucky answers, it being clear that he is still nervous

"Okay. I think I know where to start." Steve says planning on showing Bucky the less crowded area's first.

* * *

About forty minutes later Melinda and Andrew are on their way back to Virginia and are close to arriving when Melinda hears footsteps and Andrew walks in and sits next to her in the cockpit.

Knowing that Andrew will eventually make the reason why he has joined her in the cockpit clear Melinda doesn't even acknowledge him when he sits down.

"So you're really considering not going back to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Andrew asks after about a minutes.

"I'm not sure of anything right now." Melinda admits as apart from wanting to be with Steve and the fact that she likes being with Natasha, Clint, Maria, Fury, Steve and the others at the facility she isn't sure of anything.

Due to the fact that it has been so long since he's seen Melinda truly unsure of anything it takes Andrew a few minutes to figure out what to say before he finally realise.

"Do you like being at the facility? Working with the Avengers?" Andrew asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Melinda says, not even needing to think about it.

"Do you feel the same being at the Playground and working with S.H.I.E.L.D. ?" Andrew asks.

"Sometimes." Melinda admits.

"Then maybe you have your answer about whether you should stay or go." Andrew comments.

"Maybe." Melinda says, not sure what to say or do, "We're about to land." She informs Andrew.

"Okay." Andrew says in response, "If you need anything just call, I'll still here for you." Andrew says and Melinda just gives a nod, "And I hope you and Steve are happy together." Andrew says and at that revelation Melinda is actually surprised, something that doesn't happen much.

"How did you know?" Melinda asks.

"I saw the way you looked at him, I know what it meant, and I saw the way he looked at you" Andrew admits, "I'm glad. You deserve to be with someone who can make you have that look on your face, and who looks at you the way he did, you deserve to be with someone who can be your equal, someone you can be open and honest with, and I something tells me that Captain Rogers is just that person." Andrew says as he feels the plane land.

"He is." Melinda confirms as she powers down the Quinjet.

"Good. I'm glad." Andrew says as he will always care for Melinda even though they didn't work out.

"You deserve someone who can make you happy too, Drew. You deserve someone who can actually love you like you deserve to be loved. I hope you find that person." Melinda says, completely meaning her words.

"I think I have." Andrew admits as he stands up, "Goodbye Melinda."

"Goodbye Andrew." Melinda says and Andrew walks out of the Quinjet.

After a couple of minutes after Andrew leaves Melinda sits in silence, thinking about everything Andrew said before she powers the Quinjet back up and flies away.

* * *

When Melinda arrives back at the Avengers Facility less than an hour later Melinda starts her search for the others. It takes a few minutes but Melinda finds Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Maria, Wanda and Pietro sitting in the living area, all facing the TV.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks when she walks in and sees what they are doing.

"We're educating Steve, Bucky, Wanda and Pietro." Tony explains and as he says that Melinda realises just what's on the TV.

"How is Mean Girls educating?" Melinda asks amused.

"You know what movie it after only a few seconds?" Steve asks surprised.

"How is Mean Girls not educating?" Tony asks, his voice being completely serious.

"Good point." Melinda admits as she goes and sits next to Steve there being space for her.

"You never did answer my question." Steve comments as Melinda sits down.

"I may have seen this movie a few times." Melinda explains.

"Okay."

"Mel, popcorn?" Clint ask curious.

"Sure." Melinda answers Clint passes a bowel over and together the group of eleven drift into silence while they watch the movie.

* * *

It has been three days since Melinda, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Sam, Rhodey, Tony, Wanda, and Pietro watched not just Mean Girls but several other movies together and in that time Bucky has attempted to spend more time out of his room, something which he has done to a degree but he is still spending most of his time in his room.

It is about one am and Bucky has left his room to go in search of Steve but to his surprise he finds that his friends' rooms are empty, so he starts to walk through the facility trying to find him.

Bucky has been walking for a few minutes when he sees a familiar person also walking.

"Natasha." Bucky says, having said the name over and over again in his head a few times to make sure he said the right thing.

"Barnes." Natasha greats, "It's good to see you out." Natasha says, actually telling the truth.

"Yeah, so um, Steve's not in his rooms. Do you know where he would be?" Bucky asks curious.

"This time of night, gym." Natasha reveals, not needing to think about that.

"Gym?" Bucky asks surprised.

"Yep. I'll show you." Natasha says and she starts to lead the way to the gym, Bucky traveling behind.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Natasha and Bucky arrive at the gym where they find Melinda and Steve sparing.

"No wonder Hydra wanted me to kill her." Bucky comments shocked when he sees Melinda holding her own against Steve, something which he knows isn't easy to do.

"Yeah, Mel's one of the best." Natasha says with a smirk, it being clear that she is proud of her friend.

"She was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent right?" Bucky asks curious.

"Yeah, since she was seventeen." Natasha answers.

"Huh." Bucky says, it being clear that he isn't exactly sure what to say.

For the next few minutes Natasha and Bucky watch while Melinda and Steve spar.

"Do you two want to join?" Melinda asks as she knocks Steve to the map.

"Sure." Natasha confirms as Melinda helps Steve up.

"Bucky?" Steve asks seeing that his friend is nervous.

"I'm not sure." Bucky admit as he and Natasha walk over. Honestly he doesn't want to hurt anyone, even if it is by accident.

"That's fine." Natasha comments, "Mel, how about you and me go first?" Natasha suggests as she figures that if Bucky just watches, with Steve next to him, then maybe he will feel better about joining in.

"Sure." Melinda says, and she and Natasha move over to the mats while Steve and Bucky take several steps back.

Once they are sure that Steve and Bucky are far enough back Melinda and Natasha start to spar, it being clear that they are both going all in.

"This is meant to be friendly, right?" Bucky asks Steve as they watch Melinda and Natasha spar.

"This is them fighting friendly." Steve says, knowing that from experience, "Don't worry, they know what they are doing, and I've never seen them seriously hurt each other." Steve explains, leaving out that he has seen them both to get a few cuts and bruises, a few sprains, but nothing more serious than that.

"Right." Bucky says and he continues to watch, "Okay. I'll spar." Bucky says after a few minutes of watching Melinda and Natasha.

"Great." Steve says.

* * *

After over an hour of Steve, Melinda, Natasha and Bucky sparing together whether it be different one on one competitions or group sparing, the group of four have finally left the gym. Natasha and Melinda going in one direction to their rooms while Steve and Bucky go in another to head to their respective ones.

"So what did you think?" Steve asks Bucky curious.

"It was interesting." Bucky admits, "Do you do that a lot?" he asks curious.

"Melinda and I do, we spar at least once a day." Steve explains, "Sometimes Natasha or one of the others join us."

"I see." Bucky says as they arrive at their doors.

"I'll see you in the morning, Buck." Steve says.

"Yeah, night Steve." Bucky says

"Night." Steve says and the two of them head into their respective rooms.

* * *

It has been three days since Bucky, Natasha, Melinda and Steve spared together and ever since then Bucky has spent slightly more time out of his room, though not by much.

It is mid-morning and Steve, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Pietro and Wanda are getting ready to go on a mission.

Clint is helping Steve load the Quinjet when he notices someone walking towards them.

"Um, Steve." Clint says and Steve looks up and looks at where Clint is looking, "I didn't think Mel was cleared yet." Clint comment.

"She's not." Steve says with a frown as he puts down what he is doing and walks over to Melinda, "What are you doing?" Steve asks.

"Getting ready to leave on the mission." Melinda says, it sounding like it is obvious.

"Dr Cho hasn't cleared you for missions yet." Steve reminds Melinda.

"It's been almost five weeks, I'm fine." Melinda say, not seeing the big deal.

"Dr Cho doesn't seem to think so." Steve argues.

"Yeah well, Doctor Cho is just being overly cautious." Melinda says, it being clear that she is annoyed, "I know my body Steve, and I know that I can handle this."

"I know you believe that." Steve says, "But I saw you wincing when you were moving after sparing this morning."

"You noticed that?" Melinda asks surprised as she through that she was doing a good job at hiding that.

"Yes. You're not okay Melinda, not completely. So just please wait until Dr Cho gives you the all clear, please." Steve requests, there being an undertone of begging to her voice.

"Three days. I'll give Dr Cho three days to clear me then I'm going to go on a mission whether or not she says it's okay." Melinda says, "Good luck, Captain." Melinda says before walking away, it being clear that she is less than happy about sitting out.

"That went well." Steve says as honestly he was expecting things to go a lot worse.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Steve and the others left on the mission and still annoyed Melinda is waking around the facility.

"Melinda." A voice says and Melinda turns to see Bucky, "Is everyone back?" He asks curious.

"No. I didn't go on the mission." Melinda explains.

"Why not?" Bucky asks confused.

"Because I don't have medical clearance for field work at the moment." Melinda explains.

"But you were sparing three days ago." Bucky says, not understanding how Melinda could not have medical clearance considering the way she was fighting.

"Yeah, I was, but Dr Cho hasn't cleared me for missions." Melinda explains, it being clear that she is less than happy about that.

"What happened? Why aren't you cleared?" Bucky asks before he can stop himself, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I got in the way of a grenade a few weeks ago, it did some shrapnel damage to my liver and spleen." Melinda explains.

"That would have hurt." Bucky comments.

"Yeah, a little." Melinda admits, "But what is annoying is that I feel fine and Doctor Cho hasn't cleared me for field work which means I have to stay here while my team are on a mission." Melinda says, it being clear that she is annoyed that she can't watch her teams back.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Melinda says and the two of them drift into awkward silence.

"So, um could you show me where the firing range is?" Bucky asks curious.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Melinda says as she knows how hesitant Bucky has been about fighting and weapons.

"It is." Bucky confirms, "I don't want to kill anymore." Bucky says, only telling Melinda because he needs to tell someone and Melinda is the only one around, "But I can't sit here when Steve is out on missions, I need to watch his back."

"I think I have something that can help you have it both ways." Melinda realises, getting an idea.

"Really?" Bucky asks shocked.

"Yeah, follow me." Melinda requests and she heads down one of the corridors, Bucky, quiet confused about what is going on, following behind.

* * *

After leaving the corridor Melinda leaves Bucky straight to hers and Natasha's rooms as it is where she will find exactly what she is looking for.

"I'll just be a minute." Melinda says when they enter the living area of Melinda's and Natasha's rooms.

"Sure." Bucky says as Melinda heads into the bedroom and he stays in the living area.

For about a minute Bucky waits in the living area until Melinda walks out holding what looks to be a pistol and extra magazines for it.

"This is an ICER, an Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railgun." Melinda explains putting the gun flat in in her hands so she can show Bucky without him seeing it at a threat, "It was created by two people I completely trust and works exactly like a regular pistol except it's non-lethal." Melinda explains.

"How?" Bucky asks.

"Each round has doses of Dendrotoxin it will knock a person back and out." Melinda explains, "They don't always work against enhanced people, but they are effective for everything else." Melinda explains taking a step forward, "It's yours now if you want it."

"Are you sure?" Bucky asks feeling like that may be the perfect weapon for him.

"Yeah. And Maria can put a call in to get extra rounds and rifles, both sniper and assault." Melinda explains as she hands over the gun and magazines.

"I'd like that." Bucky says as he accepts the gun, "Thanks, Melinda." He says as he inspects it.

"You're welcome." Melinda says, "So the others won't be back for a few hours, do you still want to go to the firing range?" Melinda asks curious.

"Please." Bucky responds, looking up from the gun and both he and Melinda head out of the room.

* * *

It has been three days since Melinda showed Bucky the ICERS and in that time Melinda has been cleared for field work though there hasn't been a mission yet and Bucky has gotten to the point where he spends more time out of his rooms than in them.

It is just after breakfast and while Melinda, Clint, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, Tony, Sam, Rhodey, and Pietro are all in one of the living area Maria is in the Action Centre finishing up some things she needs to do when she notices she has an incoming video call. When she presses answer Maria sees Phil on the other end of the call.

"Hey, Phil. Thanks for the shipment of ICERS they are very much appreciated here." Maria says then she notices that Phil looks afraid, he looks panicked, "Phil, what is it?" Maria asks concerned.

"Please tell me you know where Melinda is, that's she's safe." Phil requests his voice sounding even more panicked than how he looks, something which Maria didn't think was possible.

* * *

A few minutes after she received the panicked call from Phil Maria rushes into the Living are where she finds everyone in the middle of some kind of game with many tennis balls.

"Maria, what's wrong?" Natasha asks, being the first one to notice her friend.

"I just received a panicked call from Phil Coulson." Maria explains, causing everyone to turn to look at her.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Melinda asks, worried about her team.

"Not exactly." Maria answers, "Ward's rebuilding Hydra." Maria says taking a step towards Melinda, "And he's put a hit out, on you." She reveals, to the shock of everyone in the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"Who's Ward?" Steve asks as he walks over to Melinda.

"Grant Ward, he was an original member of the team I put together, and a Hydra spy." Melinda explains, "He ejected Fitz and Simmons into the ocean in a medical pod causing Fitz to develop brain damage, he abducted Skye, twice, abducted and tortured Bobbi, killed countless S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and was behind the Fridge break out." Melinda explains, honestly she isn't afraid of Ward, she is annoyed and pissed off.

"What's his beef with you?" Clint asks, realising that there is something Melinda isn't saying.

"I was his primary target and I've beaten him every time we have fought, I was the one who put him in a cell for a time, and he blames me because he killed his girlfriend." Melinda explains, not knowing the last part for sure but guessing as it fits Ward's personality, before turning to Steve, "I need to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. They're going to go after Ward and if he's put a hit out on me then I have to help get him." Melinda says, being pretty sure that this time she isn't going to let him live.

"I know." Steve says with nod and Melinda gives him a smile before she walks out. As soon as Melinda walks out Steve turns to Bucky who, because of how well he knows Steve, knows exactly what his friend is thinking.

"I know." Bucky says, "You do what you have to do, I'll be fine here, promise." Bucky assures his best friend.

"Thanks, Buck." Steve says before chasing after Melinda.

"Okay anyone else thinking Melinda took that way better than she should have?" Sam asks after a couple of minutes of awkward silence, "I mean Hydra's new leader put a hit out on her and she seems fine." He comments, not seeing how Melinda can seem so fine.

"Mel knows Ward." Maria says, "She knows what he is capable off." Maria explains, knowing that better than most.

"And she's not completely okay. She's pissed." Natasha explains, knowing that even though Melinda was attempting to hide that.

* * *

"Melinda, wait." Steve says as he rushes to catch up with her.

"I have to go back, Steve." Melinda tells him, "I spent months on a plane with Ward and didn't realise he was a spy. l let him live every time we fought and now he's rebuilding Hydra, I've got to go back, I have to finish this." Melinda informs Steve.

"I know." Steve says, "I'm not here to stop you Agent May, I'm here to tell you that I'm coming with you."

"Steve…." Melinda starts to say but he cuts her of.

"Just like I can't talk you out of going you can't talk me out of going with you." Steve says, "We're an us, Melinda that means we're in this together. Neither of us have to face anything alone, especially Hydra." Steve informs Melinda as even though he knows, without a doubt, that Melinda can handle herself he also wants to help her.

"Thank you." Melinda says before kissing Steve, "Leave in half an hour?" Melinda asks when they break apart and Steve gives a nod, "I'll see you in the garage, Captain." Melinda says before she and Steve split up and go in two different directions, Melinda going to hers and Natasha's rooms while Steve goes to his.

As Melinda walks she pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials Phil's number.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" Phil's voice asks after only a few rings.

"It's May."

"May? Are you okay? Where are you?" Phil's voice asks it being clear that he is both worried about his best friend and incredibly glad to hear from her.

"I'll be back in a few hours, we can talk then." Melinda says before hanging up and continuing to make her way to hers and Natasha's rooms.

* * *

Melinda has been packing her bag, being surprised how far things have spread in the past six weeks, for a few minutes when she hears footsteps that she knows belong to Natasha.

"What didn't you say?" Natasha asks as she walks in and sits down on the bed.

"What?" Melinda asks, pretending to be confused though she knows, without a doubt, what Natasha is really asking.

"Don't play dumb, Mel, you suck at it." Natasha requests, "There was something about Ward that you didn't say, what is it?" Natasha asks and Melinda avoids looking at her, "Talk to me, Mel. Please." Natasha requests.

Hearing her friends' tone of voice Melinda sits down across from Natasha so that they can really talk.

"Before… everything. Ward and I handled an Asgardian Weapon called the Berserker Staff and it caused us to see our worse memories, we both needed to relieve stress afterwards." Melinda explains.

"You started to have sex." Natasha realises.

"It meant nothing to me, it was just a way to deal, and I would have never done it if I knew the truth." Melinda says stressing the never.

"I know." Natasha says, knowing that without a doubt, "You don't have to defend your actions to me Mel, you never have to do that." Natasha says, giving her a supportive smile.

"Right, so it turns out that his reason was to use that to try and distract me, so that I wouldn't figure out what he was doing, and I didn't even realise." Melinda says, knowing that she will never stop beating herself up for that.

"It's not your fault Mel, Hydra fooled us all." Natasha tells Melinda, "You couldn't have seen it coming."

"I should have." Melinda says, "He uses that to taunt me every time we fight and every time I let him live." Melinda says, "I'm not going to do that again." Melinda says, making a promise to herself as ever since she let Ward live the first time she has blamed herself for everything he has done.

"If you need backup or if you just want a friend call me, no matter the time." Natasha informs Melinda.

"I will." Melinda says, knowing that she is telling the truth.

"Good." Natasha says and Melinda once more stands up and continues to pack.

* * *

In his room Steve is also packing a bag of stuff he will need and just like Melinda he hears footsteps and he looks up to see Bucky walking in.

"So I guess Hydra really does keep growing back heads." Bucky comments.

"Yeah, they do." Steve says, "Buck, if you need anything I'm just a phone call away."

"Right back at you." Bucky responds.

"Look Buck, I know you're just starting figure things out and I'm…." Steve starts to say but Bucky cuts him off.

"Don't even start, I get why you're doing this, and you're making the right choice." Bucky says, not wanting Steve to feel guilty about going with Melinda because of him.

"Thanks." Steve says as he continues to pack.

* * *

Because they both have a lot of experience in packing in a hurry both Melinda and Steve and are all packed in fifteen minutes. Due to the fact that they were ready so quickly both Melinda and Steve have the idea to meet the other by their room and in doing so they end up meeting in the middle, Melinda holding a single bag and Steve holding his shield and a single bag.

"I was just coming to see if you were ready." Steve informs Melinda, who gives an amused half smile.

"I was doing the same thing." Melinda admits.

"Great minds." Steve says with a smile.

"Yeah, guess so." Melinda says, some amusement to her voice, "So I was thinking that we could drive a motorbike or two to the base." Melinda suggests.

"Sounds good to me, and ones fine." Steve informs Melinda, "Melinda, I know this is your team and that S.H.I.E.L.D. is your turf which is why I'll follow your lead on this, follow your orders." Steve says as he thought about that while he was packing and he realised that he'll be in Melinda's world for this, they won't be in the world they have grown to share.

"I'm not in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D, Phil is." Melinda says, not sure what to say to Steve's offer as honestly she can't imagine giving Steve orders.

"That might be true." Steve says stepping towards Melinda, "But I don't trust Coulson, I trust you." Steve says, completely meaning his words, "So what I said stands." Melinda is so shocked by Steve's words that she just gives a nod while she tries to think of the right thing to say,

"A team, equals." Melinda manages to say after about a minute, "How about we try that?" Melinda suggests.

"I'd like that." Steve says and the two of them exchange a smile as they drift into silence.

"So, I guess we should get going." Melinda admits after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, we should." Steve says and the two of them head down to the garage.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Melinda and Steve leave the corridor they walk into the garage they find Maria, Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Fury, Pietro, Wanda, Sam and Rhodey waiting.

"Did you really think we would let you two go without saying goodbye?" Clint asks noticing the surprised looks on Steve and Melinda's faces.

"Guess not." Melinda says as she and Steve walk over to one of the motorbikes.

"Of course we wouldn't, and we have parting gifts." Maria reveals.

"Really?" Steve asks, there being surprise to his voice

"Yep." Maria says, "For one you're going to need this." She says handing a lanyard over to Steve.

"You have extra lanyards?" Melinda asks Maria, honestly more surprised than she should be, as Steve accepts the lanyard.

"No, I just have one for every Avenger." Maria explains.

"Makes sense." Melinda says as she straps her bag to one side of the motorbike.

"Why do I need this?" Steve asks he straps his own bag in place while keeping his shield.

"You won't be able to get on or off base without it and Billy will constantly ask to see it." Melinda explain and Steve gives a nod while he puts it in his pocket.

"And here." Clint says handing Melinda over a cell phone, "Completely untraceable, just in case." He explain and Melinda nods.

"Thanks." Melinda says a se shoves the phone into her back.

"You're welcome." Clint says as Tony hurries into the room.

"Good, you haven't left." He says as he heads over, "I have something for you." Tony explains as he hands Melinda a folded outfit.

"What's this?" Melinda asks as she unfolds it to find what looks like the tactical outfit she always wears except everything except for the leather vest seems to be made out of some different kind of material and there is an Avengers Logo on the shoulder, exactly where her old outfit had a S.H.I.E.L.D. one.

"Upgraded tactical outfit. It's got more ballistic protection, more heat and cold resistant, and looks better, if I do say so myself" Tony explains, with a smirk, "I was going to give it to you your first mission after being cleared for field work, but I figure now works to." He explains.

"Thanks Tony." Melinda says, feeling grateful as she knows for a fact, thanks to Natasha, that Tony only makes stuff for people he considers to be her team.

"It's not a big deal." Tony says with a shrug, "Good luck, both of you." Tony says looking at Steve while Melinda puts her new outfit in her bag.

"Thanks Tony." Steve says.

"Come home soon, both of you." Sam informs Melinda and Steve, both of whom give a nod.

"We should get going." Steve say and Melina nods so to say one last goodbye Steve walks over to Bucky, Sam and Tony, while Melinda walks over to Clint, Maria, Natasha and Clint.

"I know what you have to do May, but be smart about it." Fury tells Melinda as he knows Melinda well enough to know that she is likely to go in all guns blazing to get Ward rather than thinking it through.

"I will." Melinda assures him.

"If you need back up just call." Maria says and Melinda just nods as she and Natasha exchange a look, neither of them needing words.

"Good luck Mel, don't get killed." Clint tells her.

"I'll do my best." Melinda says and Clint hugs her.

"We've got your back, no matter what." Sam tells Steve.

"I know. Thanks." Steve says gratefully.

"Don't do anything too stupid." Bucky informs Steve, he is sounding completely serious.

"I'll try not to." Steve says, being careful to make sure that it doesn't sound like a promise as he knows that's one he can't make.

"You'll do better than try." Bucky says and Steve can't help but give an amused smirk.

After spending a few minutes saying goodbye to everyone else Melinda and Steve both walk over to the motorbike.

"Are you ready to go?" Steve asks and Melinda gives a nod. At Melinda's nod Steve puts his shield on his back and Melinda climbs on the front of the while Steve climbs on the back, "Don't get into too much trouble while we're gone." Steve informs the others.

"Right back at you." Tony responds and with one last look at the others Melinda and Steve speed off.

"Hasn't either of them heard of helmets?" Rhodey asks curious as they speed off.

"No." Bucky, Natasha, Clint and Maria says, amusement in all of their voices.

* * *

At the Playground ever since hearing from Melinda Phil has been sitting in his office trying to digest everything. Realising that he needs to let everyone else know what is going on Phil presses the intercom on his phone.

"Billy, can you send everyone up to my office please." Phil requests.

"Sure, Director." Billy says.

"Thanks." Phil says and while he waits for the other's Phil can't help but look down at his prosthetic hand. It may have been over six weeks since he got his hand replaced but he's still struggling to get used to it.

A few minutes after Phil asked Billy to send everyone up the door opens and Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Hunter, Bobbi, and Mack walk in, Bobbi limping slightly as even though she isn't using crutches anymore and she has had surgery on her knee and is doing rehab she still isn't able to walk without a limp.

"Has something else happened?" Skye asks worried.

"No, but I heard from May, she's on her way back." Phil explains.

"Is she okay?" Simmons asks, feeling relief that they have at least heard from May

"I'm not sure." Phil admits, "All she said is that she'll be back in a few hours and that we can talk then." Phil explains.

"I'll make sure the sensors alert us as soon as someone enters base, even with a lanyards." Skye informs everyone.

"Thank you." Phil says and Skye nods.

"Did you need anything else, Sir?" Bobbi asks curious.

"No, that's all." Phil tells them, "You can go." He says and everyone else leaves his office.

* * *

It has been about half an hour since Melinda and Steve left the Avengers Facility and ever since they have been speeding along streets though Melinda has been sure not to use main freeways so that they have less of a chance of being notice.

"How many road rules are we and have we been breaking?" Steve asks Melinda, saying it basically right into her ear so that she can hear him.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Melinda asks curious.

"I don't know, do I?" Steve asks.

"No, I don't think you do." Melinda admits.

"Realistically what are the chances of us making it to the base in one piece?" Steve asks curious.

"Pretty good." Melinda says, "I know what I'm doing, Captain." Melinda informs Steve as she turns to look at him.

"I don't doubt that." Steve admits, smiling back at Melinda, "Eyes on the road!" Steve says and Melinda turns back towards the road with an amused smirk on her face.

* * *

About three hours after Coulson called everyone to his office he, along with Skye, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons, and Mack are standing in the hanger waiting for May.

"Are you sure that it's May?" Phil asks Skye curious, wanting to be sure.

"It was her lanyard." Skye says.

"It is her." Hunter says and everyone turns to see Melinda riding in on a motorbike.

"She's not alone." Phil notes, though he can't see well enough to notice who it is on the back of the bike.

"OH MY GOD." Skye says shocked about a minute later, when Melinda and Steve are closes enough for everyone to truly see who is on the back.

"That can't be who I think it is." Mack says, sounding completely shocked.

"It is." Phil confirms, sounding shocked and completely thrilled.

"No, it's not." Hunter says, disbelieving.

"Oh yes it is." Bobbi confirms.

"Captain America." Fitz and Simmons say, sounding completely amazed.

As the group of seven watch as Melinda comes closer it is clear that all of them are torn between amazement, joy and complete shock about what they are seeing. They stare for about a minute until Melinda stops the right in front of them.

As she climbs off the bike it becomes clear to Melinda that everyone is too shocked for words and Phil looks like Christmas has come early so she decides to get the introductions out of the way.

"Everyone this is Captain Steve Rogers." Melinda says as Steve walks over from the other side of the bike so that he is standing next to her, "Captain, you know Phil Coulson and this is Agent Skye, Dr Jemma Simmons, Dr Leo Fitz, Agent Bobbi Morse, Agent Lance Hunter, and Agent Alphonso Mackenzie." Melinda introduces, pointing to everyone as she introduces them.

"It's nice to meet you all, I've heard great things." Steve says telling the truth, "And it's good to see you again, Director." Steve says, but he gets no response as everyone looks too shocked to say anything.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

After about thirty seconds of everyone standing in awkward silence Melinda loudly clears her throat in an attempt to try and snap everyone out of their shock, which to her relief works.

"Right, sorry, it's good to see you Captain, great, amazing." Phil says, clearly amazed and unsure about what to say.

"Like I said it's good to see you Director. I'm glad you're alive." Steve says.

"Thank you." Phil says, looking and sounding completely amazed.

"I'm so glad you're back." Skye says running to May and hugging her, "I missed you." Skye admits as she hugs Melinda.

"I missed you too, Skye." Melinda admits as she awkwardly returns the hug.

"I'm kind of going by Daisy Johnson now." Daisy admits as she and Melinda break apart.

"Really?" Melinda asks, surprise to her voice.

"Yeah, it feels right." Daisy admits.

"Okay. Then I missed you too, Daisy." Melinda says giving Daisy a half smile.

"Hang on did Captain America, say that he's heard great things?" Hunter asks shocked, "Have you been talking about us, May?" Hunter asks, giving Melinda a look.

"Call me Steve, or Captain if you prefer." Steve request.

"We'll try to remember that." Bobbi says when everyone else just looks amazed about the suggestion.

"Maria said that Ward's rebuilding Hydra." Melinda says to Phil, ignoring Hunter's question.

"Yeah, we just got conformation." Phil says with a nod, "Did she tell you the other thing I told her?" Phil asks curious.

"That's why I'm here." Melinda answers, "What do you know?" Melinda asks curious.

"Let's go to my office and I can fill you in." Phil tells Melinda.

"That would be a great." Melinda says then turns to Steve, "I'll give you a tour once we're briefed." Melinda explains.

"Sure." Steve says and he and Melinda both grab their bags.

"You'll need your Lanyard." Melinda tells Steve as everyone starts to walk across the hanger.

"You already have a lanyard?" Mack asks surprised as Steve pull his out from his pocket.

"Maria Hill gave it to me." Steve explains and a few people are surprised by that.

"So have you been with the Avengers the last few weeks?" Daisy asks curious, "Did you even go on holiday?" Daisy asks Melinda it being clear that she want's answers about what is going on an even though he is trying to make it look like he's not Phil is listening in to the conversation so that he can get some answers about where his best friend has been.

"How about I fill you in about that later." Melinda tells Daisy not entirely sure if she intends to do that.

"I'll hold you to that." Daisy promises May as they all walk past the sensor and everyone puts their lanyard against it.

When they walk into the corridor Melinda notices, out of the corner of her eye, that he has stopped and is staring at the SSR logo on the wall.

"Captain?" Melinda asks curious in a concerned whisper.

"SSR." Steve says, "I know you said it was a converted base but I didn't expect it to be so…clear." Steve admits, an undertone of pain to his voice and Melinda realise that to Steve seeing the logo is seeing everything that was taken from him when he went into the ice.

"I should have warned you." Melinda says, being very well aware that everyone is looking at them, "Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah." Steve says with a nod after taking a deep breath, "Lead the way, Agent May." Steve requests and he and Melinda turn back towards the others who are making it seem like they weren't watching everything that was going on between Melinda and Steve.

"Everything okay?" Phil asks once Melinda and Steve have walked back over.

"Yeah." Steve says and Melinda nods.

"Okay, then let's go." Phil says, making an internal note to talk to Melinda, in private, at some point.

* * *

About a minute later Melinda, Steve, Phil, Daisy, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz and Simmons walk into Phil's office, as they do Melinda puts her bag down on the table and once he sees that she has Steve does the same and take his shield off and puts it on the tablet too.

"So, what do we know?" Melinda asks.

"A few weeks ago we started to get hints that someone was rebuilding Hydra." Phil explains putting something on the screen, "This is all the individual cells we tracked, we think it's all of them." Phil explains, as he does Melinda and Steve both step towards the screen so that they can have a closer look.

"it's not." Steve says after a few seconds.

"Not what?" Bobbi asks.

"All the cells." Melinda explains, "There is more." Melinda informs the others.

"How can you be sure?" Hunter asks, as it seems like Melinda and Steve are completely sure of what they are saying.

"Because in the last few weeks we've taken down cells that aren't on this map." Steve explains.

"Hill hasn't mentioned that." Phil says with a frown.

"Maria doesn't mention a lot." Melinda reminds Phil.

"True." Phil admits, "It seemed that all the cells we've were organized, following specific orders." Phil explains.

"We quickly managed to figure out that they were working under a new leader, but figuring out who that was took a little longer." Hunter explains.

"Talbot got some of the prisoners talking and they gave up access to the network they were using." Daisy explains, "Though that we were able to discover that Ward is rebuilding Hydra and that he put hit out on, you." Daisy asks looking at Melinda.

"How much am I worth?" Melinda asks curious, even though she knows that it is quiet morbid question she wants to know.

"Melinda!" Steve says, turning to look at her.

"You can't say that you wouldn't ask the same thing, Captain." Melinda admits, "Plus it will settle a debate Nat and I had." Melinda reveals.

"I'm not even surprised." Steve admits and Phil is thinking the exact same thing, and everyone else in the room is just shocked by how much Melinda is talking and about how comfortable Steve and Melinda seem to be together.

"So?" Melinda asks Daisy.

"One hundred million dead, extra twenty million if you are alive." Daisy explains, there being pain in her voice as after everyone she has lost she doesn't want to think about the possibility of losing May too.

"Okay, how does Ward have that kind of money?" Melinda asks, realising that Ward must be pretty desperate as that is more than she was expecting.

"Hydra money." Steve suggests.

"That's what we were thinking." Phil says, "Either that or a backer."

"It would have to be a rich backer." Melinda realises, "One who would have to have a personal grudge against us to put that kind of money in." Melinda says, causing Daisy to get an idea.

"You mean like someone who's shot one of us and who was beaten up by you." Daisy says looking at Melinda.

"Quinn." Melinda, Phil, Fitz and Simmons says, all having a eureka moment.

"Who?" Steve, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack asks.

"Ian Quinn. He worked for Garrett and worked with Ward. He shot me and after that May beat the crap out of him." Daisy explains, "He has the money and the grudge, Ward could have gone to him." Daisy says, thinking that even though Ward dislikes Quinn if he was angry enough with Melinda and all of them then he could have gone to him.

"Do you think you could track Quinn, like last time just so we could get an idea about whether he is working with Ward?" Phil asks Daisy.

"I can try." Daisy says before basically hurrying out of the room.

"Fitz and I will see if we can track anything Quinn's made lately." Simmons says before she and Fitz leave.

"We'll do what we can to help." Bobbi says before she, Hunter and Mack leave the office too, leaving just Coulson, May and Steve.

For a few minutes Melinda, Steve and Phil just stand in silence, none of them really sure what to say or do. As they are standing in awkward silence Steve locks eyes with Melinda and he realises that she and Phil need to get some things out in the open and the only way they'll be able to do that is if they are alone.

"You know it was a long drive." Steve says, breaking the silence, "I saw the kitchen downstairs do you mind if I grab something to eat and drink?" Steve asks Phil, being pretty sure that it is a lame excuse, but it's the best one he can think off.

"Sure, help yourself, Captain." Phil says, still not entirely sure that he can believe that Steve Rogers is in his office.

"Thanks you, Director." Steve says before leaving, as he does he picks up his bag and shield and gives Melinda a supportive smile, that only she can see, as he passes, telling her that he is there for her.

"So, you didn't feel like warning me about the fact that Captain America was coming with you?" Phil asks Melinda about a minute after Steve left.

"I couldn't exactly say so over the phone." Melinda points out, "And I kind of wanted to see how everyone would react." She admits.

"Of course you did." Phil says, honestly not that surprised by that, "So, you've been in New York for almost seven weeks? Did you even go away with Andrew?" Phil asks curious.

"I spent a couple of days with Andrew, we said what we needed to say." Melinda reveals, "But then I went to meet Nat for a drink and she got a message from Clint who was annoyed that she didn't' tell him that she was coming to meet me and so I went back with Nat to the Avengers Facility and I decided to stay." Melinda explains.

"Wow." Phil says, not sure what else to say, "You're not staying, are you? Once we get Ward you're going back to New York, aren't you?" Phil asks, as that's what it seems like to him.

"I honestly don't know." Melinda admits as coming back has reminded her how much she has missed Phil, Daisy and the others but she also loves being in New York, she loves working with the Avengers.

"Is this because of what happened? Because of me? Because I'm soo sorry, Melinda." Phil informs Melinda, "I was doing it too…." Phil starts to say, but Melinda cuts him off.

"Protect me, I know." Melinda says, finishing Phil's sentence before he can, "That's the problem, not anything else." Melinda informs Phil.

"What do you mean?" Phil asks confused.

"You're my best friend, Phil."

"And you're mine."

"Which is exactly why we'll both do whatever it takes to protect each other, but lately all that's been resulting in is one of us getting hurt." Melinda explains.

"I know." Phil says, with a sigh, "I don't want us to keep hurting each other." Phil explains, his voice being completely serious.

"Neither do I." Melinda says, "But I also know that neither of us will stop doing what we have to protect each other which means there's a good chance that we're just going to keep getting hurt." Melinda reveals.

"So you're going to go back to New York." Phil realises, it hurting him to admit.

"I honestly don't know." Melinda admits an she and Phil drift into silence.

"So um, there's a few things you should know." Phil says, wanting to desperately change the subject.

"Okay." Melinda says and Phil starts to tell Melinda everything she doesn't know.

* * *

Steve has been downstairs for over ten minutes making himself something to eat, feeling like he should at least act like what he told wasn't a complete lie when he sees Daisy and Hunter walk over out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes?" Steve asks as he turns to face them.

"So you said that you've heard great things, what exactly did May tell you?" Daisy asks curious.

"That you're good people." Steve says, deciding to say the things that May said that she would be okay with the team knowing. "And that you all matter to her."

"May actually said that?" Hunter asks surprised.

"She did." Steve confirms and Daisy and Hunter are shocked by that, "More than once." Steve says as he picks up the plate of food he made and walks over to the table and sits down.

* * *

More than a few minutes after Steve sat down at the table he hears footsteps and he looks over at the stairs and sees Melinda walking down so he stands up and walks over.

"Are you up for that tour now?" Melinda asks when she sees Steve, needing a distraction.

"Sure." Steve says and he and Melinda walk out of the common area.

* * *

For about a minute Melinda and Steve walk down the corridors of the Playground in silence, Steve taking notice of everything just in case. Once they are somewhere where they can't be seen from the others Steve turns to Melinda.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Melinda says, "I think." She adds an uncertainty to her voice.

"Are things between you and Coulson okay?" Steve asks curious as even though Melinda didn't admit it he knows that she was worried about how things with Coulson would be. In response Melinda just gives a shrug as honestly she isn't sure.

"So this tour, how about we start with the gym." Steve suggests, being pretty sure that some sparing could help Melinda feel better.

"If we start with the gym you're probably not going to see anything else." Melinda informs Steve, realising exactly what he is trying to do.

"I'm okay with that." Steve says and he and Melinda exchange nods and they both head to the gym.

Within a few minutes Melinda and Steve are in the gym and sparing together.

* * *

Steve and Melinda have been sparring with one another for about an hour when Daisy finds something that she wants May to see so she has gone in search.

After searching a few other places Daisy heads to the gym when she walks in and sees what Melinda and Steve are doing Daisy can barely believe her eyes.

"Oh my god." Daisy says completely shocked and she pulls out her phone and sends a message to Bobbi, Coulson, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack saying " IN THE GYM!." Once Daisy has sent the message she puts her phone in her pocket and continues to watch Melinda and Steve.

About a minute after Daisy sent the message she hears footsteps and Phil, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack, walk in all six of them attempting to make it seem like they didn't hurry down.

"You weren't kidding." Hunter comments shocked when he sees what is going on.

"I wouldn't kid about this." Daisy informs him.

"They've done this before." Bobbi notes, "They know how the other fights." She explains.

"Okay I knew May was good, but wow." Mack says, completely shocked about how well Melinda is doing against Steve.

"We've got an audience." Steve says to Melinda while they spar.

"I've noticed." Melinda says in response as she ducks and then kicks, "We'll stop after this round." Melinda suggests.

"Yep." Steve says in response and he and Melinda keep going.

For the next few minutes Daisy, Phil, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack watch while Melinda and Steve spar, until Melinda gets knocked to the mats.

"You win this round." Melinda informs Steve as he helps her up.

"Yep." Steve responds.

"Sk-Daisy did you need something?" Melinda asks as she stands up, needing to correct herself half way through saying Daisy's name.

"Um, right, yeah, I might have a lead." Daisy reveals.

"On Ward or Quinn?" Melinda asks.

"Could be both, or neither, not quite sure, but I've got a hit on a potential Hydra location." Daisy explains.

"Show me everything." Melinda requests and everyone heads back to the common area.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after everyone left the gym everyone is up in the common area and Daisy has explained everything that she has found.

"So, what do you think?" Phil asks Melinda, wanting her opinion as he knows what he thinks.

"I think it's our only lead and we have to look into it." Melinda admits.

"That's what I was thinking." Phil admits, "Captain, what about you?" Phil asks, having to fight to keep his voice calm.

"It's Agent May's choice, and I'm with her whatever she chooses." Steve says to the shock of everyone, with the exception of Melinda, in the room.

"Okay." Phil says, it being clear that he is shocked and as he says that he starts to wonder, even more than he was already, just what is going on between Melinda and Steve, "We'll leave for the location in twenty." Phil says, "Bobbi…" Phil starts to say.

"Stay here, monitor everything, let you know what I find." Bobbi finishes, "I know, Sir."

"Okay, Daisy, Hunter, Mack, gear up." Phil says, "And I have something to show you." Phil informs Melinda.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the hanger once I've changed into my tactical gear and shown Captain Rogers where the bunks are." Melinda informs Phil.

"Sure." Phil says and Melinda and Steve pick up their stuff and leave the room.

"Okay, is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Daisy asks curious once Melinda and Steve's footsteps have died away.

"That they're shagging? Oh yeah." Hunter confirms.

"Really do you have to say it in the obscenest way possible?" Simmons asks.

"Yes." Bobbi says, "It's what he does."

"What do you think, Sir?" Daisy asks Coulson curious, being pretty sure that she is testing her luck.

"I think that you all have a mission to prep for and you should get on it." Phil says before heading up to his office. Honestly Phil is thinking the same thing as Daisy but he doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

"So these are the bunks." Melinda says a few minutes after she and Steve left the common area, "This is my bunk." Melinda says pointing to a bunk, "And this should be empty which means you can use it." Melinda says opening another door, a door right across from hers, to reveal a clearly unused bunk, "It's pretty basic but…."

"I've had worse." Steve says,

"I don't doubt it." Melinda says with an amused smile.

"So what do you think Coulson wants to show you?" Steve asks curious.

"I don't know, but he does owe me a plane so maybe it's that." Melinda explains.

"He owes you a plane?" Steve asks confused.

"Yeah we had to blow up the plane I had been piloting for almost two years to get the intel on Loki's sceptre." Melinda explains, "I considered it to be my plane." Melinda explains.

"Of course you did." Steve says with a fond smile, "So I'll head down to the hanger in twenty minutes so that you Coulson can talk." Steve tells Melinda.

"That would be great, thanks." Melinda says and Steve gives a nod.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Melinda has changed, after spending a lot of time trying to decide which tactical outfit she would wear, into the outfit that Tony gave her and is waiting just inside the hanger for Coulson.

"May." Phil greats when he walks out into the hanger.

"Phil, what did you have to show me?" Melinda asks curious.

"Follow me." Phil requests and as he does he notices what's on Melinda's shoulder, "Is that's what I think it is?" Phil asks, being surprised to see the Avenger's logo on his best friend's shirt.

"Yeah, it was a parting gift from Stark, and because of that it was in the top of my bag, made it easy to get to." Melinda explains.

"Huh." Phil says, not really sure what else to say.

"Didn't you have something to show me?" Melinda asks.

"Right, yeah, follow me." Phil says and he leads Melinda across the hanger.

About a minute later Melinda and Phil arrive at a new plane, a plane that looks like a combination of the bus and a Quinjet.

"So, what do you think?" Phil asks curious, "We're calling it, Zephyr One." Phil reveals.

"I think I still miss my plane, but this seems like a pretty good alternative." Melinda admits, "Want to give me the grand tour?"

"Of course." Phil says and both he and Melinda head into the plane

* * *

"So, what's your verdict?" Phil asks curious once he has shown Melinda the entire plane.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Melinda says as she looks around and as she does Steve, Daisy, Hunter and Mack walk into the plane.

"Everyone ready to go?" Phil asks the group, as he internally fanboys when he sees what Steve is wearing.

"Yes." Daisy, Steve, Hunter and Mack say.

"Then lock it or lose it, wheels up in two." Melinda says before heading to the cockpit, being interested in seeing how the plane flies and internally wondering how the mission will go, wondering if she will finally get a chance to put the bullet that he so richly deserves into Ward's head.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

It has been about ten minutes since Melinda, Steve, Phil, Daisy, Hunter and Mack left The Playground and as she sits in the cockpit and flies the plane Melinda hears footsteps and Steve walks in and sits in the co-pilot's seat.

"So, this is your new plane." Steve comments after about a minute of silence.

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D'S new plane." Melinda corrects, "I'm just the temporary pilot."

"So, you haven't decided whether you're returning to S.H.I.E.L.D for good." Steve realises, as he knows that whether Melinda chooses to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D or go back to The Avengers facility he will respect her choice, he will support her.

"No I haven't." Melinda admits.

"Well whatever you choose, I'm here for you Melinda, I'll support you." Steve informs Melinda, wanting to be clear that he means that.

"Thank you, Steve." Melinda says, feeling grateful for that, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Steve watches Melinda out of the corner of his eye and as he does Steve realises what Melinda needs.

"I might go check in with Coulson, maybe talk to him about his card collection." Steve says as he stands up.

"Really?" Melinda asks surprised turning to look at him and as she does Melinda realises exactly why Steve is offering to subject himself to that, "Thank you."

"No problem." Steve says before exiting the cockpit, doing so because he knows Melinda needs some time to herself.

After Steve walks out of the cockpit he walks around the plane and honestly he has no idea where to go, he just knows that Melinda needs some time alone.

"Are you lost, Captain?" A voice asks and Steve turns to see Coulson.

"Um yeah, a little." Steve admits.

"I thought you were in the cockpit with Agent May." Phil comments.

"I was, but Agent May needs some alone time." Steve explains.

"I see." Phil says, not sure what else to say, "Would you like the grand tour of the plane, Captain?" he asks curious.

"Sure, I'd like that." Steve says and Phil starts to show him around, Coulson explaining different things to Steve as he shows him around, including what Daisy is doing.

Two hours later Melinda has landed the plane and are doing their final prep for the mission.

"You're taking a ICER?" Steve asks when he sees Melinda put a holster on.

"I'll need one." Melinda explains, "I'll take a regular gun from the enemies if I need it." Melinda explains and Steve nods.

"Remember what Dr Cho told you." Steve reminds Melinda.

"Like you would let me forget."

"Who's Doctor Cho?" Daisy's voice asks and both Melinda and Steve turn to look at her, "Eavesdropping, sorry. Whose Doctor Cho?" Skye asks curious.

"The Physician at the Avengers Facility." Steve explains.

"A Doctor, why would she tell you something?" Daisy asks, worry in her voice, "Are you hurt, May?"

"I'm fine." Melinda answer, telling the truth.

"But you weren't." Phil says, knowing because he knows Melinda, "Were you?" Phil says and Melinda looks annoyed that now all the eyes of everyone on the plane are on her, "May?"

"I got in the way of a grenade a few weeks ago, but I'm fine now." Melinda explains.

"In the way of a grenade?" Daisy asks, it being more than clear that she is worried about May, "How bad were you hurt?"

"Just a little bit of shrapnel damage." Melinda says with a shrug.

"It was more than a little." Steve corrects and Melinda turns to give him an annoyed look, "I'm just telling the truth." He informs Melinda.

"May? How bad was the damage?" Phil asks concerned.

"I had a lobe of my liver removed and my spleen was damaged a bit." Melinda explains, trying to make it sound like it's not a big deal.

"Should you even be on a mission?" Hunter asks curious.

"I've been cleared by medical, I'm fine." Melinda assures everyone, "Let's focus on the mission." Melinda requests, being annoyed that all attention is on her.

"Right." Phil says, "May, Captain I want you two to enter from the front, draw attention onto you, Daisy, Hunter, enter through the back and surprise them." Coulson instructs, "Mack you and I will stay here and monitor things, be back up, just in case." Phil says and everyone nods, Steve looking to Melinda who gives him a subtle nod, before he does so.

"Let's move out." Melinda says and that's exactly what everyone does.

A few minutes later Melinda and Steve are at the front entrance of the building and Melinda gives Steve a nod. As soon as he sees the nod Steve uses his shield to break the door open, and the both enter where they find a large group of people, including Grant Ward, who is holding something that Melinda recognizes but hoped never to see again. The only reason he hasn't been affected by what he is holding is because he is wearing gloves, which unknown to Melinda he plans to take off as soon as she attacks. The only reason he hasn't taken off the gloves is because he didn't want to deal with memories until he had to because he knew he only had one chance.

"Well, well, well, May I honoured, you brought the big guns." Ward says, trying to sound braver than he is, "The Captain and The Cavalry." Ward says with a mocking smirk.

"Don't call Agent May that." Steve says, without even thinking about it at the same time Melinda says, "Not again." Melinda says when she sees what he is holding,

"Agent May?" Steve ask concerned, and hearing the concern Ward smirks and says,

"You know Agent May tends to use people to relieve stress. I have intimate knowledge of that, do you, Captain?." Ward asks as he takes off one of his gloves, it being more than clear what he is implying.

"Knock the staff out of his hands." Melinda instructs, and without questioning, even though he is curious about Ward's comment, Steve throws his shield at Ward, who is holding the Berserker Staff. Due to the force of Steve's throw Ward sends the staff flying into the air as he is knocked over and because she has raced across the room Melinda catches the staff before anyone else can

Once Melinda catches the staff Steve sees it glow orange as she braches herself, then Melinda starts attacking. She sending people flying across the room which causes Steve to wonder just what the hell that thing is, and as she sends people flying Melinda takes one of their guns and fires at Ward, killing him with a head shot. While Melinda is doing that Steve goes after the people who are trying to run from Melinda, just as Daisy and Hunter burst in the back.

"COULSON, IT'S DAISY. The Berserker Staff is back in play. We need a containment case." Daisy tells Coulson through the coms when she realises exactly what is going on, "Oh and Ward's dead." She adds as an afterthought.

"Who's using it?" Coulson asks as Mack just gives him a confused look.

"May."

"Oh no." Phil says, "Mack with me." Phil says and he goes running.

A few minutes after Melinda picked up the Berserker Staff basically all the agents are down, Ward being the only fatality, with Daisy taking down the last few and seeing that it is safe to do so Melinda drops the staff and drops to her knees.

"MELINDA." Steve yells, rushing over to her when she drops, "Melinda, what happened?" Steve asks concerned as he kneels down next to Melinda, being careful not to touch her, "What is that thing?"

"Don't touch it." Melinda tells Steve, "It's Asgardian." Melinda explains, which honestly isn't much of an explanation.

"Coulson's bringing a containment case." Daisy explains.

"I've got it right here." Coulson's voice says coming in with Mack holding a case big enough to fit the staff, "We'll take it back with us and keep it somewhere safe."

"No." Melinda says as she forces herself to once more pick up the staff, "It doesn't belong on earth." Melinda says as she stands up, holding the staff.

"It can be kept in New York, until Thor's next visit then it can be given to him." Steve suggests as Melinda takes the staff over to the containment case.

"It would be for the best." Melinda says to Phil as she places the staff in the case, "It doesn't belong here, it never did. If it stays, then there is always the chance that someone may get it." Melinda tells Phil as she closes and seals the case.

"Okay. New York and Thor it is." Phil says, agreeing because the two people he respects the most are agreeing, as Melinda walks over to Ward's body, where Daisy already is, both of them needing to see for sure that Ward is definitely dead.

"He's really gone." Daisy says when May walks over

"Yeah he is." Melinda confirms, looking down at Ward's dead body.

Ten minutes later everyone is on the plane, and because she disappeared as soon as they all walked in Steve has gone in search of Melinda but he finds the door to the cockpit locked, something which concerns him greatly, so instead Steve goes in search of Coulson so that he can get some answers about what the staff is.

It takes a little bit of searching but Steve manages to find Coulson, and seemingly in the middle of something.

"Sorry to bother you Director, but can we talk?" Steve asks curious.

"Of course." Phil says putting the table down, "Take a seat, Captain." Phil says and Steve does just that, "I take it you're worried about, May." Coulson comments as after what happened he assumes that's what's going on.

"I am." Steve confirms, "I went to talk on her, but the door to the cockpit is locked." Steve explains.

"I'm not surprised." Phil says, telling the compete truth.

"What was that thing?" Steve asks as if he knew what it would then maybe he could figure out a way to help.

"It's an Asgardian Weapon known as the Berserker Staff. It's something our team has come into contact with before. Anyone who uses it receives an adrenaline rush and a burst of super-strength fuelled by the uses worse, most hated, memories, which they re-experience." Phil explains, "For May, that's…."

"Bahrain." Steve finishes, to Coulson's shock, realising what that truly means.

"Do you know what happened?" Coulson asks as it seems like he does and that shocks him.

"I do."

"Did Natasha or Fury tell you?" Coulson asks curious as not counting May, there are only five, living people, who know what happened and it wasn't him or Daisy and he very much doubts that it was Andrew.

"Neither. Melinda did." Steve reveals and Phil is completely shocked about that.

"Wow, I um wasn't expecting that." Phil admits, having no idea what else to say as he knows how big of a deal it is for Melinda to tell anyone what happened.

"The staff, does it have any other side effects?" Steve asks, partly wanting answers and partly wanting to change the subject as Coulson is Melinda's best friend which means it's up to her to decide how much Coulson knows about them.

"Exhaustion." Phil answers, focusing on the task at hand, "This isn't the first time May's had to use it. She slept for a long time last time, once she could." He explains as after they first got to the Playground, the first time Melinda could sleep after using the Berserker Staff for the second time, she slept for two days straight.

"Okay. Thank you, Coulson." Steve says standing up, "That's what I wanted to know." Steve says as he starts to head to the door.

"You're welcome." Phil says, "Captain." Phil says and Steve turns back around to look at him, "Whatever it is that is going on between you and Melinda she'll try and push you away after the reminder the staff just gave her, if you care about her then don't let her, Melinda needs support even if she's convinced herself otherwise." Phil informs Steve.

"Thank you, Sir." Steve says before walking out of the room.

After leaving where Phil was Steve heads back to the cockpit. Once he gets there Steve makes himself comfortable outside the door, just waiting for Melinda to open it so that he can do whatever he can to help.

For two hours Steve stays outside of the cockpit and honestly he isn't surprised when the door doesn't open. When the plane lands Steve knows that eventually Melinda is going to have to come out so he waits and within a few minutes the door opens and Melinda walks out.

"Captain." Melinda says when she sees him, not even looking surprised.

"Agent May." Steve says in response and as Melinda takes a step forward she stumbles a little, "Are you okay?" Steve asks as he reaches out for her.

"I'm so tired." Melinda says, realising that having very little sleep for the last few days, actually weeks, and then using the staff wasn't a good idea.

"Okay, do you need help getting to your bunk?" Steve asks, and Melinda gives a small nod which shocks Steve as he knows how big that is, "Okay, I've got you Melinda." Steve says and Melinda leans against Steve which allows him to put his arm around her, and in return Melinda puts her arm around him and they start to walk, as they do Steve is pretty sure that Melinda would fall if he wasn't helping her.

"So that thing is an Asgardian weapon that was left on earth by an Asgardian who stayed because he fell in love with Humanity?" Mack asks as he, Daisy, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi and Hunter are in the common area. Fitz, Simmons and Daisy are explaining all about the Staff.

"Yeah. The Asgardian hid it so that no one would get their hands on it." Daisy explains, "Last we knew it was hidden in rubble in Cuba."

"Ward must have dug it out." Simmons says, "He would have known exactly where it was."

"He probably thought it was his only chance to beat May." Daisy comments as that seems like something Ward would do.

"Probably." Fitz confirms, and neither he nor Daisy or Simmons sound upset that Ward has been killed.

"What does it do? Why would Ward think he could beat May with it?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Strength fuelled by pain, rage and hatred." Fitz explains.

"And May's used it before?" Hunter asks.

"Twice." Daisy answers with a nod, "And both times she was able to cope, mostly, but the Asgardian who left it said that it takes decades to deal with the affects, May using it so much in such a short amount of time can't be good." Daisy says, it being clear that she is worried

"I think you're right." Mack says staring out of the windows and everyone looks to see May being helped down the corridor by Steve, looking like she can barely stand.

"May." Daisy says, about to head out there but before she can Bobbi grabs her arm.

"Let Captain Rogers help her." Bobbi tells her, "May wouldn't want you, or any of us, to see her like this." Bobbi says, knowing that for a fact.

"I really wish you weren't right." Daisy admits as she watches May go, being very worried about her.

It takes a while but with Steve's help Melinda finally manages to get back to her bunk. Once they are in the bunk Steve helps Melinda over to her bed.

"I'll make sure the others don't bother you." Steve tells Melinda once he has helped her.

"Actually Steve, do you mind staying?" Melinda asks surprising Steve, "I don't want to be alone." Melinda admits as she takes off her boots, the leather vest, and the long sleave top she is wearing so that she is only wearing pants and a tank top.

"Sure." Steve says and honestly he isn't really sure what to do so he stands awkwardly.

"I meant will you lie next to me." Melinda explains as she puts her phone on charge on the bedside table, lies down and sees how awkward Steve is.

"Oh sure." Steve says as he takes off his shield, shoes, and the top part of his outfit so that he is wearing a t-shirt and pants.

Once Steve has removed the more restrictive items of clothing that he is wearing he walks over and lies next to Melinda.

"Go to sleep Melinda, I'm right here." Steve says as he can tell how exhausted she is but at the same time it is clear that she doesn't want to sleep.

"As soon as I close my eyes I'm going to see it again." Melinda reveals, "I just want to avoid that as long as possible." Melinda says as even though she sees what she did ever day after using the Berserker staff she doesn't just see it; she experiences it again.

"I can't imagine how hard that would be." Steve says, trying to be as supportive as possible, "You've used the staff before, you knew what it did, why did you pick it up again?" Steve asks curious.

"Because if I didn't someone else would have." Melinda says, "Someone else would be in pain and I couldn't let that happen." Melinda admits as she knows what the staff does and that's something that she wouldn't want anyone, including Ward, to experience.

"You're amazing, you know that Melinda." Steve informs her, looking at her with a look of amazement on his face.

"No I'm not." Melinda says, believing that.

"Yes, you are." Steve says as he puts an arm out so that he can put it around Melinda if she moves, "I believe that and you should too."

"I don't think I can." Melinda admits as she moves close to Steve which allows him to put his arm around her.

"You should." Steve says as he places a kiss on Melinda's head, "Because it's true, you're amazing Melinda, incredible and I can't believe that you can't see that."

"I honestly don't know what to say to that." Melinda admits.

"Then don't say anything." Steve suggests, "Close your eyes, get some sleep and I'll do everything I can to help keep your pain away." Steve offers.

"Thank you." Melinda says leaning up and kissing Steve. Once they break apart Melinda leans on Steve's chest, but doesn't close her eyes, "What Ward said…" Melinda starts to as she feels the exhaustion really start to hit.

"We don't have to talk about that now." Steve says, knowing that what is most important is Melinda getting the rest she need.

"I do." Melinda says, "Ward used sex as a stress reliever, or so I thought, but it turns out he was using it to distract me so I wouldn't realise what he was really doing." Melinda reveals, being pretty sure that if she wasn't so tired she wouldn't be explaining it so bluntly, all she knows is that she needs Steve to know, "I hate myself for not seeing that, I didn't have feelings for him." Melinda informs Steve, "You're different, it's not like with us. You matter, you're important, we are important to me" Melinda says eyes drifting closed for a few seconds.

"So are you, i feel the same wy." Steve says, feeling incurably happy, but considering she is so exhausted Steve realizes that Melinda may not have intended to say what she just said so he won't mentioning it when she wakes unless she does. "You shouldn't hate yourself. He used you." Steve says, not sure what to think, though he knows that he is furious, but at Ward not Melinda as no one should use another person in that way.

"I should have seen it coming, I should have realised." Melinda says and her eyes flicker open and closed, it being clear that she is having a harder time staying awake.

"You couldn't have. It's okay." Steve says, knowing that there are a few things he would like to do to Ward if he was still alive, "It's okay, Melinda. We're okay. Go to sleep." Steve says and Melinda gives a week nod and closes her eyes. Within about a minute Melinda is fast asleep and seeing that Steve pulls the blanket up and covers Melinda, never once removing the arm he has around her.

About half an hour after Melinda has fallen asleep Steve pull his phone out of his internal pocket, checks to make sure it is on silent and sends a message to Maria saying, 'There is an artefact here that needs to be given to Thor. Any chance someone can come and collect it?' because he wants it secure as soon as possible,and within a minute he gets a response saying, 'Nat, Tony and I will be there in 50 minutes.'

Forty minutes after receiving the response from Maria Steve gets up and being as careful as possible not to wake Melinda, not that he would be able to with how exhausted she is, Steve gets up and heads in search of Coulson.

Thinking that his best chance to find Coulson will be his office Steve heads towards there but the second he steps into the common area Daisy, Fitz and Simons rush towards him.

"Is May okay?" Skye asks worried.

"Does she need anything?" Fitz asks.

"You need to make sure May eats and gets electrolytes. Does she need medical attention?" Simmons asks.

As Steve looks at the three worried young agents he realises just how important Melinda is to them and as he looks over at Bobbi, Hunter and Mack he realises that even though they aren't bombarding him with questions they are worried too.

"Agent May is asleep." Steve says, "She doesn't need medical attention and I will make sure she gets something to eat and drink when she wakes." Steve assures the worried agents.

"You didn't answer my question, is May okay?" Daisy asks worried.

"She's as okay as she can be." Steve says, "Promise." Steve says giving Daisy a comforting smile, "Where's Coulson? I need to talk to him about something."

"He's up in his office." Bobbi explains.

"Thank you." Steve says before heading upstairs.

About a minute later Steve arrive at the door to Phil's office and he knocks.

"Come in." Phil says a few seconds later and Steve walks in.

"Captain, how's Agent May?" Phil asks when he sees Steve.

"Sleeping, but okay, considering the circumstances." Steve answers, "Maria Hill, Natasha and Tony will be here in about ten minutes to collect the Staff."

"I see." Phil says, surprised by that, "Will it be kept somewhere safe until Thor can collect it?"

"Yes." Steve answers, "There is a room at the Facility that only The Vision can open. We have a system to put things in it but only he can get things out, it will be safe in there until Thor comes back." Steve explains, knowing that Coulson knows how trusted the Vision is as Maria told him everything.

"Sounds good to me." Phil says, "I'll show you where the case with the staff is." Phil says and they both head out of his office.

A few minutes later Phil and Steve have collected the containment case containing the staff and are waiting as a Quinjet flies in and lands. About a minute after the Quinjet lands the ramp opens and Natasha, Maria, Tony and Clint walk out, or in Clint's case runs out.

While Natasha, Maria and Tony walk calmly Clint runs forward and throws his arms around Phil.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Clint says as he is seeing his friend for the first time since he thought he died, "I'm so sorry Phil, it was all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault." Phil says as he returns the hug, "It's okay, Clint. I don't blame you." Phil assures him, "Nat, Stark, Maria." Phil greats when he and Clint break apart.

"I'm really glad to see you, Phil." Natasha says with a smile, as she looks him up and down, almost like she has is looking for a sign that something is different.

"I'm glad to see you too."

"Agent." Tony says, it being clear that he doesn't quite believe what he is seeing, "That was stupid. You were an idiot for going after Loki."

"It's Director now, and I was just doing my job." Phil says.

"You're always Agent to me, and it is good to see you." Tony admits, giving Phil a smile.

"Where's Mel?" Maria asks curious as she looks around and sees that Melinda isn't with Steve and Phil.

"Sleeping." Steve answers.

"Really?" Natasha asks shocked, "It's still early." She comments as Melinda never goes to bed this early.

"In this case is an Asgardian Weapon called The Berserker Staff…" Steve explains.

"Please tell me that Mel didn't have to fight with it again." Natasha request, cutting Steve off, it being clear that she knows exactly what it is.

"She did." Steve confirms.

"Damn it." Natasha says angrily.

"Okay, confusion here, what is this thing?" Tony asks looking down at the case.

"Like Captain Rogers said it's an Asgardian Weapon known as the Berserker Staff that an Asgardian Warrior who stayed on earth centuries ago hid." Phil explains, "Anyone who uses it receives an adrenaline rush and a burst of super-strength fuelled by the uses worse, most hated, memories, which they re-experience, which leads to exhaustion and the Asgardian who left it told us that it can take decades to for the affects to completely disappear." Phil explains.

"How many times has Melinda fought with it?" Tony asks curious.

"Today makes three." Phil explains, "May was the one who said to get it to Thor, to get it off earth and because she is the only one who has experienced it I agreed."

"We'll keep it safe until Thor comes back." Natasha says.

"Don't let anyone touch it, Melinda touched it herself, put the pain on herself, to make sure no one else had to." Steve tells everyone, "And no studying it, put it straight in the vault." He says looking at Tony.

"But…" Tony starts to say and Steve just gives him a look, "Right, put it in the vault, will do." Tony says.

"We'll make sure he does." Maria says.

"Thank you."

"We better load it up. Take the other end." Clint tells Tony and he nods. While Tony and Clint are loading the case into the plane Natasha walks over to Steve.

"How is she really doing?" Natasha asks, "And don't lie to me, Rogers." Natasha says, there being an undertone of a threat to her voice.

"Melinda's okay. She's sleeping and honestly I would like to get back to her." Steve tells Natasha.

"Go. I'll make sure that that thing goes straight in the vault." Natasha promises, "Just get her to call me when she wakes."

"I will. Thanks, Nat." Steve says before heading back inside the base.

A few minutes later Steve arrives back in Melinda's bunk and once he does he once more lays next to Melinda moves so that she can once more lie on his chest and puts his arm around her promising himself that he won't leave Melinda again until she wakes.

For three days Steve lies next to Melinda. After twenty-four hours he started to become worried about how long Melinda had been sleeping and so he got Simmons to run some tests and she assured him that Melinda is fine, she is just completely exhausted.

"Steve." Melinda's voice says after lunch on the third day and Steve looks down to see Melinda wide awake.

"Hey." Steve says with a smile.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Melinda asks.

"Three days."

"Really?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Yeah." Steve confirms.

"Wow." Melinda says, not sure what she thinks about that, "Have you been here the entire time?"

"Yeah, well except for a couple of times I had to leave." Steve answers.

"Thank you." Melinda says gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me." Steve says, "I told you that I wasn't going to leave and it gave me a chance to think."

"What about?" Melinda asks curious and a little concerned that what he thought about was about what Ward said.

"You shouldn't have to choose."

"What?" Melinda asks confused.

"You shouldn't have to choose between here and New York. You shouldn't have to choose between two groups of people who care about you and I have an idea for a way where you won't have to." Steve reveals to Melinda's shock as in the last three days he has seen how much the people at the Playground cares about Melinda and he knows what she means to people in New York and he doesn't believe it is fair to make her chose between them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"Steve, I don't know what to say." Melinda says, amazed and touched that he came up with that idea as he didn't want her to have to choose, "What's your idea?" Melinda asks wanting to know what he is thinking, as she makes no effort to move off Steve's chest.

"Well, S.H.I.E.L.D has resources and we have resources in New York, but we're not shearing, I think we should. I mean look at all the lives saved in Sokovia because we shared, what if we could do that more often." Steve says, "If we're all under one room then we can shear intel, resources and assets." Steve tells Melinda, "S.H.I.E.L.D, Avengers and what Daisy is forming…."

"Coulson tell you about that?" Melinda asks, interrupting Steve.

"Yeah, when he was giving me a tour of the plane." Steve explains.

"Huh."

"Yeah, I was saying that we would still maintain our separate chains of command, but be more collaborative, maybe it could help us all not repeat the mistakes of the past." Steve explains as even though his idea started as a way to help Melinda, the more he thought about it the more he liked the sound of it.

"And you're thinking New York is the roof we should share." Melinda realises.

"It is more suited." Steve says, "There is plenty of room, it's more advance, more resources, and less…."

"Depressing than underground tunnels?" Melinda supplies.

"Not exactly what I was going to say, but yeah." Steve admits, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a really good idea." Melinda admits, "We've all made mistakes, but maybe together we can have a better shot at seeing what our choices will lead so we don't repeat our mistakes; and maybe by working together we can protect more people." Melinda says, "It has my vote, but we're going to have to convince the others."

"We?"

"We agreed to be a team, didn't' we?" Melinda asks.

"That we did." Steve says before leaning down and kissing Melinda, "So, um, Nat wanted you to call her once you woke, maybe we can get started on the convincing the others." Steve says once they break apart.

"It's worth a shot." Melinda says reaching over and grabbing her phone before she reluctantly pushes herself of Steve so that she is sitting next to him, as Melinda presses video call on Nat and Steve pushes himself up too so that he is sitting right next to Melinda.

"Well, well, well, it's about time you woke up." Natasha says as she appears on the screen.

"Hello, to you too, Nat." Melinda tells her friend.

"Are you two in bed together?" Natasha asks curious as she notices the bedframe behind Melinda and Steve.

"Can you get everyone together? there is an idea Steve had that we want to discuss." Melinda says, purposely avoiding Natasha's question.

"Sure. I can do that. But you're going to give me answers." Natasha informs Melinda.

"We know." Both Melinda and Steve say.

"Good, just wanted to make sure." Natasha says before putting Melinda and Steve on hold.

"You know that Tony and Clint are going to make a comment." Steve says as they are placed on hold.

"I know; does that bother you?" Melinda asks curious.

"No. does it bother you?" Steve asks curious.

"No." Melinda answers, "Have I missed anything while I've been unconscious?"

"I wouldn't know, like I said I've been with you." Steve explains.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Melinda says.

"But I can tell you that the staff is in the vault in New York." Steve explains, "Natasha, Clint, Tony and Maria came and got it."

"Good, that's good." Melinda says and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Melinda and Steve sit in comfortable silence while they wait for Natasha and the others to come back on the screen.

"We're all here." Natasha's says as everyone appears on screen it being clear that she's connected the phone to one of the monitors in the action centre, "Discuss away."

"Unless of course you would rather get back to what you were doing." Tony says with a smirk.

"My bet is that they were just sleeping." Bucky says with a cocky grin, something which hasn't been on his face since the forties.

"Wow, I've only been gone a little over three days, I think whoever you've been hanging out with are a bad influence on you, Buck." Steve says, though honestly he is glad to see his friend like that again.

"Please no one could be as bad of an influence as you are." Bucky informs his friend.

"Why did you call?" Fury says, interrupting the bickering.

"I had an idea that I wanted to discuss an idea that we wanted you to weigh in on." Steve explains, everyone noticing how Steve went from I to we.

"Okay, let's hear it." Maria says.

"At the moment S.H.I.E.L.D and us are to different groups and a member of Coulson's team is in the early stages of forming something too, and we're not shearing as much as we should be." Steve says, "And we think we should and the best way to do that is by being under one roof." Steve explains.

"You want Coulson and his team to move in here." Natasha realises.

"It's an idea." Melinda says, "We would keep our chains of command but collaborate more, share more, and maybe we won't make as many mistakes as we have been." Melinda explains, "Maybe we could protect more people if we work together more."

"So if we do this will you be S.H.I.E.L.D or continue to work with us?" Clint asks curious as he hopes Melinda will.

"I'll work with whoever needs me." Melinda says.

"Meaning you'll work with everyone." Natasha corrects, thinking that it could be good to have someone who floats between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers.

"So S.H.I.E.L.D, Avengers and another team working together, working in unison. It could be good, it could be how it was always meant to be." Maria comments, being a big fan of the idea.

"What does Coulson think of this?" Natasha asks curious.

"We haven't talked to him yet. We thought we would talk to you first." Steve explains.

"You mean you didn't want to get out of bed." Tony says amused.

"What does everyone think of the idea?" Melinda asks, ignoring Tony.

"Who's in favour?" Steve asks and everyone puts their hands up, Pietro and Wanda doing so slightly hesitantly.

"Okay, so now we just have to convince everyone here." Melinda realises.

"Explain everything to them. I think you'll get them to agree." Fury says.

"Stay on standby we're probably going to all talk once we've talked about things." Steve says.

"Will do." Natasha says before ending the call.

"So, that's half the people we need to convince convinced." Steve comments.

"That it is." Melinda confirms.

"What do you think they'll say?" Steve asks curious as he knows that Melinda knows them all better than him.

"I think there is a chance that they'll agree." Melinda informs Steve, "But it might that a bit of convincing."

"Well that's a task I'm up for, what about you?" Steve asks.

"I need a shower and food first, but yeah, I'll up for it." Melinda says with a nod, "I'm with you completely on this Steve. It's what's best for everyone."

"Then, I'll let you have your shower." Steve says, thinking that he probably needs a shower himself.

"Thanks." Melinda says as Steve stands up, "I just need fifteen minutes to have a shower then we can go talk to the others."

"And grab food." Steve says.

"Yeah, that too." Melinda says as she puts her phone on the bedside table.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes." Steve says before walking to the door.

"Steve." Melinda says before he walks out and Steve turns back around.

"I meant what I said before I feel asleep." Melinda informs him, wanting Steve to know that it wasn't just the exhaustion talking.

"So did I." Steve says.

"Okay, good." Melinda says with a half-smile, "So, um, see you in fifteen." Melinda says.

"Yeah, see you then." Steve says before leaving the room, leaving the room, Melinda noticing that he's left his shield behind.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Melinda and Steve have had separate showers and are on their way to the common area, where Daisy is sitting, just like she has been for three days, so that they can start to discuss everything with everyone.

"May, you're up." Daisy says rushing forward and throwing her arms around Melinda, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Daisy." Melinda says having to stop for a second before she called Daisy Skye.

"I was so worried, I'm so glad you're okay." Daisy whispers as she hugs Melinda tightly. As Steve watches Melinda and Daisy hug he smiles to himself as he realises just how important Daisy is to Melinda and vice versa.

"Where's Coulson?" Melinda asks as she and Daisy break apart.

"Office." Daisy answers.

"Okay, there is something we have to talk to him about, and you should join us." Melinda tells Daisy.

"Okay." Daisy says confused.

"Weren't you going to eat first?" Steve asks Melinda.

"Yeah, but it can wait." Melinda says as she heads over to the stairs.

"At least eat this." Steve says picking up an apple out of the bowel and throwing it at Melinda, which she easily catches.

"Thanks, Steve." Melinda says as she walks up the stairs while taking a bite.

* * *

In his office Phil is sitting at his desk using his tablet to check things when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in." Phil says and Melinda, Steve and Daisy walk in, "May, I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Melinda assures him.

"Good." Phil says with a nod, "Did you need something?"

"Yes, Steve and I have an idea that we wanted to discuss with both of you." Melinda reveals.

"Okay." Phil says, looking between Melinda and Steve, "What's the idea?"

"The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D and what you're going to be forming are great by themselves." Melinda says looking at Daisy, "But together we could all do better, we could all have a better chance of not repeating the mistakes of the past."

"If S.H.I.E.L.D, The Avengers and Daisy's team are all under the same roof, if we're all based in the same place then maybe we can do better. We would still be separate but share more, work together more, and protect and help more people." Steve explains.

"It's an interesting idea." Phil says, "I'm guessing New York would be the place we would be based at." Phil comments and both Melinda and Steve nod, "Good choice." Phil says as he knows that the Facility is more advance than the Playground and has a lot of things that they don't, "What makes you think everyone there will even agree to that?" he asks curious as he isn't sure that they would.

"They already have." Melinda informs Phil.

"Huh, Daisy what do you think?" Phil asks curious.

"I think that there are five other people here who need to weigh in. This is going to affect all of us and we should all decide." Daisy tells Coulson as she isn't completely sure what she thinks but she knows that everyone should decide.

"You're right." Phil says pressing his intercom, "Billy can you send Bobbi, Mack, Hunter, Fitz and Simmons up here." He requests.

"Sure, Director." Billy's voice says.

"So you think this a good idea?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"I think this is a very good idea." Melinda tells Phil.

"Okay." Phil says and the group of four drift into silence while they wait for the others to arrive.

After a couple of minutes, the door to Phil's office opens and Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons and Mack walk in.

"What's going on?" Bobbi asks as they walk in.

"Agent May and Captain Rogers have an idea that we need to discuss." Phil explains, "A suggestion that we all need to weigh in on."

"Okay, let's hear it." Hunter requests and Melinda and Steve exchange a look, Melinda telling Steve that he can take the explanation this time.

"Individually S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers have been doing good, we have been achieving great things but we've also made mistakes, big ones." Steve says, and there is no one in the room who disagrees with him on that, "But we could do more. Right now we're separate, far away, but if we operate from the same base while still maintaining our chains of commands, we can be accountable to each other. Maybe that way we have chance of not repeating the mistakes of the past and maybe we can do more good, protect more people. If we work together we can share more, make sure all of us have everything we need including backup whenever we need it." Steve explains.

"So your idea is that S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers share a base and work together more while answering to each other." Mack says, wanting to make sure he understands.

"Exactly." Melinda says.

"What base would we share?" Fitz asks curious.

"The New York Avengers Facility in New York." Phil answers, "It's brand new, state of the art."

"There is plenty of room and more suited for something like this." Melinda explains.

"So we would still be S.H.I.E.L.D, still do things how we've been doing them the past couple of months?" Bobbi asks.

"Yes." Melinda and Phil both answer, "It will just enable us to have more support and do more." Melinda says.

"We'll collaborate when needed, but S.H.I.E.L.D would be S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers would be the Avengers." Steve explains.

"Everyone in New York voted and I think that that's what we should do to." Melinda says, "Like Daisy said this needs to be all of our decision."

"We should all take some time to think about this." Phil says.

"Honestly Sir, I don't think we need time." Simmons admits as she looks at the others and sees that it is clear that they have all reached their decision.

"Okay, then we vote." Phil says as he has made up his mind already too, "Raise your hand if you're in favour of us moving to New York, of sharing a base and resources with the Avengers." Phil says and Daisy, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz and Simmons put their hands up too, everyone liking the idea of working with the Avengers, of having more resources and being accountable to more than just them, "I'm for it and so is May, so that makes everyone. I guess we're going to New York." Phil comments.

"How are we going to coordinate something like this?" Bobbi asks.

"With help." Melinda says, "Everyone in New York is standing by, now that we're in agreement we can start figuring out how we're going to do this." Melinda says.

"What channel?" Phil asks picking up his tablet and Melinda walks over and takes it from him connecting to the right one before she walks back over so that she and everyone else in the room are facing the screen.

"Hey, Mel. I take it you've come to your decision." Natasha says appearing on the screen with everyone.

"We have." Melinda confirms, "Let's start with introductions, even though some of us know each other." Melinda says, "This is Director Phil Coulson, Agent Daisy Johnson, Agent Bobbi Morse, Agent Lance Hunter, Agent Alphonso Mackenzie, Agent Dr Leo Fitz and Agent Dr Jemma Simmons." Melinda explains, pointing to everyone as she introduces everyone, "And even though you all probably know this is, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, Nick Fury and Maria Hill." Melinda introduces pointing to everyone.

"Yeah, that wasn't really necessary." Daisy says, being amazed that the Avengers are on the screen right in front of her.

"Bucky Barnes." Phil says, repeating under his voice it being clear that he is amazed.

"Nice to meet you all, what's the verdict?" Tony ask curious.

"It's a yes from us." Phil answers.

"Which means we need to figure out how to coordinate the move." Melinda explains.

"And we need to figure out what to do with this base." Phil says, "It should have a purpose."

"Back up base. Fully functional, kept hidden, just in case." Maria says.

"That would be good." Phil says, approving of that idea, "But we're still going to have to figure out what we'll need to bring with us and what we can leave behind."

"Then let's do that, let's figure it out together." Maria says and that's exactly what they all do.

* * *

For the next couple of hours, the people at The Playground work with the people in New York to figure out just what needs to stay and what needs to be taken to New York. Once that is figured out everyone packs what needs to be taken and loads it onto the new plane.

"Are we really going to leave some of the Quinjet's here?" Daisy asks Phil surprised, the two of them standing outside the plane after loading stuff.

"We'll take one with us, but yeah." Phil confirms, "The Avengers Facility has plenty and this way if things go completely south we won't have to break into a government facility to get one again." Phil explains.

"Yeah, that would be good." Daisy admits, "It's going to be wired, living with the Avengers."

"Yeah, it is." Phil confirms.

"So do you think this was May's or Captain Rogers's idea?" Daisy asks curious.

"Captain Rogers." Phil answers being pretty sure he knows why Steve would have suggested that.

"This is a good thing right?" Daisy ask, "We made the right choice?"

"Yeah we did." Phil confirms as he believes that.

* * *

"This is the last of it." Steve says about an hour later as he carries the last crate onto the plane, where the other agents who stay on base already are.

"That's Captain, put it with the rest." Phil requests and Steve nods, before heading into the plane leaving, Phil, Melinda, Daisy, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz and Simmons standing outside the plane, looking out at the playground.

"We've had some good times here." Daisy comment as she looks out at the hanger.

"And some really bad ones." Simmons points out.

"Yeah, like being choked out and the base invaded." Hunter reminds everyone.

"And discovering lies, betrayal." Melinda says.

"It wasn't all bad." Bobbi comments.

"No it wasn't, this is where we became a team." Mack says.

"A family." Fitz corrects.

"It was home." Phil says and the group of eight drift into silence. "It's time to go." Phil say after about five minutes and everyone nods and with one last look everyone heads back inside.

* * *

Not even an hour later Melinda lands the plane at the Avengers Facility. After waiting for Melinda and Steve to walk out together the group of nine walk out of the plane together to where Natasha, Clint, Tony, Maria, Fury, Pietro, Wanda, Bucky, Sam, and Rhodey are waiting.

"Agents." Tony says taking a step forward, "Welcome home." He says with a grin.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

 **AN1** : This is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed this you sooo much for all the support.

* * *

It has been half an hour since the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, and Steve arrived at the Avengers Facility and in that time they agents have been given a tour and are now being shown their new bunks.

"What about you, May?" Daisy asks, "Where's your Bunk?" as she wants to know where she can find May if she ever needs to.

"I share with, Natasha." Melinda explains.

"Speaking of our rooms there is something I want to show you." Natasha informs her friend.

"Sure." Melinda says, "I'll be back in a few." She says to her team before following Natasha.

"I thought something was going on between May and Captain Rogers, why is she sharing a bunk with Agent Romanoff when there are plenty of spares?" Daisy asks Phil in a confused whisper.

"The two things aren't connected." Phil says, "Sharing a bunk is just something that May and Natasha do." Phil explains as he isn't entirely sure why they always prefer to share he just knows that they do, but he does have his theories.

"Why?" Daisy asks curious.

"That's not my place to say." Phil says, as he knows that even though he doesn't know for sure he shouldn't share his theories, and Daisy just nods, still confused but knowing better than to question.

* * *

"So, what did you want to show me?" Melinda asks curious as she walks into the bedroom part of hers and Natasha's rooms.

"This." Natasha says and as she does Melinda notices that there are now two wardrobes and two draws, "I should have done this weeks ago. It's your room too Mel, now you can actually unpack instead of living out of your bag." Natasha informs her friend.

"It's been a long time since I haven't lived out of a bag." Melinda admits as even at the Playground she kept her bag mostly packed, "Thanks Nat."

"You're welcome." Natasha says, "Like Tony said, welcome home." Natasha says with a smirk.

* * *

It has been a few hours since everyone arrive at the facility and in that time the plane has been unloaded and everyone has started to get settled in.

Because everything that needed to be handled right away has been done everyone is either in or on their way to the living area so that those who don't know each other can get to know each other and so everyone can have some fun.

Melinda is one of the people who is still on her way to the living area when she hears,

"Mel." And she turns to see Clint, "Good, I caught you just in time."

"What are you up to?" Melinda asks curious.

"Nothing… yet." Clint says, "I was actually hoping for your help with something."

"Oh?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yeah, I think we should give everyone a proper welcome." Clint says with a smirk.

"I forgot how much I love the way you think." Melinda admits, almost smirking, finding herself actually wanting to get back to what she used to do once more, "What are you thinking?"

"Well, we could pull out an old trick, but with Phil being here I'm thinking something new." Clint explains as Phil has been present for basically all his and Melinda's pranks he knows them so he will be able to spot it if they do something they've done before.

"Something new sounds good." Melinda admits, "But it's going to have to be good."

"When is anything we do not?" Clint asks curious.

"Good point." Melinda admits, "We'll need to plan somewhere we can't be found until we want to be."

"I've got the perfect place." Clint says, "Come with me, Mel." Clint says leading the way.

* * *

Unaware of what Melinda and Clint are doing everyone else is arriving in the living area.

"Finally, everyone's here." Maria comments when Fitz and Simmons, the last of the group, excluding Melinda and Clint, walk in.

"Not everyone." Steve says, "Melinda and Clint aren't here yet." He informs everyone.

"Oh no." Natasha, Phil and Maria say.

"Why does that get an oh no?" Daisy asks confused.

"Because Clint and Melinda together equals the most elaborate, creative pranks ever." Phil explains.

"And this being the first night that all of us are here they'll be planning something." Natasha admits.

"Or they could just be a little late." Bobbi argues.

"No, they're planning something." Maria says, knowing her friends.

"Any idea what?" Hunter asks, honestly he can't really imagine Melinda puling a prank.

"With those two you never know." Phil says, "Although this is the first time in a really long time that they have done something." He says, realising that even though he is worried about what they are going to do he is glad that Melinda is showing that part of herself again.

"So I guess we should get this party started and just what for whatever horror Barton and May are planning on unleased." Tony comments.

"Isn't that a bit dramatic?" Mack asks.

"No. A couple of weeks ago we all saw what they do together and I don't want a repeat." Tony tells the others.

"When was this?" Bucky asks confused.

"A couple of days before we found you." Steve explains and Bucky gives a nod.

"What did they do?" Simmons asks curious.

"Something creative." Sam answers, "But it wasn't just them, Natasha and Maria helped."

"Of course you did." Phil says, looking at his friends.

"You would have helped too." Natasha reminds him.

"No, if you remember correctly I always tried to stop you four, or three, or just Clint and May, I spent years trying." Phil reminds Natasha.

"You also helped." Fury reminds his friend, "Or are you choosing to forget that?" he asks Phil curious.

"Okay, I'm thinking that it is story time." Hunter comments.

"Yeah, I agree with Hunter on this one, it's story time." Daisy informs everyone.

"Well I for one would like to know just who was behind the glitter, and spray paint in the hub bathrooms in 93." Fury says, looking at Coulson as he always had his suspicion but he could never confirm and then Melinda and Clint had to go on a mission so he didn't see them for months.

"That was just May and Barton." Phil answers, "I had no idea what they were planning." Phil admits.

"And who superglued Garrett into his bunk?" Fury asks, as that was something else he has wondered about.

"That was just May, but he deserved it." Phil answers, remembering what Garrett had done that lead to Melinda doing that.

"Okay, I want to hear both those stories." Daisy requests and Phil begins to tell them.

* * *

Hidden in the roof, where you can only get to through the air vents, Melinda and Clint are sitting together, and have been for over half an hour, working on what they need for their plan to give everyone a proper welcome.

"You know Phil, Nat, and Maria would have realised exactly what we are up to as soon as we didn't show at the welcome party." Clint reminds Melinda.

"I know. That's why we have to be quick about this." Melinda says.

"Yeah well it wouldn't be the first time we pulled off something amazing in a little about of time." Clint says, "Phil's birthday in 95 just to name one time."

"That was fun, I'm still not sure he's forgiven us for that, though." Melinda admits.

"Yeah, me either." Clint confirms, "So, we really doing this?"

"What? Are you getting cold feet?" Melinda asks amused.

"Me, never." Clint says, "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm in, you know I am." Melinda says with a smirk.

"Oh how I've missed that smirk." Clint says happily, "I'm happy to see it again, I'm happy to see this side of you again." Clint reveals, "I've missed my pranking partner." Clint says sincerely finally saying what he has wanted to say for years but hasn't because he didn't want Melinda to feel guilty, or make things harder on her.

"Thanks." Melinda says, "I've missed doing this too, I've missed being your pranking partner."

"Then I guess there is only one thing left for us to do." Clint says.

"Yep. Give everyone our welcome." Melinda says as they pick up the stuff they need.

* * *

Back in the Living area everyone has spread out though it is clear that those who know what Melinda and Clint are capable of, those who have experienced what they can do, are worried about what they are up to.

"They should be here by now." Steve says to himself.

"Relax Rogers, I'm sure they're fine." Natasha tells him, having heard what he said, "I would be more worried about what they are planning on doing to us."

"What do you think they are up to?" Steve asks curious, though he is still worried.

"I wouldn't want to guess." Natasha admits, "These are two people who have singlehanded destroyed a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D bathrooms, caused new rules to be introduced, had to be separated because they had caused too much grief and who have managed to at least party destroy both the Hub and Triskelion at different points."

"Have their pranks ever hurt anyone?" Steve asks with a frown.

"Each other on occasion, but no one else. They know what they are doing, they never let anyone get hurt." Natasha explains, "Don't worry Steve, we'll know soon enough what they are up to." Natasha assures him and in response Steve just gives a nod.

* * *

After they leave the roof it takes Melinda and Clint an hour to set up everything they need, which, even by their standards is pretty fast for what they did.

"That looks pretty good if I do say so myself." Clint tells Melinda. The two of them are hidden in the perfect vantage point to both see everything that have done and do a few more things when it's the right time.

"That it does." Melinda says with a nod, "I think it's time."

"I think you're right." Clint confirms, "Although you do know that as soon as we do this, they or Nick, Nat, Phil and Maria at least, will know it is us." Clint reminds Melinda.

"Yes, but they'll check it anyway because they can't risk it not being us." Melinda points out, "Do you want the honour or do you want me to do it?" Melinda asks as she picks up a tablet.

"That honour is all yours Mel." Clint says and Melinda presses something on the tablet.

"Now we wait."

* * *

In the living area everyone in their just heard a notice come over the PA system telling ever Avenger and Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D to go to the lobby immediately.

"And that would be Mel and Clint." Natasha informs everyone.

"Really?" Daisy asks.

"Yeah, they do that a lot when they don't want to wait for people to experience pranks they've set up." Phil explains.

"So we're ignoring the summons?" Hunter asks

"No." Steve, Phil, Maria, and Nick say.

"We can't risk it not being them." Steve say and everyone heads out of the room, realising that he is right.

The second everyone walks out into the corridor they find that the word Avengers has been, what looks to be painted, on one wall with Balloons with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on them underneath and on the other the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D has been pained with balloons with the Avengers logo underneath. Both walls seem to be marking a trail.

"The door was open; how did we not see them do this?" Fitz asks as it must have taken Melinda and Clint time to do it so how did they not notice them.

"Mel's been a spy since before some of you were born and Clint's one of the best, they're good; they don't get caught unless they want to be." Natasha explains.

"So, this looks like it's leading to something." Mack comments as everyone walks down the corridor.

"It is." Natasha, Phil and Maria say.

"Any idea what?" Bobbi asks curious.

"It's impossible to say." Natasha answers.

"Anyone else excited about what those two have done?" Tony asks curious

"NO." Everyone else says.

* * *

It turns out the balloons and paint do make a trail, a trail that leads right down to the Lobby where they find giant S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers logo either side of the floor. Like the trail above it is clearly pained and in the centre of the lobby it says  _"Welcome Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers, you're now SHIVENGERS."_

"Shivengers?" Tony asks, "Wow, clearly neither May nor Barton are geniuses." He comments as he feels like they could have been more creative.

"You clearly haven't seen some of the things they've come up with." Maria informs him.

"So is this it?" Daisy asks, "Is this what you were so worried about?" She asks curious.

"No, there is no way this is it." Natasha says, knowing that from experience.

"Oh Nat, you are soo right." Clint mutters to himself and after getting a nod from Melinda he lets go of a rope which sets what looks like a piñata lose and once that is in about the centre of the lobby Clint fires an arrow through it and into the roof. The arrow causes the piñata to burst open spilling confetti and candy.

"The confetti are in the shape of the S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers logo." Sam notes, "Where did they get that?" He asks curious.

"They probably made it." Coulson comments, "They haven't shown themselves there is still something else." He says and right on cue the sprinkles go off.

"That's not water." Rhodey notes.

"No, it's not." Steve confirms.

"It's Champagne." Tony realises.

"Seriously?" Hunter asks sticking out his tongue so he can catch it, "Huh, it is too."

"I think it's time we made our presence known." Clint informs Melinda who gives a nod and so Clint fires another arrow at the roof but this time it is a hook so they can swing down safely and land in the middle of the lobby.

"Not bad." Natasha tells them, "But can you turn the champagne off now." She requests as Clint and Melinda land.

"It will shut itself off in about five seconds." Melinda reveals

"How did you do all this in like an hour and a half?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Practice, this isn't the first time we've done something like this." Clint explains.

"Which is why you have plenty experience with the clean-up you'll have to do." Fury tells them, there being no room for questioning in his voice.

"Yes Sir." Melinda and Clint both say.

"Well before Barton and May have to get on cleaning duty we've got a party to get back to." Tony says.

"Yeah, we do." Natasha confirms and everyone, except for Melinda and Steve, start to head back upstairs.

"So, this is what you and Clint used to do all the time." Steve says once everyone is gone and only he and Melinda are standing in the lobby.

"Sometimes, it's on the elaborate side of what we did, but yeah." Melinda confirms.

"And after Bahrain you stopped." Steve says hesitantly.

"I couldn't do it anymore." Melinda says with a nod before heading upstairs, Steve not too far behind her.

* * *

Hours later basically everyone is in bed but Melinda has once again found herself on the roof. She has been sitting for about five minutes when she hears footsteps and she isn't surprised when Steve she turns just in time to see Steve sit down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Steve asks as he does.

"Haven't tired." Melinda admits.

"Do you want to talk about why?" Steve asks.

"Not really." Melinda admits, "But there is something I want to say." She admits.

"Okay." Steve says, not sure where this is going.

"Thank you Steve. Thank you for coming up with the idea of bringing everyone here so I didn't have to choose. It means a lot to me." Melinda says before turning to look at him, "You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, Melinda." Steve says and they both exchange smiles and lean in and kiss, "Would you like to go down to the gym and spar?" Steve asks when they break apart.

"No, I think I want to stay up hear for a while." Melinda says.

"Okay." Steve says in response and the two of them drift into silence, a silence which neither of them mind as they are completely comfortable with it.

After a few minutes Steve reaches over and takes Melinda's hand, an action that she doesn't even flinch at like she once would have, and as she sits next to Steve and stares out at the grounds of the facility Melinda realises that she is exactly where she wants to be and she defiantly with exactly who she wants to be with.

Melinda and Steve have been silent while holding hands for about ten minutes when the Avengers to Action Centre alarm goes off.

"Guess, we've got work to do." Steve comments.

"Yeah, we do." Melinda says with a smile as both she and Steve stand up, "After you, Captain."

"We're a team Agent May, remember, side by side." Steve corrects.

"Side by side." Melinda confirms and after exchanging a grin they both run towards the stairs that lead downstairs, ready for whatever they have to face, knowing that they will be okay no matter what it is because they are together, because they are a team; The Captain and The Cavalry.

**THE END**

**AN1:**  There may be a sequel in the future.


End file.
